A New Journey
by akkiangel
Summary: Normal lives becomes twisted. Those loved dies. Those in an adventure that wasn't planned or was for them. The twisted journey close to its end... what will happen now? Completed... sadly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

**

**My name is Rune am only 16 years old and this book is something I dislike. I am mainly a technician, but I am also trying to be a swordsmen... wait I meant a swordswomen. This is something my brother makes me write, and my brother is a mage knight from Etruria. We are traveling together to meet one of his friends Lucius from Calien I believe. Well it is nightfall and we are right now camping. I dislike some things about this trip, because the only person who knows how to fight here is my older brother, and not to mention I'd only get in the way. My older brother's name is Edward. I'm afraid that if he doesn't get rid of the bandits fast enough then he'd have to do a close-range attack with his anime magic and end up getting caught in the blast. It would be horrible and not to mention he is the only one who knows how to use a staff completely. The only way for me to help someone is giving them a vulnerably or a elixir! I shall stop for tonight for I need to do my training... if I could ever get the hang of using the sword.**

**_Rune_**

Rune let out a sigh as she closed the brown leather book. It was the first page of the diary. The main reason she was writing it was because of her brother, but then it would hold information about her adventures, so then she would be able to look back at it if they make it back to Etruria safetly. If there is an adventure. She went out of the tent to see her brother pouring the soup into a bowl. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Rune you are just in time. Tell me what were you doing in there?" Edward asked. Rune gave out a little sigh as she took the bowl from her brother.

"I was writing in the book like you wanted me to," Rune said. Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"I'd be expecting that book to be finished by the time we are back home," Edward rolled my eyes.

"If we could get home in time and make it there before getting slaughtered," Rune said. Edward let out a loud sighed.

"Rune my dear little sister. You think we will never get back home from this little trip," Edward said as he started to drink his soup. Rune gave her brother a hurtful look. Her brother had dirty blond hair with his crystal emerald eyes. His staff andfire, thunder, and elfiretomb was only placed right next to him.

"That hurts my feelings my dear older brother. Besides I have a feeling that something will delay us..."Rune said. Edward gave her a puzzled stood up as she brushed her sky blue hair that was only pasther shoulders. Closing her crystal blue eyes before walking off.

"Well off to training," Rune said as she walked off before Edward could ask her anything. Edward putted down his empty bowl of soup as he stared at the dark sky.

"Hmm I wonder if Rune has the same powers as you do mother," Edward said as a smiled started to appear on his face. Rune was outside swinging her iron sword around in the air.

_Who am I suppose to be?_ Rune then stopped swing her sword at nothing and looked at the horse Edward uses. Elina was what Edward called the horse, but then to Rune the reason why he did was different.

Flashback 1 year ago

_"Hi Rune! Did you see Edward anywhere?" asked a red orange hair girl with pale rose eyes. Behind her was a horse she was holding._

_"Oh he should be somewhere around the pond," Rune said then looked at the horse, "You know that it isn't his birthday yet?"_

_"Yes I do, but this is a gift he will need if he wants to become a mage knight. My mother told me," said the girl._

_"Yeah right Elinsa... you just fancy him don't you? Well good luck with that I'm off practicing," I said before Elinsa could say anything else._

_End of Flashback_

"Hmm?" Rune said looking at the bushes. She looked to see something appearing and someone walking towards her wearing a black cape with the hood on. Rune gasp a bit as she took a step backward as the man took one forward every time. Then she stops having to see how much blood was spilling every step he took.

"Are you alright?" Rune asked with her eyes widen in fear. After taking another step the guy ended up falling, but then Rune finally was able to move forward to catch him. As he fell his black hood came off revealing a boy at the age of 16 as well. His dark forest green hair was shown as Rune looked at his deep green eyes.

"Could you walk?" Rune asked snapping herself out of her trance. The boy nodded and they started to walk at where Edward was last seen. Rune was supporting the boy as much as she could while she tried to put pressure on his opened stomach wound. The boy's right arm was over Rune's shoulder as Rune's left hand was on the boy's waist as her right hand was pressing down on the wound.

"Edward!" Rune yelled and her brother poked his head out of his tent.

"Rune what is the matter?" Edward asked.

"Quick bring your staff! There's a boy with an open wound on his stomach!" Rune yelled as she started to feel uneasy. Edward didn't say anything else, but then went back in his tent and out at lighting speed holding his staff in his right hand.

"Where is he?" Edward asked then looked at the boy Rune was supporting, "Lay him down and I'll take care of the rest." Rune nodded her head as she slowly place the boy down and moved out of the way. Her right hand was covered in blood trying to put pressure on the boy's stomach, but then now the wound was completely gone. Edward let out a sigh as he stood up.

"Where did you find him at?" Edward asked.

"East side of the camp near the forest," Rune said, "Close to my tent." Edward nodded.

"I want you to go and sleep in my tent tonight, and the boy will be in it as well," Edward said. Rune was about to protest when Edward put his hand up.

"You do not know how to wield a sword correctly yet for battle with a bandit. If anything happens to you I will never forgive myself. You know that very well," Edward said then Rune stepped back.

"Yes brother," Rune said. She knows her brother was right about what he said, because then she was his only family left.

"But I get to take the first night shift," Rune said instantly. Edward let out a sigh.

"Fine, but if anyone comes out of the forest or anywhere scream. You only get 2 hours then we switch," Edward said. Knowing Rune she would keep on persisting that she stays up with her sword in hand. Rune bit her lip, but then agreed. So then Rune and Edward got the boy in Edward's tent as Edward went to bed. Rune left the tent holding her iron sword in hand looking around the horizon.

_Who is he? Is he with anyone? Mom... why did you have to go?_ Rune let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and bit her tongue to get her eyes opened. When she did she saw the dark forest green hair boy sitting in front of her. She jumped pretty high, but then was able to calm down rather quickly.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Rune asked. The boy looked at Rune for a minute before sending her a little glare.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Ummm I'm the girl that you met on the outskirts of the forest," Rune said gripping on to her iron sword tighter.

"Oh my apologies. I am Roland," the boy said.

"I see my name is Rune. The boy in the tent with you is Edward," Rune said with a smile, "You may go and get some more rest I'll be doing the look-out." Roland shook his head.

"Do you know how to wield that sword correctly?" Roland asked taking a look at Rune's sword that was in her hand.

"Nay," Rune said giving out a sigh as she grip the sword tighter. Roland gave her a puzzled look.

"Then why do you take the look-out shift if you cannot wield a sword correctly? If you were to face a bandit you will most likely lose," Roland said. An anime vein appeared on Rune's head.

"I'm mainly a technician!" Rune said standing up instantly. Her black cape was now moving back and forth a bit from Rune's sudden movement.

"I see… here let's spar and see how well you really are," Roland said as he grab his sword.

"Wouldn't you prefer to use practicing swords than real swords for sparing?" Rune asked as she got into her battle stance.

"If you have any," Roland chuckled. Rune let out a sigh. She would always practice on her own without anyone to spar with so she didn't even bother carrying around any wooden swords. Rune made a swing to hit Roland on the side, but then he blocked it. He then quickly moved to get a chance to hit Rune on the back, but then she blocked it diagonally on her back. Roland started to press down harder on Rune so then Rune did the only thing that came to mind. She slid out of it and turned around to face Roland. Roland made an attack for her head, but then she blocked it once again. He made continuous attacks at Rune, but then she either dodge them all or blocked them. Roland then made another attack at Rune, but with a lot of force making her sword fly out of her hand. Rune tried to sprint over to her sword, but then Roland pointed the tip of his sword at Rune's neck before she could even reach it.

"Check," Roland said with a little hard breathing then put his sword back in its sheath.

"You are pretty good with your sword. You just need to grip it correctly," Roland commented. Rune nodded as she picked up her sword from the ground.

"So who taught you to use a sword like that?" Roland asked. Rune blinked at Roland for a couple of times.

"Roland are you aware that Etruria is mostly filled with only mages?" Rune asked. Roland nodded.

"Yes I am fully aware of that, but you haven't told me where you are from," Roland said. Rune slapped her forehead.

"My apologies! I am from Etruria and so is my older brother! He is the one who knows how to use staves and anime magic," Rune said.

"Ah, but then why aren't you using magic as well?" Roland asked. Rune let out another sigh for about the 300th time already!

"It's because even though I have the intelligence to do so, I just can't even make a fire ball! So then I decided to work on using swords. Anime magic is a long-distance attack so if a bandit where to be close to my older brother then he may get caught in the blast. If I know how to use a sword then I maybe able to rid us of the bandits close-by and he could rid us of the ones far away," Rune said as she started to twirl her sword around like it was a stick. Roland backed away from Rune a bit.

"How long are you able to keep yourself from letting your sword fly out of your hand?" Roland asked. Rune looked at him and blinked for a minute before throwing her sword in the air. As the sword started to fly straight down at Rune she grabbed her sheath and got the sword to land in it.

"Was there something wrong with me doing that?" Rune asked.

"Yes you could have hurt yourself," Roland growled. Rune gave out a little nervous laugh.

"Eh heheh I guess you are right, but I've been doing that for a while already," Rune said. Roland let out a sigh. This girl he just met says she isn't good with a sword though from what she was able to do it seems she's been using a sword for a year already, but then he could change it to 4 years within only 1-2 weeks.

"Come," Roland said. Rune gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" Rune asked.

"I have been doing swordplay more than 5 years already. If you want to improve I'll help you with it," Roland said. Rune then smiled as she ran over to where Roland was. As the time passed Roland taught Rune how to use the sword better and how she could go and dodge her opponent if she needs to.

"Rune go to sleep it's my…" Edward stopped as he looked at Roland.

"And you maybe…" Edward let his sentence trailed off.

"Hello brother. This is Roland. Roland this is my brother Edward," Rune said.

"Hello. I'm Roland from Calien," Roland said as he bowed to Edward.

"Hello. I'm Edward from Etruria," Edward said now bowing to Edward.

"Yes, Rune here was nice enough to give me that information already," Roland said.

"I see. Since you two have been up go to sleep. I'll take watch for 2 hours then we may switch," Edward said. The two nodded as they went into Edward's tent and fell asleep. Edward let out a sigh as he looked at the forest and did a fire magic at a nearby tree.

"Come out. There's no point of hiding," Edward said narrowing his eyes at the tree he set if magic fire on.

"How did you knew we were there?" a bandit yelled as he appeared from the shadows followed by 30 more bandits.

"There's no point in telling someone who is going to die," Edward said as he pulled out his thunder tomb and attacked the bandit.

"You asked for it! Go kill the mage and swordsmen! Bring the girl to me!" the lead bandit yelled. 15 bandits charged at Edward while the other half went to the tent. Edward stayed silent as he started to make symbols with his right hand while now holding an Elfire tomb. The attacked managed to burn the first three closing in on him, but then there was still more. Edward looked at the bandits trying to calculate how many there was, but then stopped when he saw more coming.

"RUNE! ROLAND WAKE UP!" Edward yelled as he used his Elfire magic once again. Just then there was a scream heard from the tent then metal cutting into human skin.

"RUNE!" Edward yelled pulling his attention over to the tent. A lifeless hand was seen at the entrance of the tent, otherwise he couldn't see anything else. A bandit snuck up behind him and manage to have cut his left arm badly. Edward let out a scream as Rune and Roland came running out of the tent with their now blood stained swords.

"Edward!" Rune yelled as she ran over to the mage knight. Roland was busy taking care of three other bandits from behind while Rune was taking care of the two in front, but then she received a slash on her leg since she wasn't quick enough to dodge the attack with the extra weight on her back.

_This isn't good _Rune thought as she started to see everything turn blurry. _Edward if you die then I'll die and kill you again in the afterlife!_ Rune turned to see Roland's black cape flutter in the wind as he turned around to see Rune. Roland's black armor seemed to have been an advantage for the boy saving him from a critical blow from the back. Roland quickly spin around and stab the bandit in the heart then ran over to Rune.

"Rune! Rune get up!" Roland yelled. Rune could then see another blur behind Roland with an ax as it registered in her brain what would happen if she didn't do something. Rune instantly pushed herself off the ground and used her sword to defend Roland from getting a killing blow from a Killer Axe. Rune felt the weight pressing down hard on her making her leg bleed more from the cut the bandit gave her. Roland turned around and made a clean swipe at the lead bandit's neck making the head fly off. Rune fell back to her knees panting while holding onto Edward. Roland turned to see only about 40 bandits left to kill. It would be too much for him alone to take out, and then he noticed something coming. He saw shamans coming from the distance. Roland instantly grabbed Rune and Edward and ran over to where Elina the horse was. Roland tossed Edward on the horse as he forced Rune on the horse as well.

"Run to Calien! It's not to far from here just go straight north. If you see any bandits try to avoid them! If you see shamans avoid them completely! I'll hold on until you come back with back-up," Roland said then he hit the horse on the rear end with the flat side of the sword making Elina run. Rune tried to turn Elina around, but then the horse ignored her and kept running north. Rune turned her head to see Roland giving her one last wave before turning around to fight the other bandits.

"Roland you better be living by the time I come back!" Rune yelled as tears started to well up in her eyes. Roland turned around right after he stabbed a bandit in the heart and yelled, "I promise!" Rune nodded as she turned away from the battle scene and headed towards Calien. _Roland you promise... I'll make sure you keep it. _After what seemed like endless years of riding Elina Calien came into view and Rune's face lit up.

* * *

akkiangel: So who liked it? Well I hope all of you like it. If you want your character to be in the fanfic I'll add them in somehow... so be sure to send it to me through private messaging! 


	2. Chapter 2

**akkiangel: Hi everyone! I'm just going to change a few things in the story so please don't be confused! Edward is a sage not a mage knight since in FE7 there was no such thing yet. Also Roland is just a normal swordsman nothing special about him!**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own Fire Emblem or some of the new characters!**

* * *

As Rune rode Elina towards Caelin Castle there was a pair of guards standing in her way stopping her from getting in the castle. Rune kept on arguing with the guards, but then the three people stopped when someone came into view. 

"Rune?" a girl asked. Rune look past the guards shoulders to see a girl with red orange hair and pale rosemary eyes. Her age was somewhat around 18 the same age as Edward. The girl had a cloak covering most of her body, but then Rune saw a bit of red armor underneath the cloak.

"Elinsa?" Rune asked instantly as the 18 years-old girl forced her way through the guards.

"Rune why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at Etruria with Edwards?" Elinsa asked then looked to see Edward on Elina unconscious. Elinsa gasp in horror as she grab the rein of the horse and lead her inside followed by Rune.

"Who did this to him?" Elinsa asked as they ran down the halls with Edward on Rune's back.

"Some bloody bandits attacked us on his shift. A couple of them came into the tent I was in and I guess it distracted him," Rune explained, "We left a friend of mines back at the camp, because he said he'd hold them off till we get back. Elinsa do you think Caelin can lend me a couple of their men to go and defeat the bandits?"

"I'm not sure Rune, but I'll help you and I'm pretty sure Jailith will help you," Elinsa said. Rune's eyes widen from the name.

"Who is Jailith?" Rune asked but then Elinsa already opened a door. The two girls got into a room with a man that was pretty old sitting at on the table. Rune could tell he was a bishop. The bishop had blond hair with blue eyes which Rune was able to see when the bishop looks at the two.

"Elinsa is there something wrong?" the bishop asked.

"My brother is bleeding! Could you please help mend his wounds?" Rune said instantly not even letting Elinsa open her mouth. The bishop looked at the body on Rune's back and instantly motioned her to the bed.

"Place Edward over to the bed. I'll take care of his wounds," the bishop said. Rune did, and once Edward's wound was healed Rune stared at the bishop.

"How did you know my brother's name?" Rune asked.

"My name is Lucius. Your brother and I met a couple of times. You are Rune right?" Lucius asked. Rune nodded.

"How did he get that wound? It looks like someone tried to kill him with an axe," Lucius said looking at Rune's brother. Rune then explained the same thing she told Elinsa. Lucius nodded when Rune was finished with her little story.

"That explains much of it. Come we must tell Lady Lyndis about this," Lucius said and the three left the room. Rune was rather impatient and just wanted to go back to battle the bandits. While they were walking Lucius stopped walking instantly having Rune to walk into him.

"Ow! Lucius why did you stop!" Rune yelled, but then saw a girl with green hair tied to a neat pony tail and green eyes.

"Lady Lyndis. This girl here is Rune, Rune from Etruria. She is able to wield a sword better and is a tactician. She has came with her brother in search for help," Lucius said as he step aside to let Lyn see Rune.

"Hello Lady Lyndis," Rune said just nodding her head over to Lyn.

"Hello Rune. What help is it you need?" Lyn asked.

"My brother and I were attacked by bandits. I was hoping if you will lend me some of your men to defeat them... we left a friend of mines behind there," Rune said now looking at the ground. Lyn nodded.

"I would like to lend you some of our power, but then I'm afraid we are short on men. Black Fang has reappeared and so we are trying to get rid of them again," Lyn said sadly.

"Then I'd go," a male said. Everyone's attention turned to a 17 years old boy with black hair. The boy had a lot of armor on, but then he still look skinny even with the armor on. On his waist was a sword hanging from a strap around his waist.

"Who would go with you?" Lyn asked with a worried look on her face. The boy opened his mouth for a minute, but then someone else's screaming was being heard from down the hall.

"ZASH WHERE ARE YOU?" another male's voice came down from the hall. Rune blinked a couple of times. From what Rune knows Zash is the son of Lord Hector Marquess of Ostia, but then Benis, Zash's older brother, was to take the throne being born first. Since there wasn't going to be a heir to Caelin Zash would be the future Marquess as Zang would be the future Marquess to Pherae.

"Zang I'm over here," Zash said. A boy at the age of 19 then appeared. He had green hair with a scar on his right cheek. He was wearing a white tee shirt under his blue royal suit with white tee pants. On both of his side were two swords in their sheath looking exactly identical to each other.

"Hello Mother. Who is the newcomer?" the boy asked.

"My name is Rune. I'm here to ask for assistance in attacking a group of bandits that ambushed my brother's camp. We left a friend behind and I wish to go back and see if he is still living," Rune said.

"Right I will come with you," the boy said.

"Zang it will only be a party of four if you all go," Lyn said with sincere in her voice.

"No worries Mother. We will have Jailith coming with us and Maz," Zang said. Rune gave a slight cough attracting everyone's attention on her.

"Not to mention I am a tactician," Rune said, "If anything goes wrong and anyone falls during battle I will take the any punishment given to me." Lyn gave out a sigh of defeat.

"Very well you may go. We will supply you with horses the least," Lyn said as she gave Rune another Iron Sword.

"But be sure to carry another sword with you. It seems like yours will be breaking really soon," Lyn said. Rune nodded.

"You have my complete gratitude," Rune said. The four people left the Queen of Caelin standing in the hall alone to go and search for the other's joining them. In the library they found a boy at the age of 19 sitting on a table reading book. The boy was had wild untamed dark blue hair tied to a pony tail with a band of silver hair hanging in front of his face. He was wearing a dark midnight blue cape and there was a thunder tomb right next to him.

"Jailith come we will be going somewhere. Do you know where Mac is?" Zang asked. Jailith looked at Zang and shook his head.

"My apologies my lord, but I haven't seen him since this morning," Jailith said. Rune tilted her head. There were a couple of new people she just met and to make things worse they were all boys. Zang then looked at Rune and saw her puzzled face.

"Jailith, this is Rune from Etruria. Rune, this is Jailith from Etruria as well. I am--" Zang started, but then was cut off by Rune.

"Zang, the future Marquess of Pherae. Son of Lady Lyndis who is the Marquess of Caelin, and Son of Lord Eliwood the Marquess of Pharae. Zash is the Son of Lord Hector theMarquess of Ostia. Also the future Marquess of Caelin," Rune said then quickly covered her mouth.

"My apologies for interrupting you Lord Zang," Rune said instantly. Zash let out a laugh.

"No worries Rune. I doubt Zang will have your punish for interrupting him," Zash chuckled. Rune nodded, and then her expression changed.

"May we please hurry up to go and see if my friend is still alive?" Rune asked.

"Are you expecting him to die Rune?" Elinsa asked. Rune rolled her eyes.

"No I'm expecting him to keep his promise and live," Rune said, but then pulled out her sword.

"Rune?" Elinsa asked, but then her friend gave her the sign to stay quiet. Rune walked silently around a bookcase then was out of view. The first minute was silence, but then they heard someone getting slammed into the ground right after.

"Peace!" a boy's voice said and everyone ran to see who it was. When they look Rune had her sword right next to a black hair 17 years old wearing archer's clothes. On his back was his bow and can (A/N: I don't know what those things that are suppose to hold arrows in them are called) filled with arrows on his waist.

"Who are you?" Rune asked narrowing her eyes.

"My name is Mac!" the boy said instantly.

"Rune you could get off of him. He's on our side," Zang said. Rune hesitated for a minute then slowly got off of Mac taking her sword away from his neck as well. Mac sat up instantly rubbing his neck seeing if his head was still intact with his body.

"No worries I did nothing to your neck," Rune said as she put her sword in its sheath without doing her fancy twirling. Mac stood up and look at Rune.

"Who may you be?" Mac asked acting like nothing happened.

"Rune from Etruria. Now may we please go and check if my friend is still alive?" Rune asked. Zang nodded.

"About time too," Zash said and the six people left the building. Each person had a horse of their own as they departed Caelin. It didn't take long for them to get to where Rune's camp was at.

"Is this it?" Zang asked. Rune nodded as she look on the ground. The ground was decorated with dry blood and lifeless bodies were laying everywhere on the floor.

"It seems he was able to handle most of it already," Zash said as he look around. There were still two tents remain standing. One ten belong to Rune while the other one belong to Edward. Rune dismounted herself from her horse followed by everyone else. She walked over to her tent to see most of her items were still there, but then it was also destroyed. There were papers scattered everywhere with her black ink everywhere on the floor. Her quill pen was still broken in two, but the little journal was left unharmed. Rune let out a sigh before grabbing the book and heading over to Edward's tent. When she got to Edward's tent the lifeless bodies that she killed was on the ground still, but otherwise everything else was also destroyed. Rune left the tent and everyone else was staring at her.

"It seems they have destroyed everything," Rune lied as she slip her little book in her pocket.

"I guess he's dead then,"Mac said.

"Yes I agree. There seems to be a lot of dead bodies here, but then there isn't any sign of life anywhere. Let's go back to the castle," Elinsa said. Rune nodded, but then she felt something dark and cold forming underneath her. She look down to the ground to see a black circle forming underneath her. She instantly darted to the left before having to be caught in the blast of the Flux spell.

"I guess we are wrong," Rune panted as she turned behind her to see a shaman. She pulled out her sword as she glared at the shaman and everyone else seemed to have done the same thing. Jailith pulled out his Thunder Tomb while Zang pulled out his sharp swords from their sheath. Zash pulled out a steel sword as Elinsa took out her Iron Lance. Mac on the other hand grabbed his bow and arrow ready to shoot the shaman.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Zang asked looking at the shaman.

"Lord Nergal wants the decendents of Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector dead so I'm here to kill you all," the shaman said.

"Now who are you?" Mac asked trying to sound funny at the moment.

"There's no need to be telling you that since you will all die anyways," the shaman said.

"Why you...," Mac said and let go his arrow sending it straight for the shaman's head. Before the arrow could even come intact with the shaman's head he disappeared already.

"See if you can all beat me," the shaman's voice echoed through out the area. From the hills bandits and mercenaries could be seen heading towards the party.

"Dam it," Rune muttered then turned to the group.

"Elinsa I want you to take care of those with swords. Zang and Zash you take care of the bandits and try to avoid the mercenaries unless you can take them down before they can make a counter-attack. Jailith, you and Mac stay behind the front lines to attack those who may do a sneak attack on us or mercenaries. I want all of us to stay in the forest hidden so it will make it harder for them to strike us," Rune said. Everyone nodded at Rune as they got to position getting ready to attack. The bandits and mercenaries wasted no time attacking the group especially for the girls. Three bandits jumped Rune at once, except she manage to get out of the way before she could get hit by three axes at once before managing to make a deep cut in one of the bandit's backs.

"One down, and tons more to go," Rune muttered to herself. She look over to Elinsa and saw how she was getting assistance from Mac and Jailith as she takes down some of the mercenaries. Over with Zang he was running he way through bandits at a deadly speed with his twin blade swords in both hands. Over with Zash he was aiming for the neck of the bandits a lot, but at times he would make cuts on the body trying to weaken them. Then Rune turned back to the bandits in front of her paying attention to her own battle now. A bandits going against her first tried to attack her from the top, but then she blocked it trying to keep the ax away from her head with her sword. On her side she saw another bandit trying to make a swing at her side. Rune moved a bit, but then she still received a cut on her right side.

"Hey that's not fair teaming up on a lady like that," Rune said as she made a really deep cut in the bandit's legs.

"Listen girly we are bandits. We don't play by the rules," said the bandit that cut her.

"Then why not do that to Zang or Zash?" Rune hissed as she killed the same bandit that talked to her.

"Oh silly me. Looks like someone killed your heart before you could answer," Rune giggled. While she was giggling a bandit tried to sneak up on her, but then instead he received and arrows right between the eyes before he could even lift up his axe.

"Rune pay attention!" Mac yelled as he went to shoot another bandit.

"I am!" Rune yelled again as a couple more bandits started to get behind her. Zang manage to slice some bandits to dices before looking at Rune.

"Rune!" Zang yelled as he went to kill the bandits behind her, except they were too far away. By the time Zang already started to run the bandits had their axes high above their head. When he kill 10 bandits in his way the axe was already coming down at Rune's head.

"RUNE!" Zash yelled now looking over to Rune. As the axe hit the dust making a lot of dust appear they waited to see what happened. When the dust cleared Rune wasn't standing at where she was standing before, but was actually off killing different bandits besides the ones that tried to sneak-up on her. Elinsa pulled her lance out of a mercenary before looking over at what just happened.

"Wow who knew she could move as fast as Zang," Elinsa said as she moved to the side a bit, but thetip of the sword still cut her left cheek. Doing that the mercenary made a big wrong move at Elinsa as she went off on a rampage for attacking her face. Jailith and Mac sweatdropped from what Elinsa was doing right now. She was running her lance right through the mercenaries endlessly.

"If she was able to do that why didn't she do that before?" Mac asked.

"Probably, because no one strike her face yet," Jailith said as he made the symbols in the air to use the Thunder magic.

"Remind me never to hit her face then," Mac said as he went to shot another arrow at some random bandit. Little did the two know there was someone sitting in the forest on a tree... silently. Zang looked over at Rune and saw how she was acting like a lunatic while she was battling.

"Zash do you think something messed up Rune's brain?" Zang asked as he got rid of the last bandit.

"Yeah must have been when one of the bandit knocked her down with his arm," Zash said as he look at Rune who was slashing the already mint pieces of a dead bandit. Mac and Jailith came out of the forest just to see what Rune is doing. Then Elinsa went over to the group and saw what her friend was doing.

"Rune there's still the shaman left to do," Elinsa said. Rune stopped mincing the already minced pieces of the dead bandit and turned around.

"Okay it's this easy. Elinsa and Mac you will do a long distance attack weakening the shaman. Then Zash and I will hurt him more and move out of the way so Zang could do the death blow. Jailith if you attack the shaman you will have a change to get kills since Anime magic isn't good against Dark Magic," Rune said.

"You know what?" Mac asked.

"What?" Rune asked tilting her head to one side.

"One minute you are a psycho mad women and the next you are this calm serious person. It's like there's two people in one body," Mac said with a little laughter. Rune just shrugged as the group went off trying to find the shaman. Rune walked into the forest, but stopped when a rock fell from a tree. Rune blinked at the rock a couple of times like it was just her imagination. Rune stood still for a minute and was about to walk when another rock hit the ground. Rune then looked up to seethe shaman in the tree staring right at her with a sinister look. Rune's eyes widen as she got hit by a cold force.

"You guys find anything?" Zang asked Zash and Jailith. Mac, Rune, and Elinsa wasn't back yet, but then Mac came back with Elinsa behind him from a a different direction.

"You guys we found nothing! Did you find anything?" Elinsa asked.

"No nothing here," Zang said.

"Yeah same here," Zash said. After a while waiting Rune wasn't even back yet which got Elinsa worried. Actually it got everyone worried, but Elinsa was the only one showing it.

"You guys she isn't here yet! We should go and look for her!" Elinsa said.

"She could handle it by herself... I hope," Mac said looking on the ground.

"Yeah she knows what she is doing. She's smart enough," Zang said.

"Unlike you," Zash added in. Zang gave Zash a glare.

"What did you say?" Zang asked. Zash blinked a couple of times like he said nothing.

"Nothing Zang," Zash said.

"Which direction did she go to?" Jailith asked interruping the two future Marquesses before they can start a fight.

"I think she went into the forest," Elinsa said.

"Okay let's get going then," Zang said as he started to walk away from the group. Somewhere deep in the forest Rune was on the ground with her sword only 5 feets away from her reach. Rune tried to reach her sword, but then failed her attempt to reach it. She couldn't move her body anymore from the attacks she recieved. The shaman picked up Rune's sword when he went by it then look at Rune, and from the look he gave her it was an idea she might not even like.

"Rune... Nergal wants you alive, but he never said anything about harming you. I shall run your blade through your body," the Shaman said as he walked over to Rune and pierced her right in her left arm. Rune let out a loud scream as the Shaman laughed at the helpless girl.

"Guys did you hear that!" Elinsa yelled. All the boys nodded.

"That's Rune!" Elinsa yelled and ran to where the voice was coming from. Everyone started to follow her, but then Zang was ready to strike anyone if they had decided to attack the group. When they go to where the voice was from Elinsa had a really tight grip on her lance with the words _die_ written everywhere in her eyes. They look to see Rune unconscious on the ground and the shaman holding Rune's sword in his hand.

"Come any closer and the girl's life ends here," the shaman said.

"Are you sure you could swipe that sword faster than I can get to you and slice your head off?" Zang asked.

"I know I could," the shaman said as he place the sword at Rune's neck.

"Now if you may--" the shaman then got attacked by a couple of fireballs. Zang waisted no time to placehis death blowon the shaman by making a deep cut in the shaman's chest with one stroke of a blade. Once the shaman has fallen they looked to see who cast the magic to see no one other than Edward.

"Rune!" Edward said getting off the horse, which he had borrowed from Caelin obviously, with his staff to mend his little sister's wound.

"Edward, should you be off your bed?" Elinsa asked as Rune's wounds started to disappear, but then Edward ignored Elinsa's question to ask a question of his own.

"Hows the rest of you?" Edward asked.

"Not really bad. The armor Zash was wearing pretty much did it's job, I only got a couple of minor scratches, Jailith and Mac was hidden in the forest attacking, and Elinsa... she just got a couple of cuts," Zang answered, "So who are you?"

"My name is Edward. I'm Rune's older brother," Edward answered, "Thanks for assisting my little sister in her foolish attempts."

"Foolish? She didn't do anything foolish," Zash said.

"From what Lady Lyn told me, Rune came to Caelin to ask for assistance in checking if her friend was alive or not. She could have waited for we were allheading to the same destination, but instead she just went to go andcheck,"Edward said, "IfCaelinrefused to helpRune she would then go by herself not caring ofwhat may happen."

"I offered to go with her," Elinsa stepped in.

"Indeed you did, but because she wasmy little sister. So then she would be takingyou to a battle where you both may be killed with the disavantage of numbersand types of weapons," Edward said, "And if I had not came in time she would have been dead."

"She indeed do those things, but we were the oneswho offered tohelp her Edward. You shouldn't blame her for the things she wanted to do, and if it wasn'tfor her then we'd be at a disavantage and badly injured, except she help us get through this battle with nothing besides a scratch," Zang said.

"Maybe we should try to talk this over at Caelin?" Elinsa asked wanting to get out of the forest as soon as possible.

"We wouldn't be able to see in the dark. We would have to camp out here for the night, or at where Rune's previous tents are at," Mac said looking at the sky. The sky was already dark, and Rune was still unconscious so then the entire group decided to get out of the forest and camp at where Rune and her brother was camping at the previous night. The group set up another tent so then there could be two people in each tent and the 7th person would have to do the watch-out for atleast 1 hour. Once they got Rune into her bed and ate pratically everyone went to sleep besides the two lords and sage. The three had once again carried their conversation at where it was dropped at.

"You could have been killed during the battle. You are all lords of a land, and if something happened to you then there wouldn't be a heir to the land," Edward said.

"It was our choice," Zash said.

"Then it was a bit foolish risking your lives for a girl you do not even know about," Edward said.

"How could you saythings like that to yoursister?" Zang asked.

"She's isn't my whole sister. She is more of a step-sister if you think of it. The reason why our parents died was because of her. She has some ability to foretell the future or sense danger when it is coming. The time Black Fang attacked us Rune knew nothing of it. She wearskeeps a medal medalionas a memento of her mother, except that medalion is the key to the Dragon's Gate," Edward said.

"WHAT!" the two lords yelled in surprised.

"Yes without the dragons there is no way to open the Dragon's Gate, but then the medalion has the power to do so. It has enough energy to do that, but those who aren't suppose to touch it goes insane. It would be like someone using a Beserker Staff on someone, except then that person kills everyone. Even the weakest theives could become assasins from just a touch of the medalion," Edward said, "You two are the only ones that know about this besides me. Rune doesn't even know it herself. Don't you dare tell anyone, unless the time comes and you have to tell everyone else." Little did Edward know Rune was hiding behind a tent and heard everything they were saying. She had a hurtful look on her face as she silently left. Zash saw a piece of Rune's cloak, but only a very little of it fluttering in the air on the side of the tent. Zash sighed.

"So knows now," Zash said as he left. Edward then let his head drop and stared at the fire.

"You knew she was there didn't you?" Zang asked as he watch Edward just sit down ona log (A/N: I don't know where they get the log!)

"Yes that's why I decided to tell you right there. Also it's because you are all good people, but for now I only trust you two, so don't you dare tell anyone," Edward warned.

"Fine," Zang said, "But her attempt to save her friend wasn't foolish."

"That boy didn't teach her much from how much she taught herself. She taught herself how to use swords a lot better at a fast progress just from books and her own training. Back at home she would either train all day or all night, but now she does two hours whenever she has a chance. If she has a chance to dothree hours she would take it as long as she can keep on proceeding to be one of the five best swordsmen or swordswomen alive," Edward said as he look up at the sky, "All that boy did was become her friend and get her hopes up. I blame him if anything bad happens to her, but it seems nothing had happen so I won't." Zang stayed quiet for a bit before going into his tent to sleep. Edward was the first one to take the shift, but he really wasn't paying attention to his surrounds, but was swallowed up by his thoughts while clutching his Elfire Tomb. While Rune was sitting next to a river staring down at it Zash was walking to her from behind. In her hand Zash could see a medal medalion reflecting off the moonlight.

"Rune," Zash said startling the younger girl. Rune instantly turned around as she slip her medalion under her cloak with a scared face.

"Oh Zash it's you. I thought you were someone else," Rune said with a fake laugh.

"Rune I saw the medalion. You don't need to hide it from me," Zash said. Rune gave out a sigh.

"Yeah I know," Rune said.

"So why are you here?" Zash asked looking around at the surroundings. The area was actually a bit nice. There was a river glittering from the moonlight while there was a forest to the left of him. Behind him was the camp obviously and to the right were the plains. On the other side of the river there was also a forest with a little trail in the middle of it.

"I was thinking. It was around here I met a friend of mines, but it seems he's disappeared," Rune said.

"Yes I think I could see that," Zash said, "Who was that shaman... and Nergal." Rune then stopped looking at the ground and looked at Zash in the eyes.

"Zash, Nergal is the leader of Black Fang with mysterious powers which he uses for his own evil deeds. From what my mother told me he was the one who wanted to open the Dragon's Gate, but she didn't tell me how. Nergal wants you two dead, because you are the sons of those who prevented him from opening the gate in time," Rune explained.

"Then I guess it's our turn to stop him from doing so," Zash said.

"Lady Lyndis will go against this and your fathers might as well," Rune said.

"Well we can't keep you under the protection of Caelin, Ostia, or Pharae all the time. It's better to go and stop them from causing destruction than sitting around in a castle all day wondering what will happen to you," Zash reasoned. Rune let out a sigh.

"Fine, but you will be talking to the marquesses about this," Rune said.

"Alright now go get some rest. We will see you in the morning," Zash said. Rune nodded and walked into her tent she was sharing with Elinsa as Zash walked into the tent he was sharing with Zang.

"So what's up with your sudden disappearance?" Zang asked Zash. Zash look around to see that Mac was in the tent as well.

"I was talking to Lady Rune," Zash said.

"Lady Rune? When did you started to address Rune "Lady Rune"?" Mac asked.

"She is our tactician," Zash said, but Mac didn't buy it.

"Hey Zang! Zash likes Rune!" Mac yelled making Zash sit up instantly staring at Zang.

"What! Really Zang? You know that we will be going back to Caelin tomorrow and stay there," Zash said.

"Actually I talked things over with her... and we decided that we are all going to go and face Nergal," Zang said.

"You know that's suicide, and Lady Lyn wouldn't allow it," Mac said.

"But it's better than sticking at a castle all day having to do work! I say we go with Zang's idea!" Zash said.

"Okay, if a friend of mines in then I'm in! Let's just hope Lady Lyn will allow us," Mac said.

"If she doesn't we could always sneak out like what your dad did Zang," Zash said looking over at Zang. (A/N: Yeah if you play Hector's Tale he sneaks out)

"Yeah," Zang said as he got in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

akkiangel: Sorry it's been taking me a while to update its just that the laptop won't let me post the next chapter! But now my uncle fixed it so I can now! So yay! Review please and I know my grammar is horrible so sorry about it... sometimes the words stick together, because of the idiotic file here! So sorry about that too! 


	3. Chapter 3

**akkiangel: -hits my own forehead- oh god i'm stupid! how could I make such an easy mistake! I also made a miss type on Maz's name! It's suppose to be Maz not Mac! What have I been thinking! Okay now let me fix something from the last chapter!**

* * *

"So what's up with your sudden disappearance?" Zang asked Zash. Zash look around to see that Maz was in the tent as well. 

"I was talking to Lady Rune," Zash said.

"Lady Rune? When did you started to address Rune "Lady Rune"?" Maz asked.

"She is our tactician," Zash said, but Maz didn't buy it.

"Hey Zang! Zash likes Rune!" Maz yelled making Zang sit up instantly staring at Zash.

"What! Really Zash? You know that we will be going back to Caelin tomorrow," Zang said.

"Actually I talked things over with her... and we decided that we are all going to go and face Nergal," Zash said.

"You know that's suicide, and Lady Lyn wouldn't allow it," Maz said.

"But it's better than sticking at a castle all day having to do work! I say we go with Zash's idea!" Zang said.

"Okay, if a friend of mines in then I'm in! Let's just hope Lady Lyn will allow us," Maz said.

"If she doesn't we could always sneak out like what your dad did Zash," Zang said looking over at Zash. (A/N: Yeah if you play Hector's Tale he sneaks out)

"Yeah," Zash said as he got in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**akkiangel: Okay that's where we left off and it got fixed! i somehow got the names mixed up! god i'm stupid!**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own FE7**

* * *

The group was now at Caelin talking things over with Lyn. 

"Mom come on. It is better than waiting in a castle all day waiting to see if they will kidnap Rune!" Zang yelled.

"No. We have to go back to Pharae soon anyways. We were only here to visit Zash for a while if you don't remember," Lyn said.

"But Black Fang is back and they want to kill us as well," Zash said. Lyn's movements stopped as she turned around at the 7 teens.

"Last time I went we had a tactician and she made sure every single on of us got out alive. She was an old friend of mines, but then she disappeared right after the Dragon's Gate," Lyn said then looked at Rune, "I for one don't know your abilities. Nor do I know how will can you pass on the job as a tactician and a swordswomen."

"The last battle we had I made sure no one got any sever damages using the surrounding around us and the weapon advantages. I also used the long distance attacks to our advangates expecially the anime magic. Isn't that good and it was against an entire army," Rune said.

"Indeed it was against an entire army, but you will have more difficult time. If I let you go then will you make sure no one dies? Or at least try to keep the deaths of your companion to the minimum?" Lyn asked.

"I will make sure none of my comrades dies in battle as long as I am their tactician, and from what my mother taught me in the past I will be able to keep a lot of people out of the worse dangers," Rune said. Lyn smiled.

"Did your mother happened to be Rain?" Lyn asked. Rune blinked a couple of times as Edward answered the question.

"Yes Lady Lyndis her mother was Rain... a tactician. How did you know?" Edward asked.

"Rain was the tactician for the group. For now you may all rest and we head out to Pharae tomorrow. Eliwood wants to see you again and will need an approvale. Hector will also require an approvale for you to go as well Zash," Lyn said. Everyone let out a groan as they started to wander off down the halls... well everyone besides Jailith let out a groan. Jailith and Edward went into Caelin's library, while everyone else went to spar against each other. Maz was on the sidelines cheering for his friends to win as the battle was girls VS boys. The first battle was between Elinsa and Zang, and it is still going. Zang kept on making quick swift attacks, but then Elinsa somehow blocks a couple of them and dodges them.

"Come on Elinsa you could beat him!" Rune cheered. The battle was really quick, except then a lance flew out of the ring.

"Dam," Elinsa said as she went to pick up the wooden lance to meet up with Rune.

"Come on Elinsa it's not that bad! You just need more practice on the side attacks. On your left and right it's open most of them time so someone can have a chance to give you a critical blow. Otherwises it's good right Zang?" Rune asked.

"Yeah," Zang said. Out of the blues a young girl at the age of 19 came and gave Zang a hug. The girl had blond hair, a staff in her right hand, and was wearing white cleanly neat dress with white gloves. From what Rune could tell she was a healer.

"Hi Zang how have you been?" the girl asked.

"Great Romiah! So how come you are here?" Zang asked as the girl stopped hugging him. The girl looked at Rune for a while for her to get what she wanted.

"Oh hello! My name is Rune from Etruria. From what Zang just called you, and your looks you must be Romiah. Romiah the daughter of the marquess of Araphen am I right?" Rune asked.

"Yes that's me! So where did you learn that from?" Romiah asked. Rune smiled.

"I learned it from reading and keeping update with the world," Rune said as she gave Romiah a little bow.

"I see. I'm here to assist you in your journey! It took me a while to get my father to approve, but he ended up approving it for me," Romiah said now answering Zang's question.

"What! No you are staying here! It's going to be too dangerous!" Zang said instantly. Rune and Elinsa started to giggle a bit at how Zang was acting, except then they turned around to talk to the other boys to hide it.

"But then Rune looks younger than me, and she is going," Romiah said.

"You know Zang she does have a point. She's 19 and I'm 16," Rune said. Zang let out a sigh as he started to scratch his head.

"Fine you could come, but be sure not to get into any combat battles," Zang said.

"I also know how to wield a weapon!" Romiah said as she took out a sword. Rune gave out a little chuckle as she looked away.

"What's up with everyone using swords!" Rune whispered to Elinsa.

"Not to mention you are using a sword too," Elinsa pointed out pointing to the sword held by the sword strap around Rune's waist.

"That's because it's a lot easier to wield a sword!" Rune said trying to defend herself.

"Well a lance has it's advantages as well!" Elinsa said.

"But a lot of bandits uses an axe! A lance will break from an axe and a sword will have a better advantage!" Rune said.

"So there you answered your own question," Elinsa said. Rune hit her own head seeing how she just argued with herself while everyone else laughed.

"We have one weird tactician," Maz laughed.

"Fine then you are under comand of a weird tactician," Rune said as Edward and Jailith came out of the castle.

"Rune you should get ready for our trip to Pharae," Edward said.

"I'm already ready!" Rune said.

"Fine," Edward said as he and Jailith went back into the castle.

"Why did they come out and in the castle just to tell me to pack?" Rune asked.

"They must think you have a lot of stuff to pack," Zang said.

"I see... so Zash ready to battle?" Rune asked as she grabbed a practice sword. Zash nodded as he got one as well. Everyone ran off to the side of the battle ring so they wouldn't get caught in the middle of the battle.

"Yeah I'm ready. Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you are our tactician," Zash said as he got into his battle stance.

"Good, because then this would have been boring," Rune said as she got into her battle stance. The two made an attack at each other having their swords collide. Rune then made and attack for the side of Zash's head while Zash blocked it.

"Come on Zash you could beat her!" Zang yelled.

"Rune win one for the girls!" Elinsa yelled. The two battling gave out a quick nod before going back to attack. Rune made and attack for Zash's head, but then he blocked it. Zash then made and attack for the left side of Rune's stomach, but then she blocked it and had a little struggle to keep the practice sword away from her body. Zash then made another strike at Rune's other side, but then she slipped on nothing and fell to the ground to miss it.

"Wow talk about clumsy luck," Romiah said as Rune started to roll out of the way of Zash's attacks. Rune quickly jumped back to her feet and started to run around the ring.

"Is she trying to play "Catch the mouse"?" Maz asked as Rune started to become a blur.

"Actually she's been running a lot from what I could tell. Remember what happened at the battlefield?" Elinsa asked. Everyone, but Romiah nodded, so then Zang explained it to her.

**>+Flashback+> **

_"Rune pay attention!" Mac yelled as he went to shoot another bandit._

_"I am!" Rune yelled again as a couple more bandits started to get behind her. Zang manage to slice some bandits to dices before looking at Rune._

_"Rune!" Zang yelled as he went to kill the bandits behind her, except they were too far away. By the time Zang already started to run the bandits had their axes high above their head. When he killed 10 bandits in his way the axe was already coming down at Rune's head._

_"RUNE!" Zash yelled now looking over to Rune. As the axe hit the dust making a lot of dust appear they waited to see what happened. When the dust cleared Rune wasn't standing at where she was standing before, but was actually off killing a different group of bandits besides the ones that tried to sneak-up on her._

**>End of Flashback **

"Wow," Romiah said as she went back to watch the battle. Zash kept on trying to locate where Rune was, but everytime he got her in view she ran off somewhere else. Rune then made and attack for Zash's head from the back, but then he caught her and blocked the attack.

"Oh great!" Rune yelled as Zash pushed her off her feet and made her sword fly out of her hand. He put the practice sword at her neck with a smile on his face.

"You lose," Zash declared. Rune smiled.

"I just got a bit cocky thinking I got you right there," Rune smiled as she got up to put the practice sword away.

"Great battle! Could we be sparing partners?" Rune asked.

"Yeah," Zash said as he put his practice sword back.

"Hey you two we all could be sparring partners!" Zang yelled intrupping the two.

"Yeah we all could," Rune laughed. Lyn then came out of the castle and saw how the group was actually happy.

"Everyone you have to go and get ready. Romiah you shouldn't unpack yet, because we are going to be heading out to Pharae tomorrow," Lyn said. Everyone nodded as they all went back into the castle to pack. Rune was helping Elinsa pack while the boys were helping themselves. Romiah was also in the room with the girls helping.

"Hey Rune..." Elinsa said in a teasing tone.

"Uhh yeah?" Rune said as she got some of Elinsa's lances.

"You like Zash," Elinsa sang.

"What!" Rune yelled as her face started to turn a bit pink.

"Awww she's blushing!" Romiah laughed.

"Lady Romiah! How could you say that?" Rune asked. The other two girls then started laughing even more now.

"Rune you may call me Romiah, and it's true," Romiah said.

"Yeah besides you and Zash were talking to each other about only being sparring partners! We were all right there," Elinsa said.

"But then he was a challenging partner!" Rune yelled. Romiah giggled a bit as Elinsa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, and you also like him," Elinsa said, "Admit it!" Rune's face was now turning red from all the embarrasment.

"Fine..." Rune stammared.

"That's great! I thought you liked my Zang, but now that I know you like Zash we are all great friends!" Romiah chirpped.

"Well it is pretty obvious you and Lord Zang are together, or atleast like each other from today's event," Elinsa said, "And I should know! I've been around long enough!"

"And I just catch on things quickly," Rune said.

"I see... well you and Zash would work well together," Romiah said as she pat Rune on the back.

"Please stop embarrasing me? Could we talk about something else?" Rune asked.

"No," Elinsa simply answered. Then the two girls continued talking about Rune and Zash not even knowing about who was listening at the door.

"I have to tell Zang this!" Maz said with a large grin on his face, "And maybe Zash."

"About what?" Zang asked. Maz jumped really high hitting his head on the door a bit.

"Zang! You scared me!" Maz yelled and then the door behind him opened.

"Where you evesdropping?" Rune asked Maz sending him a cold glare.

"No not at all! I just walked by when Zang scared me getting me to hit the door!" Maz yelled waving his arms around in the air.

"Yeah right. Please don't let me catch you doing that again," Rune said coldly as she closed the door.

"She is scary sometimes," Maz said.

"Yeah it's like she has two personallities," Zang said.

"More like three, and to you lords," Maz added in.

"What was that?" Zang asked.

"Nothing Zang!" Maz yelled as he ran off into Zang's room. Zang followed him to see Maz with a large grin on his face agian.

"What's with that face Maz?" Zang asked.

"Well I heard the girls saying how Rune likes Zash and how Romiah likes you," Maz said. Zang hit his head as he pointed to something behind Maz.

"I'm right here you know?" Zash asked making Maz jump up again.

"AH! Zash I didn't see you there!" Maz yelled.

"Right," Zash said his voice filled with the I'm-not-believing-you tone.

"Okay fine you got me! Except Rune likes you!" Maz yelled. Zash then went off to pack his own belongings.

"And you like her back!" Maz yelled. Zash stopped walking and blinked a couple of times.

"I like her?" Zash asked.

"Well you should know!" Zang said as he pat Zash on the back. Zash shrugged as he left.

"Zash likes her," Zang said.

"How do you know?" Maz asked.

"Because he didn't say if he likes her or not," Zang grinned as Maz smiled.

"And you like Romiah!" Maz yelled.

"Is it that hard to see?" Zang asked. Maz tilted his head in a thoughtful way.

"Yeah it is," Maz said getting Zang to hit his own head.

"You are and idiot," Zang said.

"At least I don't fail school like you," Maz said.

"What was that?" Zang asked giving Maz a glare.

"Nothing Zang! Just that you fail your own classes!" Maz said.

"Maz!" Zang yelled making his friend run out of his room laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**akkiangel: Whee I fixed the laptop! Hurray for me! Now on with the story and thanks for those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own FE7**

* * *

The group of 8 people finally reaches to Pharae. When the group got to see Eliwood he was a bit confused of why Zash was with them, but then Lyn explain everything to him in front of them all. 

"I see. So Nergal is back once again," Eliwood said as he look at the small group.

"Are you the only ones that will be going?" Eliwood asked.

"At the current moment we may. My brother has gone back to Etruria on his own conditions. We may go and have others join us on our way to defeat Nergal as well," Rune answered. At the moment she was her serious side which seems to have got Maz thinking she was someone else.

"So Rune how well are your tactician skills?" Eliwood asked.

"Her skills are really well," Zash said, "She was able to tell other people's weak points and what to fix for better combat. She is also skilled with a sword if I don't say so myself."

Rune kept her serious face on, but then Maz and Zang was busy talking on how Zash sounded like he likes her, and Elinsa was telling Romiah how Rune my have mood swings from time to time.

"So do you think you keep everyone alive?" Eliwood asked. Rune nodded.

"I don't think I know I can. Nothing is impossible; just need the right orders to stay alive against an army. 3 men maybe able to take down 300 men if they are placed at the right position with the right orders," Rune said with a lot of determination. Eliwood smiled.

"It seems I am able to place the future marquess in your hands Rune. You have as much determination as your mother did," Eliwood said, "You may stay for a while since Hector will be coming by in 4 days." Rune nodded.

"Thank you my lord," Rune said then headed back to the group with Zash following her.

"Hi Rune," Maz said checking what her attitude is at the moment.

"Hi Maz. Lord Zang your father approves for the trip. We will be staying here for 4 days since Lord Hector will be coming by and we may as for his approval about Zash joining us for this trip," Rune said with a smile.

"That's great! Now you just need to persuade your boyfriend's father to let him join," Zang said with a grin.

"Zang at least I don't go off arguing with Romiah for every little thing she wants to do, and fail class," Zash said.

"What!" Zang yelled, but then Zash left leaving behind a fuming Zang.

"Why does everyone use his classes on him?" Rune asked.

"That's easy," Maz said with a grin.

"He fails his classes on purpose," Romiah said.

"Or well doesn't even try at all," Elinsa giggled. Rune shook her head.

"Might as well say Pharae will become ruins with him ruling!" Rune yelled getting Zang to go back to where she was.

"What was that Rune?" Zang asked.

"Nothing my lord, now if you may excuse me I have to go and talk to some people," Rune said as she silently left. Both girls were giggling while Maz was just grinning.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Zang yelled.

"Dunno, because they are," Maz said.

"Argh!" Zang yelled as he went off to chase Maz. The two girls giggles became laughs as the two boys disappeared down the hall.

"Those boys will keep on being like that forever won't they?" Elinsa asked.

"Forever they will," Romiah answered back as she and Elinsa walk down the hall. Rune was outside in the garden holding her iron sword.

"Okay this time I will get it," Rune muttered to herself as she threw a handful of rocks in the air making sure they were separated from each other by a far distance. She then ran to each of the rocks hitting them at an angle having them to land in the marks she made on the ground. When it came down to the last rock she barely made it, but a smile came across her face.

"Finally!" Rune cheered as she started to jump around. Zang and Maz came in time to see Rune jumping around like it was some victory dance.

"Hey Rune what are you doing?" Maz asked. Rune turned around to see the two boys standing there and she quickly sheaths her sword.

"I was just hitting the rocks to where they have to be at on the ground," Rune answered.

"And that helps your training how?" Zang asked. He and Maz as there to see the last part of what Rune did and was a bit impress.

"Well firstly it helps my speed, because without speed all the rocks would be off their target. Then there is my accuracy, because without any accuracy the rocks would also be off their target. Lastly it teaches me to control my strength. If I use too little strength then it would be far off the target, too little then it would be closer to me than the target," Rune explained. Zang just blink a couple of times.

"Excuse me I wasn't listening, could you say that again?" Zang asked. Rune rolled her eyes.

"Make me," Rune said sticking out her tongue in a childish way.

"And she is our tactician?" Maz asked with disbelief.

"And he is the only archer in our group?" Rune asked back with the same tone and a smirk on her face.

"Hey!" Maz yelled as he went off to chase Rune who quickly ran at a fast speed.

"No… fair!" Maz yelled between pants after trying to catch Rune for thirty minutes. Zang just lean on the wall watching the two run around the garden.

"Maz lay off Zash's girl," Zang said with a grin on his face expecting Rune to react to what he said and she did.

"I'm not Zash's girl!" Rune yelled.

"Then why do you and Zash hang out a lot?" Zang asked with the grin on his face still. Rune blink a couple of times.

"Good question why do we hang out a lot? Maybe it's because we are friends!" Rune yelled.

"Friends? Rune you two can't be friends! Can't you tell he likes you?" Maz asked, but then Rune left before he could finish his sentence.

"Do you think she got mad at us for once?" Zang asked as he stop leaning on the wall.

"Didn't we always get her mad at us?" Maz asked.

"Not mad enough to leave a lord with out an answer, or leave when someone is talking to her," Zang said as he went to follow Rune. Rune was walking down the hall staring at the ground as she walked.

_'Why do they keep on yapping on about me and Zash?' _Rune mentally asked herself, but instead she walked right into someone's armor by mistake. Rune fell onto the floor, but then she was rubbing her head.

"S-sorry," Rune said instantly.

"It's alright," Zash said as he look at who was on the ground.

"Oh it's you Lord Zash. I'll get going now," Rune said quickly and left.

"Weird usually she would start talking. I wonder…" Zash said as Zang and Maz slowly came into view from the other end of the hall that Rune came from.

"Zash have you seen Rune?" Zang asked as he got to Zash.

"If you are playing hide-and-seek Rune went that way," Zash said pointing down the hall.

"Actually I think we sort of teased her too much," Maz said scratching the back of his head.

"Teased her about what?" Zash asked looking from Zang to Maz then Maz to Zang.

"You and Rune being together," Zang answered flatly like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Zash hit his head.

_'That explains why she didn't even want to talk the moment she found out she bump into me!' _Zash thought.

"Well you two did if she doesn't even want to talk to you. I suggest you try to apologize to her," Zash said.

"That's what we are trying to do, but she keeps on walking away from us!" Zang yelled.

"Really and here I thought you would be off teasing other people," Zash said then left. Zang stood there pondering about what Zash had just said when he got something else.

"Hey! That's what Maz would do!" Zang yelled getting Maz to give him a glare.

"What it's true," Zang said with a shrug then left.

"Is not!" Maz yelled as he went off to follow Zang. Elinsa just closed the door to Romiah's room and told her what happened.

"So now Rune is mad at all three boys?" Romiah asked.

"Well she is only mad at two of them, but then sadly for Zash she will be trying to avoid him as much as possible so she won't get teased again," Elinsa said.

"They did it too much this time," Romiah said then look out the window to see Rune sitting on a thick branch about 10 feet off the ground.

"Elinsa does she know how to climb trees?" Romiah asked.

"Last time I check she couldn't even climb a tree only a foot higher than her," Elinsa said, "Why?"

"Because she's off the ground by about 10 feet," Romiah said pointing out the window. Elinsa went to join her and tried to look around to see how Rune got on the tree.

"Will she be able to get down?" Romiah asked.

"From what I could see… no unless she jumps off the tree. But that may injure her ankles or legs," Elinsa said with a frown and got to the door.

"Let's see if we could get her down Romiah," Elinsa said and Romiah nodded. The two girls got to the gardens, but then it was a bit harder to locate Rune from below due to all the leaves.

"Rune I know you are in the trees! Come on down!" Elinsa yelled, but then there was no reply. Elinsa started to go to random trees and kick them, but then a little piece of Rune's cloak and smiled.

"I found her! She's in this tree," Elinsa said pointing to the tree on her far left. Zang and Maz had just then came back into the gardens looking around until they saw Romiah and Elinsa stand close to a tree yelling.

"Do you think they went crazy?" Maz asked.

"No… maybe… let's check," Zang said as he went over to where the two yelling girls were with Maz following him.

"Romiah, why are you and Elinsa yelling at a tree?" Zang asked. Romiah turned around to be facing Zang and smiled.

"Because Rune is up there," Romiah answered. Everyone look over to Elinsa to see her yelling her heads off.

"Rune get down here now or else I'll come up for you!" Elinsa yelled, but then nothing happened. Everyone could tell Elinsa was getting mad and that it was best to stay away from her at the moment.

"Rune if you don't get down this moment I will come up there myself!" Elinsa yelled.

"Don't," Zash said as he walk over to the little group near the tree, "Rune fell asleep in the tree."

"Then she should go asleep in her room!" Elinsa yelled then turned back to the tree yelling upwards to the sleeping girl. After a while Elinsa knew it was no use so then she started to climb the three, but only to have slid back down.

"This tree you can't climb!" Elinsa yelled.

"Then how did Rune get up?" Romiah asked. Maz went to the tree to see little holes from a sword in it.

"She used her sword. Smart girl," Maz said. Elinsa then grabbed her lance and stab it into the tree.

"Then I'll use my lance!" Elinsa yelled and started to climb. Everyone gave out a sigh.

"It's a no wonder why those two are old friends," Zang said as Elinsa got to the top.

"Rune wake up now!" Elinsa yelled. Rune's eyes flutter open to see Elinsa sitting right in front of her holding an iron lance.

"Oh hello," Rune said then started to climb high and jump onto the balcony not too far away from the tree.

"She used a bloody balcony!" Elinsa yelled seeing how there was no point of climbing up getting everyone to laugh.

"Yeah you didn't see it, and it was quite funny to see you climb," Zang laughed.

"So how will you get down?" Maz asked. Elinsa blinked a couple of times seeing how Rune just closed the balcony doors and she was stuck in a tree.

"Someone help!" Elinsa yelled as Jailith came.

"Why is she up there?" Jailith asked.

"She went to get Rune, but then Rune got off the tree through the balcony and now she's up there," Zang said. Jailith look up to see Elinsa in a tree 10 feet above the air until a rock hit her on the head. Everyone look to see it was Rune who threw the rock at her friend.

"Use your lance and stab it in the tree. Then go and do a little flip on it down. It should be easier seeing how you could do those things," Rune said then left. Elinsa blinked a couple of times before doing what Rune did then ran after her friend leaving her lance behind. Romiah ran and grabbed Elinsa's lance before she went off after the other two girls.

"Elinsa you left your lance!" Romiah yelled as she ran. Zang and Maz blinked for a while until Zash hit them on the head.

"What was that for?" Zang and Maz yelled as they rub their heads.

"Weren't you going to tell Rune something?" Zash asked.

"Oh yea!" Zang yelled then ran off trying to find the girl that just left not speaking a word to anyone, but Elinsa. When Elinsa found out what room Rune was in she stayed outside listening to what Rune was saying.

"Stupid Maz... and Zang," Rune said darkly, "Just because Zash and I talk to each other a lot doesn't mean we like each other!"

"You actually never know," someone else said getting Elinsa to jump.

"Yeah and why are you here?" Rune asked still in a darkly tone. There was a little pause.

"Just because I work for Nergal doesn't mean I can't visit my friends," the person said. Rune snorted.

"You mean visit your enemies. You know that you will be in deep trouble if they found out?" Rune asked.

"If Rune, and besides if you weren't so cute I might have be able to do my mission first," the person said again.

"Your fault, and besides didn't I tell you already I like no one?" Rune asked.

"Yeah, but you never said that couldn't change," the person said, "Well anyways I'm off Rune! Talk to your friends and be your normal self! I dislike seeing you like this. Well see you some other time!" As Elinsa heard the person leave she came in acting like she just found Rune.

"Oh Rune here you are. I was looking for you," Elinsa said.

"So how much did you heard?" Rune asked.

"You cursing at Lord Zang and Maz," Elinsa answered. Rune sighed.

"I'm screwed aren't I?" Rune asked.

"Yes you are. I can't believe you are talking with the enemy!" Elinsa yelled, but Rune covered her mouth and looked around causiously.

"Just because he is your enemy doesn't make him my enemy. Besides if you promise to keep this as a secret and keep it I will do something you want me to do," Rune said as she back away from Elinsa. Elinsa had two things, but the Rune was only going to allow one thing so she chose the one that would have a big affect on the team if Rune didn't do it.

"Okay Rune is your normal self. Like how you would go and talk to Lord Zash and act like you aren't bothered by Maz and Zang's teasing, and you know it all," Elinsa said and Rune nodded.

"Yeah I got it no need for a list. Hi Elinsa!" Rune said instantly doing what Elinsa wanted her to do.

"Hello Rune. Maz and Lord Zang were looking for you. Better find them soon," Elinsa said like nothing ever happened.

"Okay thanks for telling me Elinsa," Rune said with a smile then left. As Rune did Elinsa watch Rune with a frown.

_'Rune what has happen to you?' _Elinsa thought knowing that wasn't how her friend would usually act. When Maz and Zang found her she just smiled.

"Did you want to say something to me?" Rune asked. Maz and Zang looked at each other confused then looked at Rune.

"Yeah sorry about the teasing Rune. It looks like we sort of went overboard," Zang said.

"Yeah same here," Maz said. Rune smiled.

"In that case," Rune said as she walk to the two boys and ruffled their hairs.

"There!" Rune said then ran down the hall before the two boys can go and chase her. Elinsa walked out the room just to have Rune run right past her making her nearly fall.

"Rune watch it!" Elinsa yelled, but then Maz and Zang came running making her fall this time.

"Ow! You two watch it!" Elinsa yelled. Zash heard laughter coming down the hall and the next thing that happen someone ran into his armor once again.

"Ow! Why do I always run into things?" Rune asked as she rubs her head then look up to see Zash. Rune smiled.

"Hi Zash!" Rune said with a smile. Zash smiled.

"Hi Rune. It seems you are back to normal," Zash said as he help Rune up.

"After a couple of chats with some people yeah I'm back to normal! I just had a lot of things in mind," Rune said, but then Maz ran into her by mistake getting her to fall forward on to Zash. Zang stopped in his tracks and he was staring for a long time. Maz sort of took a couple of dizzy steps back then regained his balance and saw what he just did.

"Rune why are you... Zash why are you holding Rune?" Maz asked. Rune was blushing a bit, but then instantly moved away from Zash a bit to go and attack Maz with her sword.

"Maz get back here!" Rune yelled as she chase the archer down the hall.

"Ahhhh Zash save me!" Maz yelled as he ran away from the fuming girl.

* * *

**akkiangel: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own FE7**

* * *

The lord of Ostia has just arrived to Pharae, but then he wasn't alone. 

"B-Benis!" Zash yelled. Benis was a young blue headed 19 years old with a black bandana. From what Rune could tell Benis was into the updated world of clothes regardless his position.

"Yes. So Zang how are you and Romiah?" Benis asked then look at the teenagers to see Rune. Rune gave him a little smile.

"Hello my name is Rune. I am a tactician from Etruria," Rune said with a little bow, "You are Benis. Hector's first grandson who is the future marquess of Ostia, and aslo is Zash's older brother." Benis nodded.

"Yes you are correct. So who are you with?" Benis asked. Rune gave him a questioned look, but then Maz answered.

"She's with Zash," Maz grinned. Rune shot Maz a glare, but then he was too busy to even notice.

"Oh I see," Benis said then he was back off bugging Zang till his heart content. Everyone was laughing a bit by the time Zang went off yelling.

"Benis stop bugging me!" Zang yelled, "You are driving me crazy!"

"As if you weren't crazy already," Maz laughed receiving a glare from the future marquess of Pharae.

"What was that Maz?" Zang asked.

"Why do you always ask me?" Maz asked.

"Because it always comes out of your mouth!" Zang yelled. Romiah giggled as she tug on Zang's arm.

"Zang, Lord Hector is coming," Romiah said.

"I'm already here," Hector said getting everyone to jump a bit.

"Hello Lord Hector," Rune said as she turn to the lord.

"Hello so you are Rune right? I heard that Eliwood and Lyn has approve for Zang's travel on this mission. Zash will most likely do anything to go on this so I will approve for him to go," Hector said.

"Lord Hector wouldn't you usually ask me any questions?" Rune asked.

"Well Eliwood and Lyn have both approved for you, and so I trust their judgments as well," Hector said. Rune bowed.

"Thank you Lord Hector," Rune said then looked at Zash and smiled. After Hector left Rune disappeared getting everyone to look for her again.

"Why does she disappear all the time?" Zang yelled.

"Because she does," Maz said getting hit by Elinsa.

"Don't try to be smart," Elinsa said.

"But I am smart," Maz yelled.

"Smart to get yourself killed. How do you survive the battlefield?" Zang yelled.

"My skills," Maz said with a grin as he accidentally ran in Romiah at corner of the hall.

"Ouch," Maz yelled as Zang when to go help Romiah up.

"Hey are you okay?" Zang asked Romiah.

"Yeah. Thanks Zang," Romiah said. Just then outside they heard a scream and ran to the source of the scream.

"Rune's in trouble... again!" Elinsa yelled as they ran. When they got to the garden they saw Rune on her ass staring right into a young girl's eyes.

"Rune are you alright?" Zash asked as he went to help Rune up.

"If you call being scared half to death alright then yes," Rune said then turned to the Valkyrie.

"Hello Lady Sorina, what brings you here?" Rune asked.

"Well Edward came to the--" Sorina started, but then was cut off.

"Oh no he didn't drag you here did he!" Rune asked instantly. Sorina laughed.

"No Rune he just came to tell me what has happened and so I decided to come here with your brother," Sorina said. Rune gave out a sigh and started to introduce everyone. After she was done she went off talking to Sorina more than paying attention to anyone else.

"How come now she is talking to Lady Sorina more than you now Zash?" Zang asked.

"That's because they are really close friends," Edward said popping out of no where.

"AH!" Zang and Maz yelled scaring Rune to pull out her sword and Elinsa to take out her lance.

"What is it?" Rune and Elinsa yelled.

"Him," Maz said pointing to Edward. Elinsa gave out a sigh as she put her lance back where it belongs, but then Rune did something unexpected.

"Edward... I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rune yelled as she started to chase Edward around the garden.

"What did he do?" Benis asked watching the two run around in circles.

"He persuaded Lady Sorina to come," Jailith said. Benis nodded.

"That makes better sense for her to do that," Benis said. The next thing that happened was that Edward was on the ground screaming for help. Sorina gave out a sigh as she went to get the younger sister off the older brother.

"I'm saved to see another day," Edward exclaimed.

"Really? Watch your back at night," Rune said evilly getting Edward to take a couple steps away from her.

"Anyone want to uhh watch my door tonight?" Edward asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Nah I want my neck to stay with my body," Maz said.

"No thanks I need to be living still," Zang said.

"Living to be staying with Romiah," Benis added in.

"Benis… be quiet please," Zang said.

"Elinsa? Lady Romiah? Lord Zash? Lord Benis?" Edward asked looking at the three people.

"No I need to practice my lance skills," Elinsa said.

"I have to practice my sword skills too," Romiah said.

"I have to get ready for the future battles," Zash said.

"I need to go and bother Zang," Benis simply said.

"Please anyone!" Edward yelled fearing the younger sister's wrath and what she will do to him.

"She isn't that bad now is she?" Zang asked.

"You try living with her," Edward said, but then he got hit by a large book.

"You try watching your mouth," Rune said.

"How could I be watching my mouth if it is on my face where my eyes are?" Edward asked.

"Edward you know what I mean!" Rune yelled and was off again attacking Edward on the head. Sorina and Jalith left somewhere, most likely to the library, while Elinsa and Romiah went to practice their fighting skills at one another, and Zash had to pull Rune off her brother before she could kill him. Zang and Maz was just sitting there laughing at the scene.

"Let me kill him!" Rune yelled as she tried to jump Edward again, but then Zash didn't let her. Instead he threw her over his shoulder and started to walk off away from Edward.

"Hey I'm not a sack of potatoes!Put me down!" Rune yelled as she started kicking and punching the Lord's armor, but it had no affect on him what so ever.

"You know that doesn't hurt right?" Zash said. Rune pouted.

"Just put me down!" Rune yelled. Outside everyone could hear Rune yelling and the people started to laugh a bit.

"Looks likes Zash does fancy Rune!" Benis laughed.

"Yes we have always told them that, but they don't listen," Zang said.

"Oh just like how you and Romiah were the first time?" Benis asked.

"Oh yeah! It's just like Zash and Rune!" Maz yelled and started to tease Zang about how he and Romiah acted the first couple times they met.

"Why did you bring that up?" Zang asked as Maz continue telling the memory.

"I had to. It's too good to waist," Benis grinned.

"Not for me," Zang said.

"Well you need to get teased for once," Benis said simply, "Besides you and Romiah **will** get marry in the future won't you?" Zang jump off his seat now blushing 100 shades of red.

"Benis! That is none of your concern!" Zang yelled. Benis laughed at Zang's face, and Maz confused face.

**Romiah and Elinsa **

Elinsa and Romiah were sparring and talking until they heard someone yelling.

"Just put me down!" Rune yelled. Elinsa laughed while Romiah giggled.

"Those two fit together perfectly," Romiah giggled.

"Yeah! Want to try to get them together?" Elinsa asked.

"But how?" Romiah asked. Elinsa smiled.

"Well Maz and I got you and Zang to admit your feelings to each other! We surely could do Rune and Zash!" Elinsa said.

"Okay," Romiah said and they started talking about their plans.

**Jailith and Sorina **

"It's been a while Jailith," Sorina said. Jailith nodded.

"Yes you haven't left Etrutia for a while and came by," Jailith said.

"I'm sorry, it was just that I was busy, but now here I am going with everyone to somewhere," Sorina said.

"Sorina how did you pursuade your father?" Jailith asked. Sorina smiled.

"I asked him a lot of times and mention those who were coming. When he heard you were going to be with us he agreed to let me come, only if I am careful enough not to get killed," Sorina said.

"Okay," Jailith said.

"Just put me down!" Rune yelled. Sorina laughed.

"It sounds like Rune is having fun," Sorina said.

"Yes it does," Jailith agreed.

**Rune and Zash **

"Why did you do that?" Rune asked.

"You were wanting to kill your own brother in front of us all. What makes you think I won't stop you?" Zash asked. Rune pouted.

"But it was for revenge! He was evil enough to get my friend in this situation," Rune said.

"And I thought you said that no one would die on this trip," Zash said.

"Did the trip start yet?" Rune asked.

"No," Zash said.

"Then shouldn't I be allow to kill him while I can?" Rune asked.

"Rune he is your brother. He was only trying to help us out by trying to get some more people to assist us, but if you don't want them you could turn down their offer," Zash said.

"But Sorina won't let me! She was looking forward to this the moment Edward told her about it! He should have said nothing!" Rune yelled. Zash shook his head seeing how Rune was pretending to be dramatic when she was really happy about her friend coming on the so called "trip". When Zash look up her saw that Rune was gone and heard a male voice screaming down the hall followed by laughter. Zash sprinted down the hall to see Rune once again trying to kill her older brother.

"Rune calm down!" Zash yelled as he grab Rune again, but then Maz and Zang just came to see Zash holding Rune.

"Hey Zash does like Rune!" Maz yelled, but then recieved a death glare from the younger girl.

"Hey he's just trying to save my older brother's ass! I want to kill him!" Rune yelled as she made another attempt to jump Edward who was just standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Rune would you really hurt Lord Zash just to cut off my head?" Edward asked the younger sibling who just stop thrashing around at the moment to think.

"No," Rune finally said, but then she threw her sword at Edward who manage to duck in time.

"But I should have aim for your head earilier!" Rune yelled and went back thrashing around.

"Rune you should calm down so you don't kill your future husband," Zang grinned at Zash the moment he said that,.

"And you shouldn't you be next to Romiah?" Rune said back. Zang look up on the ceiling then back to Rune.

"Hey if she wanted me to go with her I would have done that," Zang said then continued, "But right now I need to know when will you and Zash get together? It's wearing out my patience when you two obviously love each other."

"ZANG!" Rune yelled now trying to jump the Pharae's future marquess forgetting everything about Edward. Zang and Maz laughed at the younger girl's reaction while Zash was having one heck of a time holding Rune back from killing Zang. After a while Rune finally calm down and Zash slowly let her go to make sure she wouldn't jump anyone and she didn't.

"Okay everyone we will leave tomorrow by morning. Don't pack to many items and be sure to have extra weapons since we won't know what will happen later. Go spread word of this to everyone else and get a nice rest for tomorrow we will be having one long day," Rune said then left. Zang look at Zash who was still looking at Rune retreating to somewhere and grinned.

"Don't worry Zash she will see that she likes you as well," Zang said as he pat Zash on the back.

"Zang stop saying that already!" Zash yelled as he went off hitting Zang on the head. Benis let out a laugh seeing how the two old friends were acting while Maz was just looking at the two.

"Don't worry Zash. You could get back at Zang by mention Romiah so much. Don't you just love Romiah Zang?" Benis asked then went off teasing Zang again.

"Don't you remember that time when you slip and fell down a hill and Romiah was running after you yelling. By the time you reach the bottom Romiah had already told all the adults and was running to your side with a staff to mend your wound. She was crying so much thinking that you might die," Benis shook his head at Zang, "So much love at such a young age don't you agree?" Benis asked. Zash laughed at Zang.

"Yeah you love is visible miles away," Zash said.

"Hey at least mines is visible Zash. You should quickly get Rune to see your love or else she might be taken by the time you tell her," Zang said.

"But she said that she likes him!" Maz yelled jumping up and down.

"So you did listen in on our conversation," Elinsa said appearing out of no where behind Maz with Romiah. Maz jump a fair couple of feets and let out a scream. Romiah laughed a bit as she walked over to Zang's side.

"Heh heh... yeah I did," Maz said getting ready to run away from the lancer if needed, but then she just shrug.

"Well then you better hope Rune doesn't know," Elinsa said and left by herself.

"You know Maz... she might tell Rune," Zash said. Maz jump.

"NO! Elinsa don't tell Rune please I beg of you!" Maz yelled as he ran after the lancer fearing what she may tell her friend. Everyone burst out laughing hearing how Maz was begging Elinsa not to tell her friend anything. For once Maz was begging someone not to do something that may risk his life.

"My my that was surprising," Benis laughed.

"Would have been better if it was you Benis," Zang said.

"No it would have been better if it was you running after Romiah asking for her forgivness," Benis said with a grin on his face. Just down the hall where the lancer and the archer was standing at was making a deal.

"So let's try to get them together," Elinsa grinned. Maz nodded.

"Yes it will be enjoying," Maz said with a humongous grin from ear to ear as the two shook hands.

**Rune**

Rune had just retreated to the library to see Jailith and Sorina having a delightful conversation. Rune grinned at the two as she hid behind some of the bookshelves and took a book off the shelf.

'Wow Jailith is actually talking! When I'm around he never talks... or well to me atleast. He must be good friends with Sorina,' Rune thought as she read the book she had in her hand. To her surprise the book was actually a book filled with advices for tactians such as herself. Rune look at the cover to see it had no name on it, but then it had many battlefield drawings in side of it. Rune looked at a picture carefully to see it was actually a drawing ouside Bern with wyvern riders scattered everywhere on the mountains and some in the air. Rune then skip to another random page to see it was a picture on someone's point of view on the ship while it was being attack on both sides. Rune closed the book at headed out of the library taking the book with her.

'It seems the book has some nice details for me to use,' Rune thought as she went to her room and started to check if they had all the requirments to survive the trip.

'Maz better know how to hunt,' Rune thought as her eyes scan through the list.

"Zang is in love with Romiah! Admit it Zang!" Benis's voice was heard from behind Rune's door. Rune silently put the list down on the book and turned to the door to hear more voices.

"Fine I admit it! I already admitted it a thousand times Benis!" Zang's voice now yelled. Rune let out a low giggle as the yelling continued.

"But you never show it Zang! You should start showing your affection towards Romiah more," Benis said.

"Benis you need to find someone to show your affections to," Zang said. Benis was silent for a minute then foot-steps was heard coming from the hall. When the foot-step sounds finally went quiet there was no sound made.

"Do you know that Rune's room is right there?" Elinsa asked.

"What! No please don't tell me that Rune is in there right now!" Zang yelled. Rune felt like laughing and she did getting everyone outside silent. The door opened a little and Elinsa's head poked in.

"Okay Zang I won't tell you," Elinsa said as she open the door further to allow herself in. Rune went back reading the list like she had nothing better to do until the others came in her room as well.

"So this is where you went to," Zash said. Rune let out a sigh.

"Am I not allowed to be by myself?" Rune asked with a lot of politness in her voice.

"No you aren't," Elinsa answered before anyone else could say yes.

"You for now on will be accompanying Zash or you may think of it as Zash accompanying you. Either way you both will be staying close to each other," Elinsa said with a grin.

"What!" Rune yelled with disbelief in her voice. Maz laughed.

"Don't worry Rune! At least you and Zash will be close to each other for a long time!" Maz yelled.

"I bet Zang and Romiah will be closer than Rune and Zash," Benis grinned at Zang who mearly slap his own forehead.

"I feel like you have a plan, but I rather not hear it. Get ready for tomorrow we have a large trip ahead of us. Have everyone be getting sleep in an hour. We have to leave at the morning," Rune said as she kick everyone out of her room and slam the door shut.

"What's with Rune?" Zang asked as he got up and brush his clothes off.

"Probably ruined her quiet time," Elinsa said as she waited for Benis to get off of her.

"I thought you'd be squish by now," Maz said as Zash got off of him.

"I'm dying for air here," Elinsa said and Benis let out a laugh as he got off the smaller girl who jump instantly.

"So Zang are you going to go and check-up on your Romiah?" Benis asked getting Zang to go off yelling at Benis again. Everyone let out a laugh of some type then after a while stopped.

"I'm going to go and find Edward," Zash said.

"Right and Maz and I will go look for Sorina and Jailith," Elinsa said with a grin on her face.

"Yeah and Zang will go and look for his Romiah," Benis said then left before Zang could blow off another fuse. The group scattered looking for the people they said they would look for. Rune was leaning on her door shaking her head at the people who was leaving.

"They act like kids," Rune said as she went to her balcony and stared at the stary sky not knowing who was down there watching her.

* * *

**akkiangel: Another chapter done! Sorry for taking so long to post this one up, it's because then the bloodly laptop wouldn't let me go and post it up. Anyways may I tell you that you are allowed to submit your OCs. I will just need the basic information for your OCs and please have these questions answered:**

**1. Why does your OC join the group?  
2. Would your OC fall in love with anyone in the group? If so who will they fall in love with? (It will be limited so don't get mad at me if your OC doesn't fall in love with the person you want them to!)  
3. Are they related to any of the chacters in FE7? If so who? (Sorry, but Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, and Flornia has already been chosen to be related to some OCs)**

**akkiangel: Thanks for your time, now please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own FE7**

* * *

The group has left Pharae for the search of more recruits and for the Dragon's Gate. They were resting in a forest during noon from all the heat and walking that have taking in. Rune was sitting underneath a tree reading the book she took out of Caelin. Zash went to go and get water for the group while Maz was trying to teach Elinsa how to use a bow and arrow, but was failing miserably. Jailith was teaching Sorina how she can use fire anime and seem to have gotten the hang of it all. Edward was just looking at all the tomb books he had to make sure he has all the things he needs and staves. Zang and Romiah was talking about what they can do when they finish defeating Nergal, and Benis was just there bugging everyone as much as possible, especially Zang and Romiah.

"They are acting like kids still," Rune said to herself as she turn a page to read what was written next to the picture describing what was going on.

"We aren't acting like kids Rune. We are just trying to have fun," Benis said with a grin on his face. Rune hit her head with the book and gave out a sigh.

"How did they all become insane?" Rune asked, and Benis just laughed.

"I don't know. Its how you see us in your own way, which is obviously insane!" Benis said getting Rune to ignore him for the rest of the time. Just then an arrow flew by and hit the tree Rune was using as a leaning post above her head only by two inches.

"Ah!" Rune yelled as the arrow barely missed her. She look over to Maz and Elinsa who gave out a weak laugh.

"Sorry Rune, but at least it didn't hit you," Elinsa said.

"If it did hit me then Edward would be healing me right now and I'd attack you the moment it's done," Rune said as she grip on to the book tightly.

"We'll be more careful," Maz said then the two resume their teaching. Rune sigh and shook her head.

"I'd be lucky to see another day," Rune said then heard Romiah scream and look up to see why. The only reason why she scream was because; an arrow would have hit her if Zang didn't push her to the side in time.

"Okay you two if you are going to practice archery go and practice over there shooting only at that tree!" Rune yelled pointing to a tree not far from the camp, but far enough to be safe.

"Right, going!" Elinsa yelled and the two ran off to practice their archery.

"I swear they are trying to kill us all," Rune muttered.

"Must be your imagination," Edward said.

"Wow that was close or else Romiah would have gotten hurt so badly," Benis said.

"Yeah, Elinsa needs to aim better," Zang said as he help Romiah to her feet.

"Thanks Zang," Romiah said as she got up. Not too long later when Zash finally came back the group heard someone else screaming. The group look to see it was a bandit with a burn back thanks to a certain Etrurian girl.

"Looks like that's a good thing," Rune said then look at the trees of the forest.

"One bandit means there's more, and that means," Zash said, then a group of bandits came out of the forest.

"Are they with Black Fang?" Romiah asked as she stood behind Zang. Elinsa shrug.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Rune asked.

"We want all the things you have and the ladies," A bandit answered and Rune shook her head.

"No, Black Fang bandits are more trained then these idiots," Rune said to the group. The bandits took the opportunity to attack Rune while she was talking, but Zash intercepted the attack with his sword just in time. Everyone took out their weapon and the battle then begun instantly. Edward, Jailith, Maz, and Sorina were in the back while everyone else was up front. Elinsa and Benis were having a little trouble with the bandits due to their disadvantage while Rune, Zash, Zang, and Romiah had an advantage. Zang was staying near Romiah throughout the battle making sure she was going to be okay while Rune and Zash was separated from each other taking care of different bandits. Elinsa got a deep cut in her left arm from a double attack that was made at her, but then Maz manage to help her a bit.

"Elinsa pull back till you arm gets healed! Everyone be careful some of these axes has poison in them," Rune yelled as she manage to side-step an attack and cut the bandit straight in the stomach. A bandit then sneak up on Rune and was about to attack her when a spear came diving into his head. Everyone looked at the direction of where the spear came from to see a man that was about 6'7" with fairly tan skin. He was only wearing pants and had a necklace made of bird claws, animals fangs, and claws. He had medium-dark brown wild hair that reaches to his waist with blushish green eyes that had a little bit of golden yellow outlinging the pupils. The man had on dark-green loin pants on, but then he was shirtless revealing his large muscules and broad-shoulders. It took a while for it all the register in Rune's mind, but then the moment it did she noticed everyone was back into battling the bandits including the mysterious man. After a while of battling when the bandits were finally gone Romiah, Edward, and Sorina went off healing those who got injuried in battle. Rune was busy checking who got hurt and how badly to see if they will be able to battle in the future. Luckly no one was badly injuried and all was left was to talk to the mysterious man who joined them in the middle of the battle.

"Pardon me Sir, but who are you?" Rune asked the man. He was silent at first, but then finally gave the younger girl an answer.

"Shard," was all the man said. Rune gave out a sigh thinking he would never answer her question and just leave her in the dark.

"Well why were you wondering about around these parts and why did you decided to help us?" Rune asked in a manerly way. Zash went over to the two to see what was going on and to make sure Rune wouldn't get attack by the stranger even though he did save her once.

"I was looking for someone or a group. They were killing the land," Shard answered simply. Rune nodded.

"Indeed they were. What group were you looking for?" Rune asked.

"Those who were corrupted," Shard said. Rune looked at Zash for a moment and he just walked off towards the group. Rune gave out a sigh seeing how Zash just left and shook her head while she was at it.

"Shard would you like to join us? We are going to be heading to the Dragon's Gate and wewill need help on the way. Please lend us your strength," Rune said and much to her luck Shard nodded.

"Thank you Shard! Would you like to come and meet everyone else?" Rune asked as she started to head towards the group. Shard was just quiet and followed so then Rune shrugged.

"Hey Rune we will have to camp out for the night," Elinsa said as she got her bow and arrow ready.

"Okay we will camp out here and set out before sun rise, and go and practice away from the camp!" Rune yelled instantly just in case Elinsa shoots someone again. Sorina gave out a little laugh.

"Still not trusting her with a bow and arrow now are we Rune?" Sorina asked and Rune nodded.

"I'd prefer that Elinsa shoots a tree instead of someone in the camp. So how did your anime magic go so far?" Rune asked as she sat down next to the fire for warmth.

"Pretty well. I was able to get the fire started, but I still can't do Elfire yet," Sorina answered. Rune rolled her eyes.

"You only started Sorina. You are more of a cleric then a fire mage user. When we get into town we should go and get ready for our long battle ahead," Rune said. Sorina nodded.

"So are we going to go in town?" Elinsa asked as she came to the campfire. Rune nodded.

"Most of our weapons looks like they will break after two battles already," Rune pointed out, "We should go to town and buy new ones, espeically your lance Elinsa." Elinsa looked at her lance that looks like it would break at any moment and nodded.

"Yes and I think I'm going to go and buy a practice bow. I don't want to use Maz's bow anymore," Elinsa said.

"Well where is Romiah?" Sorina asked as she look around for the cleric.

"She went to sleep after healing everyone. Edward already went to sleep as well. So who will be on the look out?" Elinsa asked.

"I really don't know. The boys are already back in their tents. Well we all should, but then that would leave this place an easy target," Rune said.

"I'll watch," Shard said and Rune nodded, but everyone else jumped.

"Who is he?" Elinsa asked.

"Oh this is Shard. Shard that is Elinsa and Sorina. You will meet the others tomorrow," Rune said. Shard just gave a nod and the three girls went back to their tent they were sharing with Romiah. Jailith was busy sitting in his tent reading his magic tomes while Edward went to sleep. In a different tent Zash, Maz, Zang, and Benis was talking.

"So Zash why did you head over to where Rune was?" Zang asked getting ready to tease.

"To check up on Rune. The guy's name was Shard and I think Rune asked him to join," Zash said.

"What do you mean think? Did you leave her by herself?" Maz asked. Benis laughed.

"If I was here and Rune isn't what does that mean?" Zash asked.

"Oh so you did!" Maz yelled.

"Maz sometimes I think you lost all your wits somehow," Zang said to his friend.

"He has indeed," Benis said.

"Hey at least I didn't fail in school," Maz defended himself.

"What?" Zang asked dangerously, but before anyone could say anything they heard someone leaving.

"Who would be leaving right now?" Benis asked as he went out to look. The other three boy followed to see someone in a black cloak concealing their idenity pretty well walk into the forest. All four boys looked at each other and nodded. They followed the cloak figure to stop at near a waterfall and a largelake.

"I've never seen this before," Maz whispered.

"None of us had," Zang whispered back. The hood of thecloak fell off toreveal Rune underneath it.The young girl sat down on a rock and gave out a sigh staring at the moon.

"Is it me or has Rune been sighing a lot?" Benis whispered.The two teasers nodded,but then Zash just payed attention to what wasgoing on.Half a second later another figureappeared and Rune smiled.

"Hello Roland. How are you doing?" Rune asked. The dark green hood came off and Roland smiled **(A/N: Roland is just a normal guy okay!)**

"Just normal mission Nergal send me on. The funny thing was that he never bother to send me after your medallion yet ever since from last time," Roland said. Rune nodded.

"Well did he send a group of bandits after us already?" Rune asked and Roland shook his head.

"None that I know of. If he did the I should have been informed, but I guess I'll find out later," Roland said. Rune gave out another sigh as she started to lean back on her two hands supporting her own body. Roland grin at how Rune kept on staring at the moon and sighing.

"Now is it possible you are in love?" Roland asked getting Rune to stop staring at the moon, but at him.

"Don't tell me you have been following us and listening to Zang and Maz's teasing!" Rune said as she stared at Roland. Roland gave Rune a grin getting her to bury her face in her hands.

"Oh god no! Those two are jokers so much I think I may go insane! And now you! What would Nergal say about it?" Rune pratically yelled trying to be dramatic, but it sounded more of a joke. Roland gave out a laugh and smiled once again.

"Well Nergal won't be saying anything until he finds this out," Roland said.

"Then your head would probably be flying off to somewhere in an instant," Rune muttered.

"What? She is talking to Nergal's henchmen?" Maz whispered with complete shock.

"This... this can't be," Zash said.

"Come on don't worry! Friends first then my job is second so I really wouldn't care," Roland said. Rune shook her head.

"You care about your friends mainly, but then your job will get you to lose your head! Why not just join us so you won't lose your head?" Rune asked.

"Well if I join you then I would have to go against my friends that's on Nergal's side. Then they will call me a traitor and try to kill me even more making it harder for you and your group. Then there is your group. That girl... Elinsa was it? She already knows how I am on Nergal's side and will hate me still. So either way it really wouldn't help. At least if I was on Nergal's side then I could give you the information you may need to continue your journey," Roland answered.

"For once you speak with wits," Rune said shaking her head seeing how she lost in the conversation. Roland grin.

"Only when I need to. Don't worry, when Nergal is really close to finding it out and may kill me then I'll come in join," Roland said. Rune nodded.

"Fine, but still at the Dragon's Gate you should already have joined our group. If not then join us at the Dragon's Gate," Rune said and Roland nodded.

"Of course I will. Dragons are a pain to kill if wyverns are troublesome themselves! And they were trained to listen to us! Think about those that weren't and will just kill us instantly," Roland said. Rune laughed.

"Hey so do you want to spar for a moment?" Roland asked and Rune looked at the moon for a moment then nodded.

"I've still got time so why not?" Rune asked as she pulled out her sword. Roland grin.

"Alright. You win you get something. I win I get to throw you in the water!" Roland said and pulled out his sword.

"What? Then they will know I went somewhere!" Rune yelled as Roland charged at her. Roland laughed.

"More reasons to try harder than before," Roland said as he attacked Rune. Rune block most of his attacks, but on some of them she dodge.

"Zash this guy sounds like he really does like Rune," Zang whispered to Zash.

"His sword may have poison on it. We should watch carefully," Benis said trying to change the subject.

"Well Zash you will have to get answers from Rune later," Maz whispered as he watch the battle. Zash nodded.

"Yes I do have questions of my own to ask," Zash said as they saw someone fell in the water. Rune was on land laughing at Roland who was currently soak to the bone.

"Rune you distracted me with the battle and push me in!" Roland yelled as he got out of the water and Rune laughed.

"Be aware of your surroundings. If not then someone may be able to sneak up on you and attack from behind," Rune said. Roland grin.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind wise one. Now let's just say you won the battle seeing how if I didn't feel into the water the you'd have a chance to strike at my head," Roland said.

"But you weren't even trying! You were holding it back," Rune said sounding like a little kid. Roland laughed at he patted Rune on the head.

"No I wasn't Rune. You were the one who improved so it's natural if it seem too easy for you. Now for your reward for beating me tomorrow since you will get to town I'll be there waiting for you. If I understand from our last battle you need a new sword and I think you may need some armor as well. All you have on is your normal clothes and a cloak which won't help you at all. I'll be buying you the things you want and show you what you should get," Roland said. Rune nodded.

"Alright," Rune said then looked up at the sky.

"I should get going. I'm only going to be getting little sleep from this," Rune said with laughter. Roland nodded.

"Since you will see me tomorrow morning tomorrow night you may get a nice long rest. I'll be off tomorrow so don't worry about my work," Roland said.

"Okay," Rune said as she started to walk towards the forest. Zash, Zang, Maz, and Benis quickly got out of the way Rune was going to go, but still followed her silently.

"Hey let me escort you back to the camp at least," Roland said as he followed Rune and she stop for him to catch up with her.

"Alright. After all if I get attack by a group of bandits I won't really be lucky," Rune said as Roland took her arm. Zang quickly covered Zash's mouth since it was opened to yell something, and Benis did Maz's since he was going to yelled as well. As Roland and Rune walked Roland looked at the four boys and stuck out his tonuge at the four quickly and then went back to walking normally. When Rune got back to the camp Roland left and the four boys went to their tent and yelling could be heard.

"What was that for Zang!" Zash yelled and Zang started to put his hands up for defense.

"You were going to yell! If I didn't cover your mouth Rune would have found out we followed her!" Zang yelled.

"She would have found out anyways!" Maz yelled.

"She only needs to know that Zash followed her and not all of us. If she knows that we all followed her she would kill us for following her," Benis said.

"And if it was just Zash she really wouldn't mind. All she would feel is a bit guilty," Zang said.

"Oh and Maz you should talk to Elinsa," Benis said.

"What? Why?" Maz asked.

"Because you are closest to Elinsa and that guy said she knew about him already," Zash said. Zang shook his head.

"This is all messed up. Since Rune will be tired Zash you will have her sitting on your horse so she may sleep and you may talk to her. Maz you could just be talking to Elinsa in the front or back. Shard could take Rune's horse since he doesn't have one of his own. When we go to town we will split up, but someone will have to follow Rune, and it can't be Zash," Zang said.

"Wait what!" Zash yelled.

"Why can't it be Zash?" Maz asked.

"Because then he might yelled at her when he sees something wrong. Benis since you have nothing better to do just go and buy a new lance or two and follow her," Zang said. Benis nodded.

"This will be a fun time," Benis said sarcasticlly as he went to bed.

"Well at least Benis gets the idea to sleep," Maz said as he went to his bed and fell asleep. The other two boys went to sleep until it was the next day to head out.

* * *

**akkiangel: Sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't get any internet connection until like today! I'm so sorry! So here is the next chapter and please review! Oh and if you can please send in OCs for the next chapter! And if you may please answer these questions:**

**1. Why did your OC join the group?  
2. Would your OC fall in love with anyone in the group? If so who will they fall in love with? (It will be limited so don't get mad at me if your OC doesn't fall in love with the person you want them to!)  
3. Are they related to any of the chacters in FE7? If so who? (Sorry, but Eliwood, Lyn, Hector, and Flornia has already been chosen to be related to some OCs)  
4. What is their fighting style? (Like it can be long-range, close-range, attack then avoid ect.)**

**akkiangel: Yep I came up with one more question! Somehow... well anyways thanks for your time and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**akkiangel: Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, my friend is keeping me limit to working one fanfic at a time, but then again... I don't follow her rules very well. Oh well. Thanks for you who reviewed and enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FE7**

The morning came rather quickly and everyone was up, except for those who were up for a long time.

"Where is Lady Rune?" Jailith asked Sorina who gave him only a shrug.

"Where is Maz, Lord Zang, Lord Zash, and Lord Benis?" Sorina asked the mage. Jailith walked over to the lord's tent and moved the fabric used as a doorway to show them all sleeping. Sorina shook her head as she saw Elinsa stomp her way back into the tent she shared with Romiah and Rune for the night.

"Sleeping. Did someone cast a sleeping staff on them?" Edward asked. The next thing that happened yelling was heard.

"GET UP NOW RUNE!" Elinsa yelled and the next sound heard was the sound of someone falling on to the ground. Next sound was four more of the same thing. Jailith looked back into the tent he was standing at then away.

"Not now," Jailith said.

"What was that yelling?" Maz asked as he looked around to see the other three lords on the ground as well.

"Uhhh... what happened?" Maz asked again looking around as he remembered what had happened at night.

"You already forgot?" Zash asked as he got up brushing the dirt off of him.

"Nope," Maz instantly said and got up as well.

"Maz there's no point, you forgot," Zang grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Benis asked.

"God you guys overslept," someone said. Everyone looked at the doorway to see Rune with her hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"If I remember correctly Elinsa was yelling at you," Zang grinned. Rune shrugged and left. When the four boys got out of their tent they saw Rune sitting on her horse, but in a odd way like she was going to fall or any minute. Elinsa kept on casting a worried look at the young girl while Romiah was trying to get Rune from falling off of the horse. Shard was standing there quietly watching what was going on while Edward was shaking his head yelling at Rune who wasn't even paying attention. Sorina and Jailith was having a little friendly conversation and then the boys remembered their plan they made. Maz, Zash, and Zang walked up to the half-sleeping girl and the two active girls trying to keep their friend from falling off the horse.

"Rune if you are really that sleepy why not go on the same horse as Zash? Shard could take your horse and ride him until we get to the town," Maz suggested. Rune instantly gave Maz a weird look.

"Is this a dream? Or is that really Maz suggesting about something without adding a teasing comment?" Rune asked. Elinsa pinched Rune.

"Ow! I guess not," Rune muttered as she rub her arm then looked back at the three boys.

"Very well I guess," Rune said as she got off her horse, but then slipped and ended up falling. Before any other reaction could be made Zash felt his own arms and legs moving on their own to catch Rune, but instead he ended up falling with Rune on top of him.

"Rune are you alright?" Romiah asked as she went to check on Rune.

"Yes I am. Thanks Zash for the save. Are you okay?" Rune asked as she got off of Zash. Zash nodded.

"Yes there was no harm done so don't worry," Zash said as he got up and brush the dirt off his armor. Rune nodded as Zash started to walk to his horse, but stop noticing how Rune wasn't following him at all.

"Are you coming, or do I have to drag you?" Zash asked. Rune snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"I'm coming," Rune said as she started to follow Zash. Once everyone was on the horses they headed off on the road. Edward had his horse riding right next to Zash's horse to watch his little sister actually sleeping somehow.

"Seems like she stood up late last night," Edward said as he look over at Rune again. Zash nodded.

"I thought she wouldn't fall asleep so quickly and easily on a horse," Zash said. Edward gave out a chuckle.

"You don't know her much then," Edward chuckled as his horse started to collect a little more speed to reach to where Jailith was at with Sorina. Just then he heard Rune gave out a yawn pulling her arms off his waist obviously forgetting what she was on at the moment.

"AHHH!" Rune yelled as she instantly grab on to Zash's waist from how she nearly fell off the horse and stared at the ground.

"Why am I on a horse while I was sleeping?" Rune asked and yelled at the same time not even noticing who she was yelling to. Zash felt a smile form on his face.

"You feel asleep on there don't you remember? Maz offered you to ride with me on my horse, because you looked like you might have fallen off of your horse the moment we head off," Zash said getting Rune to remember. He felt Rune's grip relaxed a bit, but she still kept her arms on his waist.

"Sorry if I caused you any trouble about this Lord Zash," Rune said as she continued staring at the ground.

"Trouble? What trouble?" Zash asked confused of what Rune was saying.

"It was nice enough of you letting me go on the same horse as you, but then it does make it a bit harder for you to move doesn't it?" Rune asked.

"Well we aren't in any battle at the moment, so it wouldn't matter," Zash said. Rune nodded.

"Very well then," Rune said.

**Maz and Elinsa**

"Hey Elinsa! That was a rather weird wake up call," Maz commented to what had happened in the morning.

"It woke up everyone," Maz grinned. Elinsa giggled.

"I ment to give you four a different one which was more unpleasent, but then I guess that would have done pretty well," Elinsa said with a smile on her face. Maz's eyes grew wide.

"What? An unpleasent one? Like what?" Maz asked, but then Elinsa gave him the silent signal with one hand only.

"You'll find out in the future," Elinsa said with a wink then put her hand back to where it was at.

"Okay, but I got a question that may be unpleasant for you now," Maz said.

"I'm guessing you and the other lords followed Rune last night," Elinsa said no long having a happy expression, but a serious one. Maz nodded.

"We did, but we don't want Rune to know that we followed her. We are afraid she may be mad at us," Maz whispered to Elinsa. Elinsa nodded.

"I believe she is still mad at you and Lord Zang, but for now she is only pretending or she has forgotten," Elinsa said with the same quiet, but serious tone back.

"What?" Maz asked.

"I've made a deal with her, but she has completely forgotten about it and is her normal self for now. My part of the deal was to keep quiet about Roland and how he was working in Black Fang. I can't believe she is has a friend working in Black Fang who was suppose to kill her, but couldn't," Elinsa said as she shook her head from the sorrow.

"She's friends with someone who was suppose to kill her?" Maz asked and Elinsa nodded.

"Apparently she has a lot of faith in him and is hoping to meet back up with him again later on at the Dragon's Gate. For now I think it's best if we just make sure he doesn't do anything bad to her, or else I'll have his head on my very own lance!" Elinsa hissed and Maz started to get away from Elinsa a bit due to her anger.

"Okay, but why aren't you sleepy?" Maz asked.

"I followed you for a while and when I saw Rune and Roland together I left. I wanted to see if she still could get up, but unfortunally she couldn't," Elinsa grinned. Maz shook his head as he made his horse slow down so he could be riding next to Zang now.

"She knew we followed Rune," Maz said. Zang shook his head.

"I guess that is okay," Zang said as the group got to the town entrance. Rune jumped off of Zash's horse and landed on the ground gracefully.

"Okay we will go in pairs. Shard since you dislike towns like these you could go and stay out here where we will camp and wait for us. We will get you a new spear for you to use and some lances as well. As for the pairs I'll say them out now. Remember it, and don't get seperated from your partner. We will all meet out at the camp by nightfall. Now the pairs! Zang and Romiah, Zash and Benis, Jailith and Sorina, and Maz and Elinsa. Edward you will stay here and keep Shard company. Elinsa go and get extra lances for Shard while Jailith and Sorina you may go and get extra magic tomes and staves for Edward. I'll go by myself and I'll be alright. Bye!" Rune said and the moment she finished she ran off.

"Hey that's not fair!" Edward yelled after his little sister, but then apparently she didn't care at the moment.

"She's tricky," Benis commented. Zash rolled his eyes.

"Come on and let's get going," Zash said as he left. Zang smiled as he took Romiah's hand and lead her into the town while Elinsa sort of ran into the town rather excited with Maz following her. Sorina and Jailith walked in the town wondering what they should get. Rune ran to the middle of the town seeing many people there, but not the person she was looking for until she heard someone call her name. She turned and say Roland waving his hand at her while yelling her name and she smiled.

"Nice to see you Rune," Roland greeted and Rune nodded.

"Same to you Roland," Rune greeted back. Roland smiled.

"Well then where do you want to go to?" Roland asked. Rune tilted her head to one side trying to think of a place to go, but then she failed. Roland mentally laughed.

"I have no clue," Rune said, and the next thing that happened Roland started to laugh out loud.

"Since you don't know where then I'll lead," Roland said as he took Rune's hand and started to lead her to an armory store.

**Zash and Benis**

Zash and Benis was at the weapon store getting themselves new weapons to use.

"So what did she say?" Benis asked ask he tried a lance out. Zash shook his head as he took a sword off a shelf.

"No. I was too busy with something else," Zash said.

"What?" Benis asked surprisingly. Zash then started ignoring Benis's complaining and went to buy the things he need for upcoming events. After a while Benis got the idea that Zash was ignoring him and decided to go and mind his own business.

**Zang and Romiah**

Zang and Romiah was walking around town looking for different material they may need for the travel.

"Zang is there something bothering you?" Romiah asked Zang with concern seeing how he seemed rather sidetracked.

"Well it's just a weird question that came to mind. Do you mind if I ask you it?" Zang asked.

"Go ahead," Romiah answered back.

"Okay here it goes. What if we have a friend who was hiding a friend she sees many consecutive times, but her friend works for our enemy?" Zang asked.

"Well I would be worried about our friend and make sure they stay safe. It would be best if you let them have sometimes to themselves. They should be allowed to have friends of their own, but to be ready for any attacks that may come up," Romiah said. Zang nodded.

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Romiah," Zang said. Romiah nodded.

"It's no problem. So is this a question out of the ordinary or is it really about a friend we both know?" Romiah asked. Zang hesitated.

"Well..." Zang started.

"Yes?" Romiah asked.

**Jailith and Sorina**

"Here Jailith. This Elthunder tomb should be nice to use," Sorina said handing Jailith the tomb. Jailith nodded.

"Yes it is better than the Thunder tomb, but difficult to weild. I'll take the Thunder tomb and Elthunder," Jailith said.

"Okay, and Edward likes to use fire magic correct?" Sorina asked.

"Yes he does," Jailith said.

"Okay then we should take an Elfire tomb for him," Sorina said as she took an Elfire tomb and then took the Thunder and Elthunder tome out of Jailith's hand.

"I'll pay for these since I'm the only one who has the gold," Sorina grinned and ran off to pay the clerk before Jailith could even disagree about Sorina having the gold.

**Edward and Shard**

"Uhhh... Hi?" Edward said, but then Shard just stayed quiet.

"..."

"How does Rune even talk to you of all people. I'd prefer her talking to Maz," Edward said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

**Elinsa and Maz**

"Here you could use this bow for a beginner," Maz said handing Elinsa a customized bow.

"Wow how did you get this?" Elinsa asked as she examined the bow. Maz grinned.

"Some guy challenged me into an archery contest and I happened to win so as prize, he customized a bow for me. It should help you with your accuracy better, and it's lighter than my bows so you could move around easier," Maz said. Elinsa nodded.

"Thanks Maz!" Elinsa chirpped.

"Use that bow until you get the hang of it okay?" Maz asked. Elinsa nodded.

**Rune and Roland**

"Here," Roland said as he gave Rune some red color armor, "It should be pretty good for you," Roland smiled. Rune nodded as she took the armor and went into a room to change. After waiting for a while Rune came out using her cloak to hide her armor and smiled.

"Roland these aren't really heavy and they fit! Thanks Roland," Rune said. Roland then payed the clerk for the armor and lead Rune out of the store.

"It's my pleasure. Now here. I already brought you a sword you could use. It maybe heavy, but it's good to use for you," Roland said as he handed Rune a steel sword.

"Thanks! Now what could we go and do?" Rune questioned. Roland looked at an area and grinned.

"We could go and do area battles for fun," Roland said, but then Rune shook her head.

"You could and I'll be watching from the side. I'm afraid I'm not good enough yet," Rune said. Roland shrug.

"Nevermind then. I don't feel like leaving you alone until you are with your group," Roland said as he took Rune's hand and started to head somewhere in the crowd.

**Zang and Romiah**

The two had just finished getting the items they need and were heading back, but then they bumped ino Elinsa and Maz by mistake.

"Hello Zang and Romiah," Elinsa said.

"Hey Zang! Hi Romiah!" Maz said.

"Hey," Zang said.

"Hello," Romiah said.

"How funny for us to bump into each other in this place. What next? We see Benis and Zash?" Maz asked. Zang shrugged.

"Maybe," Zang said as Elinsa and Romiah started chatting and walking ahead of the the two boys.

**Zash and Benis**

Zash and Benis had just finish getting the supply they needed as well. While the two where walking Zash happened to see a fimilar person walking in the crowd.

"Rune!" Zash yelled, but then she didn't hear him and kept on following Roland.

"Zash wait!" Benis yelled as he tried to reach him, but then got pushed to a different way due to the crowd's movement. Rune heard someone calling her and turned her head a bit to see Zash trying to get to her, but Roland kept on leading her away from him.

"Roland, I think we should stop now," Rune said in a low tone hoping that Zash didn't hear her. Luckly he didn't. Roland turned around to see Zash following them.

"Just a little farther Rune," Roland said as he finally got Rune to a clearing near a Wyvern Lord who is sitting on her dragon patiently like she was waiting for someone in her dark blue armor. Roland finally pulled to a stop near the Wyvern Lord and smiled at Rune.

"Well Rune I'll see you some other time now," Roland said with a smile. Rune nodded.

"Bye Roland," Rune said.

"Bye Rune," Roland said as he gave Rune a kiss and made sure that Zash was there to see it. When he pulled apart he gave Zash a smirk before jumping on the Wyvern with the Wyvern Lord and flew off. Rune was shock by the kiss while Zash was surprised of what he just saw.

"Did you really have to do that Roland?" the Wyvern Lord asked.

"Yes I did Sasha. I enjoyed it as well," Roland grinned. Sasha shook her head.

"Fool," Sasha said ending their little chat for the entire ride.

**akkiangel: Okay I know that was a little evil... or maybe a lot, but who knows? Please review and sorry for taking so long to update! There was something wrong with this laptop that wouldn't let me upload any files for a loong time! I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as this one is up! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**akkiangel: Thanks for review here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Rune turned around to see Zash standing there and Benis finally coming into view as he ran.

"Zash... Sorry," Rune said as she looked at the ground. Zash gave out a sigh and shook his head.

"No Rune. There's no need to be sorry. We all already knew what you were going to do today anyways," Zash said. Rune looked at Zash.

"Who else knew?" Rune asked as she started to walk up to Zash.

"Benis, Zang, and Maz," Zash said and Benis had then just got to the two hearing their conversation.

"Oh? So Benis you knew what I was going to do for today?" Rune asked. Benis instantly started to shake his head and arms.

"Ummm... maybe," Benis said then looked at the new armor Rune was wearing.

"Hey that's a nice armor Rune," Benis said instantly trying to change the subject, but then Rune just ignored the question since a bandit cry was heard.

"Bandits," Zash said as he turned around to see a group of bandits jumping people with their axes swinging them around.

"How did they get in here? Everyone else was outside in the front," Rune said as a frown appeared on her face.

"Unless they aren't back there yet," Rune said as she pulled out her sword. Just then Jailith and Sorina ran up to the three.

"Jailith good to see you here and same to you Sorina. Benis be careful when fighting these bandits. Their axes will give them the upper vantage over your lance. Finish the ones who are weakened already by Jailith's thunder magic. Sorina stay close to Jailith in the meantime. Zash you know how to take care of these bandits so while you are at it see if we can find anyone who will assist us in this battle or find the others. Benis, Jailith, and Sorina go check up on the east side of the village. Zash and I will take care of the west and north side," Rune said then started to run to the west side of the village with Zash following her. Benis, Jailith, and Sorina then went to the east side of the village to take care of the bandits terrorizing that side of the village.

"Didn't even allowed us to agree or not," Zash said as he ran next to Rune. Rune grinned.

"Well we didn't have anytime to do that now. Bandits are terrorizing this area and since we're here let's get rid of them," Rune said as she jumped up into the air and brought her sword straight down onto a bandit's head slicing him in half. Zash then cut a bandit's left arm off and evaded an attack coming from behind him making the sneak-attack kill the bandit Zash was going to kill. Zash then brought the sword to the bandit's head who was rather confused of who he just killed. Rune smirked at a staggering bandit who made an attempt to attack her, but didn't get a chance when an lance went right into his stomach.

"Rune!" Elinsa yelled as she came into view with Maz, Zang, and Romiah who were following the lancer.

"Elinsa watch it to your left!" Rune yelled as she manage to duck from a bandit's swing at her head, but then a hand axe was thrown at Rune. Rune manage to have blocked the attack with her sword as an arrow flew into the bandit next to Rune. Zash had then just pulled his sword out of the ninth bandit he had just killed and saw the others coming.

"Hey you guys! Where are the others?" Zash asked.

"Edward and Shard went to go and help Benis, Jailith, and Sorina. Come on and let's take care of the rest of these guys," Zang grinned as he pulled out his two sword and ran through and line of bandits. The bandits Zang had pass now had one long line on their stomach due to the sword. Elinsa took this moment as an advantage to thrust her spear into the bandits for finished them off while Maz shot them with his arrows. Romiah was helping the villagers get to safety from the battle occuring in the village at the moment, but then paused to see something move in the sky. Romiah see a Wyvern knight flying in the sky then started to fly down and ran their lance into the bandits' chests. Followed by the Wyvern knight was two more Wyvern knights, and one Wyvern Lord. Rune looked at the Wyvern Lord for one moment then grinned and went back to fighting the bandits.

**Benis, Jailith, Sorina, Edward, and Shard**

So far the people who got hurt during the fight got healed by Sorina. Edward and Jailith was in the back doing anime magic to assist Benis and Shard in their battle. No sooner had Benis and Shard killed about the thirty-first bandit had a Pegasus knight ram their own lance in a bandit's head. Two other Pegasus knights had joined the first one followed by a Falco knight. Everyone was confused about the sudden reinforcment, but then resumed to what they were doing.

**At the end of the battle**

"It seems the bandits are retreating now," Elinsa said as she watch the few remaining bandits run out of the village. Rune everyone agreed. The wyvern lord pulled off the dark blue helment to show a girl around the age of 20.

"I'm Sasha leader of this small flying unit of mercenaries. We happened to be flying above when we saw the bandits attack this village so we decided to help you take care of them to test out our skills," Sasha said.

"I'm Rune, the tactician of this army. Half of our army is on the east side of the village clearing out the bandits terrorizing that side. We were just in the village to replenish our supply when the bandits attack," Rune said.

"Rune we finished off the bandits on the east, and had some help as well," Benis said as he and the others came with the Pegasus knights.

"Sasha... what a surprise to see you here," The falco knight said as they took off their helment as well to show a 20 years old girl as well.

"Selina," Sasha said as she gave Selina a small nod.

"You two know each other?" Rune asked as she look from Sasha to Selina and back a couple of times.

"Indeed we do," Sasha said.

"Well I see you finally found some other Wyverns to join you," Selina said as she looked at the three wyvern knights. Sasha smirked.

"And you lost some Pegasus knights I could see," Sasha grinned.

"Well anyways I'm Selina, leader of this small flying unit of Pegasus Knights. We were going to go and replenish our supplies when the bandit's attack so we decided to wait to see if we were needed, and decided to come and help," Selina said.

"Well at least now we can leave this place. Come on, we should get going. The sooner the better," Rune said, but then Sasha stopped her.

"Wait, is it okay if I join you?" Sasha asked.

"What about your friends?" Zash asked.

"Well they were planning on going back to their homes today, but then we happened to have this little event," Sasha smiled. Selina growled.

"I'd dout if it is a good idea for her to join with you. My unit was heading back to their homes as well," Selina said.

"Is it okay if we talk this over?" Rune asked.

"Sure," both of the leaders of a different flying class said at the same time then gave each other a glare.

"I dout if it is a good idea for one of them to join. Isn't it weird they both have the same story?" Elinsa asked Rune.

"If you don't remember Lord Zash, that wyvern rider that took Roland away was actually Sasha," Rune grinned.

"Then she shouldn't be allowed to join," Zash said then continue,"Besides that means she works for Black Fang."

"Apparently she wears no sign of Black Fang right now," Rune said as she looked at the armor Sasha was wearing.

"Rune is right about that," Zang said.

"Well I still thing none of them should join," Elinsa said.

"Don't worry. We could decline them for now and see what their reactions will be, wiether if it is good or not," Rune said.

"Alright let's go with that," Benis said even though he wasn't even paying attention to the conversation the entire time.

"I feel sorry for Ostia," Zash said as he shook his head.

"Agree," Everyone said excluding Benis and Shard who was normally always quiet. The group then went back to the two leaders to see they were still in their staring contest. Rune gave out a little cough to attract both of their attentions.

"We decided to have neither one of you to help us. We thank you for your generosity, but we..." Rune then quickly ended her sentence by leaving. The group all looked at each other then followed her out and was rather confused why Rune had stopped so suddenly.

"Rune why did you stopped in the middle of your sentence?" Zash asked. Rune tilted her head in a thinking position for a while before answering.

"I didn't know what to say after that, so then..." Rune started again, but did the same thing again and walked off out the town entrance. Once again Rune didn't finish her sentence, because she didn't know what to say. Benis then remembered what he was going to asked before Zash told Rune who knew about her friend and the bandits attacked.

"Zash what happened with Rune and Roland?" Benis asked. Zash then did a sudden stop getting the person behind him to walk into his armor. Unfortunatly that person was Elinsa.

"Ow! Lord Zash I suggest you don't do that when people are walking behind you," Elinsa said as she rub her forehead.

"Oh nothing, besides the fact that he kissed Rune," Zash muttered in a really really bad tone. Benis gluped.

"Forget I asked anything," Benis said as he walked away from Zash and over to Zang and Romiah who were currently talking.

**Night time**

Benis, Zash, Zang, Maz, Romiah, and Elinsa was all in one tent talking. Rune had went out to get some water at the river that was only a three minute walk from the group while Jailith and Sorina was practicing their anime magic. Shard was leaning on a tree while Edward was sitting in the tent he had to share with Shard and Jailith reading.

"I'm going outside for a minute for some fresh air," Romiah said as she went out the tent.

"Alright," Zang said to Romiah. Elinsa looked at Zash who was thinking about somethings.

"Zash, Benis told us all that you saw Rune and Roland around town today correct?" Elinsa asked.

"Yes, I did and I followed them," Zash said. Benis then thought that Elinsa might asked the same quest he asked and tried to give her the signal to not ask. Sadly she wasn't even paying attention.

"What were they doing?" Elinsa asked curiously. Zash's face sort of darken for a minute, but then he gave out a weary sigh.

"Roland kissed Rune and ran off riding on the same wyvern as Sasha," Zash said in a dark tone. Silence filled the room.

"He did that?" Zang asked. Zash nodded.

"Wait for Edward to find out," Elinsa said as she went off imagining Edward buring Roland using the Elfire tomb.

"I had a bad feeling the moment I saw him, but now I know he is bad," Maz said. Everyone agreed. Just then Edward came in the tent and everyone stared at him hoping he wasn't listening.

"Rune has been gone longer than usual. I think we should go and check on her now," Edward said. Zash and Zang nodded.

"Alright so who will be going? I suggest we have two fighters and one cleric go with them," Elinsa said. Everyone looked at Zash and Zang, but then Romiah had walked in the tent.

"We got the group!" Maz said. Romiah gave them all a confused look.

"You, Zang, and Zash will be going to go and check why it is taking Rune so long to get back," Elinsa announced. No sooner later had the three went out to where Rune was suppose to be, but found nothing.

"We should go and check the forest. She may have went in there," Romiah suggested.

"Alright let's go," Zang said as they went in the forest following the river. The group stopped at where they found a bucket filled with a bit of water and saw some blood on the ground. Zash's eyes widen at the site.

"You don't think someone could have..." Zash started, but then Zang slowly nodded. Zash looked around fanticlly hoping it wasn't true, but then Rune wasn't around nor was she visible. Zash walked towards some trees at first, but then saw something in the tree. He pulled it out and it happened to be an arrow.

"Someone shot her," Zash muttered then he heard something snapped. He looked to see something black instantly move and started running.

"There!" Zash yelled then followed the black figure. Zang and Romiah saw it as well and followed. Zang was rather quick and got to the black figure faster than everyone else, but it took him sometime. When he did he grabbed the cloak to get the figure to stop in their tracks. When Zang made the figure turn around it was someone he didn't want to see.

"Roland," Zang growled.

"Yeah it's me," Roland said then paused, "What do you want?"

"What did you do to Rune?" Zash asked as he glared at Roland.

"I came looking for her too, and she isn't here," Roland said as he hit Zang's hand off.

"Then where would she be?" Zash asked still giving Roland a glare, and he gave Zash a glare as well.

"I don't know. I should be asking you that," Roland growled.

"You guys stop. We are both looking for Rune and we all should work together," Romiah said disrupting the two boy's glare down.

"Romiah, he is Roland who works for Black Fang," Zash said.

"What? He does? Why is he looking for Rune?" Romiah asked as she went behind Zang for safety.

"Remember that question I asked you in town?" Zang asked. Romiah nodded.

"Well Rune has a friend that works for Black Fang which is Roland, and the reason why we hate him more, is because he kissed Rune and had the guts to do it in front of Zash," Zang said. Romiah stared at Roland and he just rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault he was following us!" Roland yelled.

"Well you knew," Zash said.

"You two should argue later when we find Rune, but for the mean time let's go back to the group and tell them what happened," Romiah said. Roland rolled his eyes again.

"Elinsa and Maz won't be happy about that idea so I'll go find her myself. By your leave Lord Zash," Roland said and left.

"Let's go back," Zash muttered and left the opposite way. Zang and Romiah later then followed Zash out the forest and to the group to tell them about the disturbing new they found.

**akkiangel: O.O I never thought about doing that, but then it ended up happening... well please review! Yeah sorry if it sounds crappy. Oh and I'm still taking characters is you want to submit any. If you already submitted in one you can submit it again and I'll check if they are approval or not, but be sure to tell it to me through PM! Thanks and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Akkiangel: Dang I haven't updated for a long long time! I'm so sorry for that! The laptop I was using had to be returned to my uncle so I was laptop less for a while, my older sister won't let me use her computer, and my mom's computer was broken down! So sorry for that everyone! Here's the next chapter that you have all been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: Akkiangel doesn't own FE7**

Once the disturbing news was told to everyone Edward was having a bad temper problem, and to add to that Roland had happened to run by the camp.

"What did you do to Rune?" Edward yelled at Roland who he was holding by the cape at the moment.

"I did nothing to her! I'm as mad as you are now let go so I can go and find her!" Roland yelled back at Edward as he hit Edward's hand away from him. Sasha then flew down with Selina following and copying what Sasha did.

"If you two are done fighting like little kids now I suggest we go and find Rune. After all she still does have that medallion with her doesn't she?" Sasha asked as she looked at everyone in the camp including Roland.

"How do you know she has that?" Zash asked. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"That's not important right now is it? No. So come on and let's go to where she last was at," Sasha said as she instantly mounted on her wyvern and flew off.

**At the Forest**

Everyone was where Rune was supposedly was at last. Shard looked at the water stream and pointed down the stream.

"We should head there," Shard said sort of slowly. Zang nodded.

"Alright everyone let's get going down that direction. Sasha and Selina could go and only scout ahead. Come back and inform us on what you see there," Zang said. The two winged units nodded and flew off into the sky following the stream down. Everyone else was following the stream down, but then Roland was stay ahead of the group by a large distance knowing how mostly everyone in that group dislikes him a lot.

"I should have killed Edward while I had a chance," Roland muttered silently to himself, but then Sasha's wyvern had appeared in front of him nearly landing on top of him.

"Sasha! Next time be careful where you land that thing," Roland said, but then the wyvern just snorted at Roland's face. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"Apparently the stream stops up ahead, and I see nothing in the water so someone might have carried Rune off to somewhere," Sasha said in a monotone since she wasn't in the mood for anyone's crappy mood at the moment. Roland nodded.

"I see… what happened to Selina? Did you strike a lance through her head?" Roland asked with a grin on his face.

"I wished I did, but then someone nearly shot her down and nearly shot me down," Sasha said in a darkly tone.

"Well then I guess you will have to go on foot," Benis said as the group passes Roland and Sasha since they have already heard the report from Selina who was leading her pegasus through the forest. Sasha let a low growl escape from her throat as she slid off of her wyvern and lead him through the forest even though it was pretty hard with the trees everywhere. When they got to a clearing they saw two roads to two different towns.

"Groups going have to split here," Elinsa said then turned back to the entire group.

"Zash, Zang, Romiah, Maz, Benis, Selina, and I will go on the road to the left. Roland, Sasha, Edward, Shard, Jailith, and Sorina will go to the right. Jailith I trust you will keep the group in order. When we are done we will have Selina fly over to inform you, but if you are done then you may have Sasha fly over to us and inform us. We should go out and check if anyone has seen Rune and be careful if anyone tries to attack you in the city," Elinsa said. Pretty much everyone was staring at her like she was some kind of imposter since Elinsa never did take charge like what she is doing at the moment. The area was silent for a couple of minutes until Roland started walking down on the path to the right. Slowly everyone headed off to the direction they were suppose to go to. When the group who went on the left road got to the town it seemed rather more of a village.

"Well I guess we are going have to split up again. Zash, Zang, and Romiah you got that way, and the rest of us will go this way," Elinsa said pointing down to two different directions in the village. As Zash, Zang, and Romiah were walking down a road Zash muttered something before knocking on a door. A young girl opens the door, but only a little creak.

"Hello?" a six years old voice said.

"Hi is your mother or father home?" Romiah asked instantly taking over before the job even started. The six years old nodded.

"Hold on. Mommy! Someone is outside looking for you," the six years old said as she ran away from the door. No sooner were footsteps heard and the door was opened even wider.

"Hello?" a matron **(A/N: My mom is making me use new words that she taught me so please don't kill me! Matron: A name for an older woman)**

"Hello. My friends and I were wondering if you have seen a young girl in a red armor and a black cloak," Romiah asked. The matron shook her head.

"Unfortunately I haven't. I'm sorry I can't be much help," the matron said.

"Oh… well okay; if you happen to see her could you please tell her that the entire camp is looking for her?" Romiah asked. The matron nodded then closed the door on her. After a couple more houses there was still no luck in finding Rune.

**Elinsa, Maz, Benis, and Selina**

The group had accidentally stumbled on Selina's parent's house and they had invited everyone in.

"It's nice to see you again Selina," Selina's mom said. Selina shook her head.

"And it's not nice to see you again," Selina muttered darkly. The tension in the air could be felt badly and Elinsa stood up.

"It's nice to be here, but we must be heading out to find our friend now. Have you seen a young girl in red--"

"Red armor and with a black cloak? In fact I think I heard one of the archers bragging how he shot someone in the back and made them fall in the river. I believe she was working for Black Fang so if that was your friend then we wouldn't mind getting rid of you as well," Selina's father interrupted Elinsa while holding a sword right at her throat.

"Working for Black Fang? Are you trying to insult the future Marquess of Pharea, Caelin, and Ostia? We are fighting against Black Fang," Elinsa said narrowing her eyes at Selina's father.

"I may, and I may not. Last I heard Selina was working for Black Fang and turned her sword against her own village. How do I know if the future Marquess of Ostia, Pharea, and Caelin are here?" Selina's father asked having the tip of the sword start to make a small cut on Elinsa's throat. Benis then stood up from his seat and hit the sword away from Elinsa's throat with his lance.

"I am Benis, future Marquess of Ostia. I suggest you don't make us fight against your village, because if we do we won't hold back. My younger brother, Zash, future Marquess of Caelin is also here with Zang, the future Marquess of Pharea. Our other half of the group is in the other town searching for our missing companion at the moment," Benis said. Selina's father then sheath his sword and had a frown on his face.

"I was hoping for a battle today, but I see none. Well search if you will, but I doubt you will find your missing companion here if she was shot by one of our archers. She is most likely to have been killed with that single shot," Selina's father said. As everyone got up and started to leave Benis was the last on standing at the door and looked at Selina's father.

"We shall see if she is here anyways," Benis said then left.

"If I could get my hands on his throat and choke him I would," Elinsa muttered as she started walking off to check in the other houses.

**Over to the other group**

Jailith and the group looked down the three roads.

"Alright we will have to split up into groups of two. Sorina and I will go down the middle path. Roland and Sasha you will go down the path on the left, and Edward and Shard you will have to go down the path on the right," Jailith said. Once he gave out the orders Roland and Sasha were already doing the orders right away, and Jailith and Sorina then started walking down the path on the middle.

"Why is it that every time we split up I have to get stuck going with Shard?" Edward asked himself as he headed down the path on the right. (**A/N: Now that wasn't planned to happen, but those two just seemed to get paired every time when the group splits up.**)

"I don't like villages… much," Shard said.

**Jailith and Sorina**

"Jailith we should maybe check the armory store first. Rune might have gone there to buy a new weapon if she lost her sword," Sorina suggested. Jailith looked to see an armory right ahead.

"Alright then, let's go," Jailith said as the two went in the armory store. Inside they saw a boy with messy dark brown hair all held up by a headband looking at an axe that the sales clerk gave him.

"Pardon me sir. Have you seen our friend pass by here? She wears a red armor and a black cloak," Jailith asked the 17 years old boy.

"No I didn't, and if I did why would I tell you of all people?" the boy asked then turned back at the sells clerk.

"I asked for a Steel Axe, not an Iron Axe," the boy said in an annoyed tone.

"Ah! Sorry about that Joel," the clerk said and ran to the back to bring out a Steel Axe to hand it to Joel.

"Thanks you slowpoke," Joel said as he put the money down and left swinging the axe around nearly swiping Sorina's head off while he was at it.

"Pardon me sir. Could you please be careful where you swing that?" Sorina asked. Joel stopped swinging his axe resting it on his shoulder and turned his head to Sorina.

"I will swing it whether I want to or not," Joel said then paused, "And the name is Joel. I'm not an old man." Joel then went back to what he was doing.

"Don't worry Sorina, I doubt we will see him again," Jailith said as he took Sorina's hand and lead her to another house. When he did another man holding an axe had open the door.

"What you want?" The older man snarled.

"We are looking for our friend. Did you--" Jailith started, but then the man shoved him

"Out of the way! I don't need your problems here," the man yelled as he then slammed the door.

"We should have gone the other path," Sorina said as she help Jailith up.

"Yes. Maybe we should have taken the other path," Jailith said as he noticed how other men with axes were starting to slowly appear one by one.

"What do we have here? A little girl with her little boyfriend?" one of the axe men asked.

"Is there something you want from us?" Jailith asked.

"We would like you to leave all of your belongings on the ground and the girl here," a different man said.

"I afraid that is something I cannot do," Jailith said rather calmly. A lighting then struck down from the blue skies and down onto the man. The man screamed from the sudden attack and feel down onto his face dead.

"Why you!" another man yelled, but then a hand axe came flying by slicing the man's head right off so quickly and unexpectedly. The hand axe then came back flying to the same boy the two spell casters had met only a couple of minutes ago.

"You stupid bandits… stop terrorizing this village!" Joel yelled as he charged at the bandits with the newly steel axe he bought and brought it down onto the bandits inexpertly. Some bandits were killed or injured from Joel's charge in attack, but then they were still able to give him a counter attack. Jailith shook his head as another lighting sprung on a bandit who died from the shock due to the injuries he received from the axe.

"You shouldn't just charge into a group of bandits blindly," Jailith said. Sorina cast a couple of fireballs down on the weakest bandits while Jailith was just casting lighting down onto the injured bandits. Joel who then finally got a nice cut onto a bandit's chest rather deeply just snorted.

"You shouldn't be interfering with a matter that doesn't concern you," Joel said.

"We have our reasons why to interfere," Sorina said instantly before Jailith could open his mouth. Right when the three had finished killing the last of the bandits Sorina grabbed out her Healing Staff and started to heal Jailith from the injuries he received.

"I swear the longer I stay here the more those bandits come," Joel muttered as he kick a dead bandit's body around.

"Why is that?" Sorina asked as she went to heal Joel's injuries.

"Because… I caused a riot with them not to long ago, and now they want me to pay for it," Joel said.

"Well then why not join our group? We could be leaving this village as soon as we check if our friend came by here," Sorina said. Joel snorted.

"I doubt your friend would like it if I join," Joel said. Sorina looked at Jailith.

"Don't worry. You could just come and help us look for our friend, and then everyone else might be fine if you join," Sorina said.

"Fine," Joel said getting up instantly even though his wounds weren't healed yet.

"He is just going to get himself killed one of these days," Jailith said as he watch Sorina try to get Joel to let her heal him, but refused continuously.

**Roland and Sasha**

"You should have watched what was happening," Roland growled at Sasha.

"It's not my fault arrows were flying out of the forest! If I was dead then you wouldn't have known what happened!" Sasha yelled. Roland rolled his eyes.

"Well you could have gone and get her out of the stream as soon as those archers left. Now we have to work with them earlier than planned," Roland yelled back.

"Then you could have watched her yourself instead of making me watch her!" Sasha said.

"I couldn't! If I didn't do the jobs Nergal gave me then it would have been suspicious and I would have a sword through my head!" Roland snapped.

"Why do you always think a sword will go through that thick head of yours? Nergal could have used magic on you and burned you to death!" Sasha said rolling her eyes.

"I don't even know why I had to work with you of all people when it comes to searching for Rune. If I was searching for her myself then it would have been a lot faster," Roland hissed. Sasha snorted.

"Well it was pretty obvious Jailith wouldn't want to work with you since you work for Black Fang. Then Jailith wouldn't let Sorina work with you, because who knows what you may do to her when you are alone? If you worked with Edward then you two would be at each other throats trying to rip each other to pieces. Lastly if you work with Shard then you might have a spear going through that head of yours," Sasha said. Roland rolled his eyes.

"I hate you," Roland said and went off checking in the house with or without permission. Sasha smiled.

"And you are the idiot," Sasha said then followed Roland.

**Edward and Shard**

Edward knocked on a door and the guy gave him a glare.

"What do you want?" the guy asked.

"Did you happen to see a young girl in red armor and in a black coat come by here?" Edward asked.

"No now go away," the guy said and slammed the door on his face. Edward then took a step back rubbing his nose.

"That guy should learn to not slam the door on people's nose!" Edward said. Shard just shrugged as he waited for Edward to go and check on another house. Before he could he saw a red and black blur running across the road ahead of the two, but right after they disappeared Roland and Sasha appeared running after the person.

"We found her!" Edward yelled as he joined the chase, and then Shard joined. There was a wall ahead, but then the person jumped over the wall, except Sasha then flew over the wall with her wyvern still pursuing the chase. Sasha cut the person's road off, except then the young girl jumped over the fence again taking a different road out. Sasha let out a low growl as her wyvern took off once again flying after the girl. The girl then made a right turn and right into someone's armor making her fall onto the ground stopping her from running, but the black hood stood on her head.

"Nice job Zash," Sasha said as her wyvern then flew down onto the ground behind the girl. Just then Roland, Edward, and Shard had appeared behind Sasha.

"So who is this?" Zash asked.

"It's Rune. Why else would we be chasing her?" Roland asked as he pulled the girl's hood off to reveal the young girl's identity.

"Rune?" Zash asked.

"I'm not Rune. I'm called Maria," the girl hissed giving Zash a glare. Now that everyone got a better look at her Maria had almost similar hair, except her hair was darker, and her eyes were soft green. (**A/N: No it is not Maria from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones)**

"A thief?" Romiah asked as she looked at Maria and noticed her leather clothing.

"What does it look like?" Maria shot back in a mad tone then stood up.

"Why do you look like my little sister?" Edward asked.

"Because I do, it's not like I asked to look like this!" Maria snapped.

"Great. We got someone who looks and acts like Rune when she is mad," Edward said sarcastically. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Shut up if you care for that stupid tongue of your's," Maria hissed narrowing her eyes at Edward as she pulled out a dagger.

"No need for you to cut my tongue off," Edward said. Maria pocketed her knife and walked down a road.

"I believe it is necessary for a loudmouthed sage as you," Maria said coldly without facing anyone, but kept walking.

"Wait could you help us find our friend?" Zang asked. Maria slowly stopped and was silent for a minute, but then finally said something.

"Your friend… Rune is it? She is at my parent's house. Come on," Maria said as she pulled her hood back on and started running down the road. Everyone was no sooner off running while Sasha went off flying. When they stopped they were at a two stories building, and Maria was leaning on the door of her house with a faceless expression.

"Slow people," Maria muttered as she went in. The group of people went inside while Sasha went to go and gather everyone else.

**Akkiangel: I'm going to end it here. Sorry about that and I'll try to update soon as possible! Thanks for the review, and if you want to you can go and submit in a character still.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Akkiangel: Hey sorry for the waiting! I had to wait to use the computer, and tennis practice is starting to have some games now… starting Monday there is going to be the little tennis tournament to determine which place you are in and to see if you can do actual games for high school! Too bad I can't do that… oh well. On with the fanfic! Thanks for those who reviewed**

**Disclaimer: Akkiangel doesn't own FE7**

Maria led the group into the house. There they saw a sage reading a Thunder tome.

"Nino, that girl's friends are here," Maria said. The sage looked over at the small group behind Maria and smiled.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. Your friend is sleeping upstairs so just sit down and rest," Nino said.

"Thank you very much. I am Zang, he is Zash, and she is Romiah. One of our friends went to go and inform the others the location of Rune so the others will come by shortly and we will leave as soon as possible," Zang said.

"Okay then. Jaffar shall be here soon, but don't worry about him. We adopted Maria when we found her," Nino said with a smile, but then Maria was standing in the shadows quietly saying nothing or was showing no signs of caring.

**Jailith, Sorina, and Joel**

Jailith and Sorina had stopped walking when they saw a familiar black wyvern flying above them then slowly stopped down onto the ground. Joel just got nearly got landed on by the wyvern, but didn't care at the moment.

"We found Rune at a thief's house. That thief's name was Maria," Sasha informed.

"Maria! MARIA OF ALL PEOPLE!" Joel yelled. Sasha stared at Joel for a while like he was a lunatic who happened to past by. She was waiting for him to leave, except he just stood there starting a stare down when he was finished yelling. Jailith and Sorina watched the two's stare down for a while, but then nothing really happened.

"So then you are going to go and tell the others right? Joel could lead us there," Sorina said with interrupting the stare down. Sasha nodded at Sorina and flew off.

"Stupid thief," Joel muttered as he started to lead the two towards Maria's house.

**Maz, Elinsa, Benis, and Selina**

After a couple of attempts at other people's house they still couldn't find Rune.

"Where could she have gone?" Elinsa asked, but then the Wyvern Lord had flown down in front of the group.

"Well we have found her already. I'll lead you where she is at, but Selina you will have to get Roland, Shard, and Edward," Sasha said looking at Selina.

"I don't even know where Rune is at, so what makes you so sure I would know?" Selina asked.

"Fine then if you are that stubborn. Go to the other village and wait for me there. I'll have to get the missing three," Sasha said and flew off. The group then went off running out of the village to where Sasha told them to wait at, but it was going to take time.

**Edward, Shard, and Roland**

"Who knew she could do that," Edward muttered.

"You are her brother, so how come you didn't know what she can and can't do," Roland asked bitterly. Shard just stood quiet not even caring if the two bicker. A gust of wind then was felt, and Shard looked up to see Sasha flying down towards them.

"You two stop your bickering this instant. Rune's location has been found. I'll lead you the way there," Sasha said as she flew off making the three remanding people run after her. Once she had shown them the house she flew off to get the others who were waiting for her at the entrance of the village. When everyone got to the house it seemed to be a bit packed even though the two winged unit were outside with Joel. The assassin was already home sitting in the dark in a different area from where Maria was sitting at. Everyone else was upstairs checking on how Rune was doing, when they found she was awake.

"Ow, my back. What happened?" Rune asked looking at the people around her.

"Maria found you flowing down the river and brought you back here," Nino said. Rune nodded.

"I see. Thanks for that," Rune said as she sat up. Zash smiled.

"So what happened Rune?" Zash asked. Rune rubbed her head for a bit.

"Someone launched some arrows at me, except they missed me by a bit," Rune said.

"Then who attacked you?" Roland asked. Edward gave him a glare.

"Must have been you," Edward muttered.

"Why would I want to attack Rune so recklessly so she could get killed?" Roland yelled.

"A shaman attacked me to keep me distracted and get hit by and arrow on the back," Rune said breaking the argument between the two.

"Fine, but next time I'm going to be going with you," Edward said.

"But I don't need someone to watch me," Rune protested.

"I think you do. I'm pretty sure the others would agree too," Edward said.

"Fine then," Rune said.

"So you are up. Jaffar and I had a little talk downstairs and we decided that I come with you on your journey," Maria said appearing behind Rune from the shadow. From the surprise Rune had manage to fallen off the bed clutching a sword unsheathe. The others jumped from the sudden appearance Maria made.

"Alright, but who are you?" Rune asked as she slowly got up to sheathe her sword.

"Maria is who I am. I'm a thief," Maria said. Rune nodded.

"That's really nice to know," Rune said with a hint of sarcasm. It was nighttime by the time the group was going to head out, but something stopped them. An arrow in the sky flew towards Rune, but Maria grabbed Rune and pulled her out of the way, but pulled Rune into Zash.

"Maria what was that for?" Rune asked instantly, but then Maria covered Rune's mouth.

"Quiet, enemies are outside with bastilles," Maria hissed. She kept looking at the darkness.

"There are men who wield swords, lances, and axes on the north. There are also wyverns knights and pegasus knights that fly the skies on the west with bastilles. There are also mages, shamans, and monks who are here on the east," Maria said. Rune nodded.

"Everyone be careful of where you go. I need someone to distract those who are wielding the bastilles while Sasha and Selina go to kill them. Maz you know how to handle the bastilles correct?" Rune asked. Maz shrugged.

"If they are like oversized bows and arrows then I should be able to use it," Maz said. Rune nodded.

"Edward I want you to take care of the mages, shamans, and monks. You shall take a small group with you towards the east to take care of them. Maz, Zash, Elinsa, and Sorina you go to the west and take over the bastilles to shoot down the flying units. The rest of us will go north to fight in a direct battle. Once you finish getting rid of them come and join us at the north to battle," Rune said. Everyone nodded. Maz, Zash, Elinsa, and Sorina disappeared off into the darkness down on the road to the right. Edward and Jailith disappeared off down on the road to the left. Rune shook her head and looked at Selina.

"Go with Edward and Jailith. I'm pretty sure they will need more help than that," Rune said. Selina nodded as she flew off in the sky following the two. Rune looked to see that Zang, Romiah, Maria, Roland, Benis, Shard, Sasha, and Joel were the only ones that didn't go to the east or west.

"Roland and Sasha I want you to go down south to check if anyone is behind us. The rest of you all go north and be careful to not get hit by a bastille's arrow," Rune said. Everyone nodded and did what they were told.

**Over on the West**

Maz had just taken over the bastille and shot a wyvern right in the eye with it. Elinsa had just managed to parry a Falco Knight's sword, but she felt the weight pushing down on her, until they got shot by an arrow. Zash had managed to jump on the wyvern's back and cut the rider off the wyvern with his swords, except then the wyvern went berserk tying to shake him off. Sorina was busy healing those who got injured.

**Over on the East**

Edward and Jailith had gotten rid of a majority of the spell casters, but then Selina came flying in with her steel lance. Some of the monks and mages were able to step-side the attack, but then they were blown away by Selina's pegasus.

"I never knew spell casters could fly," Selina grinned as another mage was sent off in the air by Selina's lance. Jailith shook his head as he used his Thunder tomb. Edward let out a low growl from his throat as he got surrounded by Shamans.

"You Shamans think you can all take me out?" Edward asked in a laughing tone. Instantly six Flux spells was casted on him, but they all missed their target, because he moved away from it. He then casted a large ball of flames down on the Shamans having them surrounded by the fire and slowly was burning them down. Edward then disappeared off into the shadows to find more enemies if there was any left.

**Over on the South**

Roland and Sasha were searching the area. Sasha was checking the skies while Roland was checking the ground. Sasha noticed something and saw that Roland might noticed it if he looks down the road, but instead he kept running down straight, not bother checking. The figure then started to follow Roland silently behind him, but then Sasha ended up sending a lance right threw the person's stomach. Roland turned around to see the man and Sasha flying down to retrieve her bloody javelin.

"Idiot, watch it next time," Sasha said then took off back in the skies.

**Over on the North**

Zang was doing a fairly nice job on running through the enemies and slicing them down one by one. Zang didn't care if the men he sliced down were dead or alive, but if they were still living, they would only have an inch of their life left, and would surely be killed in this battle. Romiah had just thrust her sword at a fighter in the guts seeing the blood spill out from the wound as she pulled out her sword. Romiah then turned and slit a fighter's neck by accident, but then it did a good job on killing the fighter. The blood slowly went down her sword filling the dents and scratches with blood. Benis had just parried a myrmidon's sword, but then the myrmidon started to spin again and tried to land a hit at Benis, but ended up having a lance go through his left arm. Benis then pulled his lance out of the myrmidon's arm and got it right in the myrmidon's chest.

"When do you think the others will get here?" Benis asked Rune who had just managed to step-side an attack, but then still got a long cut going down her left arm.

"It depends on how well they are doing," Rune panted as she blocked another attack, but then Maria came slitting the men's throat with her dagger. Maria then jumped over a wall before Rune could say something. Maria then heard someone's body hit the ground and looked to see it was Edward's body on the ground. The man who killed Edward was concealed in a black cloak. Maria stared at the face which was concealed in the dark, when she saw who it was. Maria just stood quietly in the darkness until she saw an Elfire was cast and was coming down on her, except she managed to dark to the side still concealed in the darkness. More Elfire magic was sent at her only letting her run around to evade them all, but when she saw an opening she jumped. The dagger was brought closer and closer to the man's neck, but then he teleported away and Maria sliced nothing but the air.

"Curses," Maria muttered before she went off killing more people around her so easily.

**After the battle**

"Where is Edward?" Rune asked looking around noticing her brother missing.

"He left," Maria said coldly.

"He left to where?" Rune asked. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get going and leave without him. He went ahead of us to somewhere else," Maria said as she went to leave the now bloody and destructive village.

"Rune should she be coming with us?" Elinsa asked. Rune nodded.

"She could help us even if she gives us that attitude," Rune said with a smile. Elinsa shook her head.

**A week later…**

The entire group was on the boat heading to Drakle Isle. Rune looked to see Elinsa missing. Rune shook her head while Zash went up to her.

"Elinsa is still sick isn't she?" Zash asked. Rune nodded.

"She just doesn't like boats that is all," Rune said then left. When she went down she found Elinsa and Roland had just finished arguing over something. Roland left to go up onto the docks while Elinsa went into her room. Rune frowned as she went and knocked on the door.

"Elinsa?" Rune asked.

"Come in Rune," Elinsa said in a cheery voice. Rune went in the room and closed the door, but found Elinsa sitting on her bed trying not to rock around with the boat. Rune laughed.

"Elinsa it will be alright. It's better if you go outside so you don't feel the rocking of the boat so much," Rune suggested. Elinsa shrugged.

"I don't feel like it Rune," Elinsa said. Rune then grabbed Elinsa's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Elinsa you are going to be going up there regardless if you like it or not!" Rune said as she slowly dragged Elinsa out.

**Akkiangel: Okay I'm gonna stop it right here for now. I will update soon and the ending is coming in pretty close. Cause of there then there will be no more character submissions! Thanks for reading, now please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Akkiangel: I'm back mumbles some words yes I'm doing this at 11:17 PM instead of sleeping, but oh well. Thanks for the review fireemblemPRO!**

**Disclaimer: akkiangel doesn't own FE7**

After a while Rune had finally gotten Elinsa up on the dock.

"I don't know why you made me come up here Rune," Elinsa muttered.

"To get some air," Rune said easily. Elinsa nodded.

"Rune do you know where Edward went to? It's rather boring without that sage to nag," Elinsa said as she looked around. Rune bit her lip a bit, but then smiled.

"He's just somewhere," Rune said as she used her hair to hide her face for a minute. Elinsa looked at Rune to notice her expression seemed to be a bit sad, but then it instantly brighten.

"Anyways Elinsa I suggest you stay up here for the fresh air. I'll be going down to my room," Rune said as she made her way to her room. Elinsa rolled her eyes.

"You mean the salty sea air," Elinsa muttered. Maz laughed a bit. The three lords was having a little chat with Romiah while Maria was hidden in the shadows.

"That thief is someone I dislike," Elinsa said to Maz.

"Why dislike the thief when you could go and dislike Roland even more?" Maz asked as he looked over at Roland who was talking to Sasha and Selina. Elinsa shrugged.

"Because I think Maria is hiding something," Elinsa said as she narrowed her eyes at the thief who had just gone below deck.

**Night time**

It was night time in the boat still. Rune was sitting on her bed thinking of what Maria told her.

_Flashback_

_Maria was talking to Rune privately in a tent while everyone else was either talking to their comrades, cooking, or sparing with each other._

"_Maria where is Edward?" Rune asked._

"_He's dead," Maria said in a normal tone like it was nothing. Rune stood there shock and was about to yell when Maria covered her mouth so it could become a muffle._

"_Don't go off screaming. If the others see their tactician upset then they will be upset as well," Maria said. Rune slowly nodded as a tear slipped out her right eye. Maria then uncovered Rune's mouth and left. Rune just stood there as the tears slipped down her face._

_End of Flashback_

"Stupid Edward… I knew he should have gone with more people," Rune said. Zash then opened the door to Rune's room to see her sitting on her bed with a sad look. Apparently Rune hadn't heard Zash came in her room.

"Rune, what's the matter?" Zash asked. Rune looked at Zash instantly surprised that Zash was in her room.

"I was just wondering what will happen when we are done," Rune said. Zash shrugged.

"I guess we will have to go our ways," Zash said. Rune nodded.

"But if you want--," Zash was cut off when a pirate came into the room.

"We're being attacked! The enemies are boarding out ship! Come on up if you want to stay living!" the pirate yelled then left the room to warn everyone about the attack. Rune and Zash then ran out of the room since they were still in their armor with their weapons by their side. Zang, Benis, Maz, Elinsa, Shard, Romiah, Maria, Jailith, and Sorina then appeared. Rune looked to see Sasha, Selina, and Roland taking care of the boat on the left keeping the magic users away from getting on the boat.

"Zash and Shard take care of those who are trying to board the boat! Maz and Jailith follow after them to finish those who survived Zash's and Shard's attacks! Sorina stick by them in case they need healing. Elinsa, Zang, and Romiah go down there and take care of those who are already on the boat. I'll go and get rid of their other way on the boat!" Rune said and everyone ran off to where they were ordered to go to. Zash's armor was holding up pretty well against the swordmaster's sword while Shard was holding the swordmaster off with his own lance. Maz shot an arrow at the swordmaster that was attack Shard, but then it didn't finish the swordmaster off so then Shard send the lance right through the swordmaster's chest. Jailith had used the Thunder tomb to finish the swordmaster that was attacking Zash. Maria had then jumped over Jailith and Zash to send her dagger right through the archer's throat. Maria then started to run around the enemies' boat kill those she can kill and dodging the weapons that was sent at her. Much to her dislike after killing a couple of them her Killing Edge broke from how many times she used it. Maria then pulled a new Killing Edge sword and went back to what she was doing. Zash, Shard, Maz, and Jailith then followed Maria onto the enemy's ship to get rid of the enemy.

**Zang and the others**

Zang had ran towards a Shaman and dove his kenochi blades right into the Shaman. He then turned and did a critical hit on the Monk behind him. Elinsa had thrown her javelin into a mage who sent a Thunder her way. She managed to dodge it, but a bit hit her making her feel the electrical surge. The javelin had hit its mark, but then a sage appeared and was about to cast Elfire at her when Benis's lance went right through the sage from the back. Rune was busy battling the Pegasus knights when an arrow went right through the Pegasus knight's wing making both the rider and pegasus fall down into the water. Rune looked to see Maz shooting down the Pegasus and Wyvern knights. The sun was starting to come out when a Druid appeared from no where.

"Who are you?" Rune asked holding her sword ready to attack in case the Druid attacks her.

"I am Kulto," the Druid said as he did a Nosferatu. Rune had managed to dodge the Nosferatu, but then he cast a Nosferatu at Benis next. Benis was caught surprised and felt his strength slowly dimish. Rune tried to get her sword through the Druid's head, but then she strike nothing but air.

"I thought you Druids were suppose to be slow," Rune said as she made another strike, but still missed. Kulto smirk.

"Not all of them are," Kulto said as he did a Flux spell at Rune this time and got her badly. Maria then jumped at Kulto from the back and managed to get his arm. Maria did a sharp turn around and did another jumped, but then instead she cut the black cloth in half. Benis then got his lance right through Kulto in the chest. Kulto started to cough out the blood as it ran down his chest; the black clothing he wore was slowly being soaked in his own blood.

"Very good," Kulto said quietly as he died

"Kulto is gone! These people are demons! Retreat!" one of the enemy yelled and the two boats seemed to have disappeared. Besides the blood on the boat and the dead bodies the boat seemed to have been the same.

"Wow I never knew it was that hard to shoot those wyverns and pegasus knights down," Maz said.

"Well that's done," Rune said as she started to go below deck, but then the captain came up making Rune turn around and stay up on deck.

"Well done! We are close to reaching our destination now. We'll drop you off there and be back in three days. If you aren't there by then or at least have someone there to tell us what happen we will guess you all got killed," the captain said. Rune looked to see the isle coming closer and closer as the sun raised.

'We are close, and those who attacked us were Black Fang,' Rune thought when another thought came to mind.

"Zang isn't Nergal dead?" Rune asked.

"Why ask Zang? He doesn't even pay any attention in school," Zash said. Rune rolled her eyes then looked at Zash.

"So Zash, do you know if Nergal is originally dead?" Rune asked. Zash tilted his head for a minute then nodded.

"Yeah he's supposed to be dead, but I guess he is alive still," Zash said. Rune shook her head then looked at Roland.

"Roland who was giving you orders?" Rune asked. Roland laughed.

"Nergal of course," Roland said. Rune frowned.

"But didn't Lady Lyn, Lord Eliwood, and Lord Hector get rid of him a long time ago?" Rune asked. Jailith nodded.

"From what I was told they did, but apparently they didn't do it correctly," Jailith said.

"I'm not so sure of that," Rune said. Everyone gave her a weird look. Rune rolled her eyes.

"I mean, if it was Nergal then wouldn't he just try to summon the dragons again?" Rune asked. Elinsa laughed a bit.

"Rune who ever is behind all of this we'll get rid of them!" Elinsa said with a grin. Rune smiled.

"Yeah, you're right," Rune said with a smile. The ship had then just gotten to the isle and they got off the ship.

**Akkiangel: Fine you updated before me fireemblemPRO, but I'm gonna update first this time! Anyways thanks for reading and please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Akkiangel: I never noticed this, but the last chapter was the shortest one I ever typed in this fanfic so far… it actually made me felt sad I typed that short! Ahhh oh well! Thanks fireemblemPRO for the review!**

There was fog already on the isle, but then again there was always fog on the isle. Rune gritted her teeth as she looked over at Maria. Maria was busy peering into the fog with her normal faceless expression.

"There's nothing to worry about. Just usually the trees in the area and mountains," Maria said. Rune nodded. The group started to go forward when a wyvern lord flew down in front of everyone.

"Roland and Sasha… you're with them now? That's a surprising to see especially from you Sasha," the man said. Sasha gave the man a mere smirk.

"Never know what anyone can do Harold," Sasha smirked. Roland gave him a smirk as well. Harold gave them all a snort and his black wyvern seemed to have done the same as well. Everyone then slowly backed away from the two used to be "Black fang" members and the current Black fang member.

"Why do they always have a little chat with the Black Fang members?" Rune whispered to Zash. Maria then hit Rune on the head. Rune then glared at Maria.

"What was that for?" Rune hissed a low tone.

"For being an idiot," Maria said casually. Rune shook her head as the entire group heard metal clash together. Everyone looked to see Sasha and Harold's axe clashing between each other with tiny sparks coming out. Roland was just standing there watching like it was some type of show.

"What's going on?" Selina asked. Roland then looked at everyone since he forgot they were there in the first place.

"Oh he's just trying to skin Sasha's hide," Roland said as he went back watching. Selina then took out her sword and her pegasus flew up in the air interfering with the current battle.

"If anyone is going to skin you Sasha it's going to be me," Selina said. Everyone then went off staring at the battle in the sky.

"It's either a 2 vs. 1 or 1 vs. 2… I don't know they keep on switching sides," Maz said.

"What if it is a freefall?" Elinsa asked. Maz snapped his fingers.

"Yes that works too," Maz said. Zash and Zang shook their head.

"Uhh is it safe for them to do that?" Romiah asked. Rune shrugged.

"Ask him," Rune said pointing over to Roland, but then an arrow came flying by Rune's ear. Everyone looked at the direction the arrow came from and saw more Black Fang members appearing one by one.

"Of all the times why now?" Zang yelled wanting to see what would happen between the two Wyvern Lords and the Falco Knight. Maria shook her head at what seems like an idiotic lord from her own point of view.

"Leave these to me!" Harold yelled to the Black Fang members knowing who he meant. Elinsa groaned.

"Why do they always get to relax?" Elinsa whined as she took out her lance. Joel snorted.

"More like Roland is relaxing," Joel said as he took out his steel axe. Romiah pulled out her sword while Zash, Zang, Benis, Rune, Shard, Jailith, Maz, and Sorina took out their weapons. The battle started no soon their weapons came unsheathe. While Benis was sending his lance in a Shaman he felt a fireball flew by him only barely leaving a light thin burn make on his face. Benis turned around to see a dark blood red hair girl with a dark blood red cloak on. The girl sent another fireball at him, except then the ball missed him again, but it was a close encounter no matter what. The girl then stopped making the fireball signs with her hand in the air to step-side an attack from an arrow. Benis turned to see it wasn't Maz who was sending the arrows, but it was Black Fang.

"Isn't she on their side?" Benis asked out loud, but then the young girl sent an Elfire at the archer and it hit its mark. The Elfire was lasting longer than the usually Elfires Benis saw.

"Hey watch out!" Zash yelled as he intercept a flying axe that would have hit Benis on the arm.

"What!" Benis yelled instantly snapping out of his thoughts to see the battle field again.

"Nearly got your arm cut off," Zash said then ran off to go and get rid of the enemy. Benis shook his head then went back to what he was doing.After a while of fighting someone came spinning their way through the enemy's army and cut them down one by one.

"Who is doing that?" Zang asked as he watched the spinning figure spin their way through the army. Everyone slowly noticed the spinning figure killing the enemy slowly one by one as it danced its way through. Benis happened to be close to the same sage who sent the fireball at him and saw the spinning figure would have slayed the sage the same way it got rid of everyone else and intercepted the attack with his lance. The myrmidon made a fake sad face at Benis.

"Now why did you stop me from dancing?" the myrmidon asked. Apparently the myrmidon had long dark blue hair with dark purple eyes. From the looks of it the myrmidon was a girl.

"Because… you were going to uhh…" Benis started, but couldn't finish his sentence. The myrmidon grinned.

"Oh I see! You've fallen in love with Sereno!" the myrmidon exclaimed. Sereno, the sage, started to blush while Benis started stammering. The myrmidon smirked.

"Anyways I believe we should have a chat in a different time," the myrmidon said then went back killing everyone in her way while she was spinning again. Benis shook his head.

"And I thought everyone else was crazy," Benis said as he went back to the group slowly since the myrmidon had already taken care of all the enemy in her weird way. Everyone looked to see that Sasha and Roland were just standing there like nothing ever happened.

"Hey what happened in your battle?" Rune asked. Roland shrugged.

"Some lighting hit the guy and he flew off," Sasha said simply. The next thing that happened was that all eyes fell on Jailith. Jailith raised an eye brown.

"I didn't set a Thunder on him," Jailith said.

"Umm… that was me," Sereno said sort of blushing a bit. Everyone then looked at Sereno which got her real nervous.

"I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Sereno," Sereno said while giving them all a bow. Just then Maria appeared behind her since she was the only one missing at the moment.

"You were with him," Maria said getting everyone to jump. Unfortunately Sereno jumped onto whoever was the closest to her who happened to been Benis.

"Who is him?" Rune asked still half scared.

"That myrmidon," Maria said. Everyone gave her the crazy look.

"That was a girl," Zang said. Maria gave him a glare.

"It's a boy," Maria said. Rune shook her head.

"Either way boy or girl no one really cares!" Rune practically yelled. Everyone shrugged as the sun started to disappear beyond the horizon.

"I guess we will be sleeping here tonight," Elinsa said then looked to notice how Sereno was still there. Elinsa shook her head.

"Hey if you are going to be standing there, how about you help me get the tents up?" Elinsa asked. Sereno nodded. While setting up the tent Elinsa had an idea come to her mind as Benis came by.

"Hey Benis! I have to go and check on the others. Can you help Sereno get the tent up while I'm gone?" Elinsa asked. Benis gave Elinsa a weird look at he agreed.

"Isn't everyone else…" Benis started, but then Elinsa already ran off leaving the two alone. Benis shook his head then went to go and help Sereno set up the tents.

"Thanks for helping me back there," Sereno said. Benis gave Sereno a puzzled look.

"For saving me," Sereno said with a smile. Benis then nodded.

"It wasn't any trouble. By the way, why were you attacking me?" Benis asked.

"Well Black Fang found me and they said if I didn't help them with their attack they would have beheaded me," Sereno answered. Benis nodded.

"I see," Benis said. Once the tents were finished Elinsa called for dinner.

"I thought you said you were going to check on the others," Benis said. Elinsa laughed a bit.

"I went to check on Rune, unless you wanted a burnt dinner," Elinsa said. Rune's face sort of puffed up as she took her bowl and went off sitting away from Elinsa. Everyone sort of laughed except for all those serious types of people.

"Anyways the Dragon's Gate isn't too far ahead. We will get there by tomorrow and hopefully the last battle waits there," Maria said.

"The last battle is coming fast," Sorina said. Jailith nodded as an agreement. Joel then stood up with a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey it's the last battle! I better go and show off my power there!" Joel yelled. Zang laughed.

"Idiot you are the one who has to go to the back lines about five times to get your injuries healed," Zang laughed. Joel snorted as he sat down.

"I never thought the last battle would come by this fast. Once this is over we will have to go back to where we belong," Romiah said. The group then fell silent for a long while.

"Hey don't tell me you are already planning on leaving," Rune said behind everyone. Remember she went to sit away from Elinsa which means the group as well.

"Maybe," Elinsa said with a grin. Rune snorted.

"Maybe you should worry about that later! We have a large battle tomorrow, and it's going to be really dangerous. So whoever wants to leave say now, or else you will have to go with us," Rune said. No one objected.

"Alright then we all leave at dawn and the final battle will be tomorrow," Rune said as she left.

**At the break of dawn**

The sun was starting to rise and everyone was ready to go. No one was in the armor they were in the previous day, besides Sasha, Selina, and Roland, but it was because they got promoted from their previous level. The final battle was going to happen. Blood will truly cover the walls and floors, but the blood won't be their own blood seeping from their cold dead bodies, but from the enemy's dead body. The group then started to head to the Dragon's Gate but then saw Harold waiting for them at the entrance of the building.

"Welcome to the Dragon's Gate. I shall stop your adventure here unless you can defeat me," Harold said as he flew off and more Black Fang members appeared.

"Another battle until we reach the gate," Rune said with a grin as everyone got into formation.

**Akkiangel: Hurray I finally updated! So if you wanna know what did everyone changed to here's the list, even though they don't make any sense . **

**-------------------------------**

**Name - Previous Class – Updated Class**

**Elinsa – Cavalier (but she never rode a horse in her battles!) - Paladin**

**Zash – Lord – Great Lord**

**Zang – Lord – Knight Lord**

**Maz – Archer – Sniper**

**Jailith – Mage – Sage**

**Romiah – Cleric – Bishop (but can use swords!)**

**Benis – Lord – Knight Lord**

**Sorina – Troubadour – Valkyrie**

**Shard – Berserker (boy none of us really did remember about him.)**

**Sasha – Wyvern Lord – Wyvern Lord**

**Selina – Falco Knight – Falco Knight**

**Maria – Thief – Assassin**

**Joel – Axefighter – Warrior**

**Rune – O.O I have no idea! – Like I said for the first one… NO IDEA!**

**Edward – Uhh he's dead… - Didn't I just told you that he's dead!**


	13. Chapter 13

** I've been… having writer's block again… due to all the boredom at school my friends and I have started to write and draw a new story… it's very, very weird. I'm super bored at my school so leave me be! Anyways thanks for the reviews, here's the next chapter.**

Maz shot two Wyverns and Pegasus knights down with his Silver bow. The Romiah was busy healing Joel while he defended her from all those that might try to attack them. Zash had managed to dodge a Flux spell when Zang came by with his Silver sword getting a clean cut off the Druid's head. Jailith was busy chanting spells from his Elthunder tomb while Elinsa was giving him time to chant them all.

Sorina had just sent a fireball at a General nearby when Benis got his lance through the General's throat. Shard had then broken a General's lance with his own Killer Axe while Selina and Sasha did a double attack on the same General. Just then Sereno had set the same General on fire with Elfire ending his life.

Rune was keeping a Warrior's Silver Axe away from her body on the left by using her sword to keep it away from her; just then Maria had jumped on the flat side of the axe surprising the Warrior and silted his throat with her Killing Edge.

Roland was busy fighting some Nomadic Rangers with his Silver Sword slowly winning the battle. After a while the group got to Harold who was waiting for them at the gates to the Dragon's Gate.

"I see you managed to get this far, but how much longer will you all be able to prevail?" Harold asked as his Wyvern took air to launch an attack at the group.

Maz then shot three Brave arrows at the Wyvern lord, but only one of them managed to made contact with Harold's wyvern. Harold then threw a short spear at Maz having it narrowly miss him. Sasha flew with her Silver Axe in hand and attacked Harold. Harold's wyvern flew to the left missing the attack, and then flew back in trying to have the lance to hit Sasha, but that attempt failed since Sasha's wyvern flew forward to have the lance miss Sasha. Maz gritted his teeth as he tried to aim for Harold, but couldn't really get a good shot.

"Hold still," Maz gritted through his teeth as he continued aiming, but to make things worse Selina came in the battle holding her Silver Lance to stop Harold's attack.

Sasha then slammed her axe down onto Harold's lance breaking it into two. Maz than had a better shot and let go a Silver bow having it pierce deep into the wyvern on the chest giving it a critical hit. The wyvern then fell to the ground and Harold was the only thing between the ground and the wyvern.

"Ouch," Sasha chuckled with delight.

The two flying units then landed on the ground to where everyone else was at.

"Come on, we have to get further in," Romiah said. Everyone silently agreed as they went in the building. There they saw the same myrmidon talking to some guy in a cloak concealing himself really well.

"Then I shall take my leave," the man said; just then an image of Edward the appeared in Rune's mind.

'_He sounds so familiar,' _Rune thought as the man disappeared. The myrmidon grinned happily see who she had to kill.

"This will be enjoyable! Hope you all know how to defend yourselves in the dark!" the myrmidon chirped as the torches lit themselves off.

"Maria!" Rune yelled. Another battle too soon, but to make things worse… it was in complete darkness.

"No one can actually see in the dark. Just go and light the torches," Maria stated since there was nothing seen in the darkness. Not even a little tint of light. Sorina gave out a sigh as she used her torch staff lighting the darkness a whole lot.

"It will do in the meantime, but I suggest we light the torches we past so the lights will stay on," Sorina said as she looked over to the fire sage. Sereno nodded as she light a nearby torch with her fire tomb.

"Now it's easier for the enemy to target us as well," Maria said seeing what Rune's reaction would be.

"Fine then let's just be ready to attack," Rune said back as she clutched her weapon tighter.

"If that thing was alive you would have killed it by now," Roland commented.

'_Shut up you dam bastard,' _Rune thought.

"Come on, let's get going already," Zash said knowing how the group is becoming a sitting duck by the second. Just then a man jumped up to the air spinning and when he finally stopped he had his sword coming down right for Romiah.

"Romiah!" Zang yelled as he intercepted the attack with his two kenochi swords. Zash then stabbed the man through the stomach with his Silver Sword.

"That was close," Benis said.

"Sort of noticed that," Rune said then looked at the darkness that was ahead of them. It seemed like it was opening its arm towards the group with a welcoming of metal piercing their skins.

"Maria go in front and tell us what you see," Rune said. Maria gave out an annoyed sigh as she peered into the darkness ahead.

"There are three paths, and each one of them may carry some enemies waiting to ambush us. The one straight ahead does have paladins arranged in an order or lances, axes, and then swords. It seems like they are waiting for a signal to attack," Maria said.

"Is there any torches to light there?" Rune asked. Maria nodded.

"There is one on the left to the corner and one on the right at the corner. If you light them I may be able to see the other people waiting," Maria said.

Rune looked over to Sereno and nodded. Sereno then nodded back as she took a step forward and cast more fireball spells. The fireball that was sent to the left hit the torch lighting it really well while the other one missed it's target and ended up burning someone.

"Uhh… Sorina wanna have a go?" Rune asked to the troubadour. Sorina send Rune a grin as she cast a fireball spell and got it to hit the mark this time. On the ground was a visible head burned.

"Nice hit I guess Sereno," Zash commented. Maria rolled her eyes as she looked at the path on the right.

"Okay there are sages, druids, and bishops on the right. The one on the left has knight and generals," Maria reported. Rune nodded.

"Zash and I can handle the paladins," Zang said.

"Yeah, but some back up wouldn't hurt. Jailith and Sorina I want you to go with time to help them out with the lancers, but don't get hurt while you are at it," Rune said then looked over at Sasha, Selina, Maria, and Roland.

"I want you four to take care of the spell casters, and Roland I know you know how to heal people so do it when they get hurt," Rune said. Rune looked at Elinsa, Benis, Shard, Sereno, and Joel.

"Shard, Benis, Sereno and I will go to go and to the right and take care of the generals and knights. Romiah you stay there in the middle. Joel and Elinsa I want you two to make sure no one is going to give us a large surprise attack from the back. Those who gets hurt fall back to get healed by Romiah if the healer with you can't help you are the moment," Rune said. Everyone nodded as they went to the formation they would be heading out. The battle then started when the group split up to do what they were told. A roar from the Wyvern Lord's wyvern that had just arrived at the entrance of the gate gave the sounded like a signal for the battle to start, and indeed it did.

Maria was the first one to strike running through the crowd of sages, druids, and bishops. She was close to the ground as she strikes at them one by one with her killing edge. Selina was having a little trouble getting around the hall, but the she was able to knock the spell casters down as kill some while she was at it. Sasha was throwing her hand axe at the unprepared sages killing them instantly from the surprise attack Maria gave them then the knock down from Selina's Pegasus. Roland then came in the hall stabbing them silly with his Silver Sword having the blood leave a small trail in the air when he pulled his sword out.

Jailith had used his Thunder to get rid of the lancers in front while Sorina used her Elfire. Zang and Zash then rode by slicing their way through. Zang's horse leaped over the dead bodies of the paladins while Zash just walked through them. As the two lords went though the way of the paladins the sage and valkyrie followed killing those they left behind and may cause a threat. The paladins were left with scorched marks or large gashes on them as they fell to the floor dead.

Shard had just broken a general's lance with his Silver Axe while Benis blocked the lance heading straight towards him with his own lance. Rune then ran in front of the general and manage to do a hit on the general, but the armor was to strong. Just then an Elfire hit the general that lasted longer than usual killing the general. Sereno was standing behind Benis with a small grin of her own as she went off to get rid of the other generals.

Elinsa and Joel was busy battling the wyverns that was coming in from the entrance. Joel had managed to cut a wyvern rider off the wyvern and had the axe go right through the armor of the stomach and hit the cold floor. Elinsa hand then shot a Brave bow arrow at the wyvern's neck ending its life while Joel took care of the rider. Romiah was using her Shine tome to attack those Wyvern Knights that were barely alive.

The battle had just barely begun and yet blood had already painted the floors and walls. Many dead bodies were all over the floor, and more was of them were still falling. From the looks of it, it seems like an endless battle that will never end.

**Akkiangel: Stopped the chapter! Sorry about that folks, and sorry for the long wait. Writer's block and I haven't been on for a while. I've lost my brain again so it's going to be taking me a while to find it and get the next chapter up. Anyways please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Akkiangel: I'm back! Horray got another chapter done! That's gonna be scary . Anyways, here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

The endless battle was still going non-stop. Joel and Elinsa were still battling the Wyvern Lords **and** the Falco Knights while Romiah was using her magic to battle the Wyvern Lords.

Roland had just finished getting rid of the last Druid while Maria ran off to go and help Elinsa and Joel with their fight. Selina and Sasha had flew outside of the gate to attract the Falco Knights and Wyvern Lord's attention so the entrance wouldn't be block so much, and they would have more room to battle in.

Selina was holding her Silver Lance as she flew right by a Falco Knight and got the rider off the pegasus. Sasha was disarming all those who held lances with her Silver Axe so then Maz could finish them off.

Maz and Elinsa went outside with their bows and arrows. Maz shot a Silver arrow right into a wyvern's eye making the wyvern give out an ear piercing cry as it crashed into the ground. Elinsa shot threw Brave arrows into a Pegasus's body making it fall on the third shot.

"You still suck in archery," Maz said as he shot down another wyvern and pegasus.

"Shut it," Elinsa said back as she continued to shoot down the pegasus and wyverns as well.

A Wyvern Lord had then flew towards Elinsa seeing to how she was the weakest one. Elinsa shot the remaining two Brave arrows she had killing the Wyvern Lord, but then a Falco Knight appeared behind the dying Wyvern Lord and was close enough to get the sword to hit the Paladin. Maz had then shot a Silver bow right through the pegasus's head killing it instantly.

"Better get your lance," Maz teased then went back to shooting them all down.

"This is starting to become pointless," Rune muttered as she made a deep gash in a Warrior's back.

The Warriors had happened to come to the General's aid making it more difficult to get rid of them all. Sereno nodded as an agreement as she managed to evade a General's lance and use her Elfire as a counter attack. It wasn't strong enough to kill him so she did it again ending his life. Joel had decided to help out the group as he smash his axe into another Warrior's axe hard into the wall. Roland then came and finished the Warrior off having his Silver Sword plunged into the man's heart.

"God it was irritating watching you take your time to kill the guy," Roland smirked.

"Shut up," Joel said back as he went off to find someone else to kill without Roland following him.

Much to his disappointment Roland followed just to get him pissed off even more.

Benis ducked from an axe a fighter threw at him, but then Sereno burned him with her Elfire, but really didn't finish killing the guy. Benis jump the fighter and made a deep gash that went right through the fighter's stomach.

Selina then flew in the hall taking up the whole entire hall space which was barely enough for her to move around in. She was holding her Silver Sword in her hand making deep gashes in the fighters leaving them dead or barely with any life left so Benis and the others can finish it off.

Zash and Zang were just finishing the last of the Paladins when more had happened to come out of no where.

"Now this seems endless," Zash gritted as he cut a paladin's stomach in half.

Maria then appeared behind a paladin on his horse and cut his neck right off.

"That was startling," Zang said as he managed to get a paladin off the horse and got his horse to trample on the guy.

"It's the crazy thief jumping in front of our faces! What do you expect?" Zash asked as he cut a horse's legs off and jumped the rider with his sword first.

Maria sent him a glare as she went back to killing the paladins even though she had the weapon disadvantage. Zash rolled his eyes as he killed another paladin, but then a different thief did the same as Maria did, except then this time Zash and Zang jumped back a bit.

"Who are you?" Zang asked looking at the girl. She seemed to be an eighteen years old. Her hair was blue while her one of her eyes was blue, and the other one was hazel. From the looks of it she was an assassin.

"Yoru! Where did you go?" another girl yelled as she shot a paladin right off his own horse.

The girl seemed to have been a year younger than the assassin. She had blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a sniper's clothes while running with a large bow in her left hand.

"Hello, are you with these weird people?" the sniper asked.

"No," Zang started, but then the sniper interrupted him.

"Good then, let's work together. Faster the better! I'm Yuki and she is Yoru!" the sniper said with a smile then turned around to shoot two silver arrows at a paladin not to far from her. Yoru had run by the crowd of paladins and did a jump spinning in the air as she passed by the paladins slitting each of their necks.

"Hey she can kill them faster than Maria can!" Zash said as he managed to duck in time to dodge a javelin that flew for his head, but missed.

After a while of the long battle no more people came through the trap doors or anywhere.

"It seems to be finish. Anyone with a deep wound go and get healed. We still need to kill the myrmidon," Rune said, but then noticed the two new people in the group.

"The sniper is Yuki and the assassin is Yoru," Zash explained.

Rune gave him a slow nod that seemed to disbelieve him, but then no one really cared at the moment.

"Oh dear, it seems you have killed all of my friends! Anyways the name is Hikaru," the myrmidon said.

"Well you are next," Zang said as he got the horse to run in a circle around the myrmidon at a really fast speed.

Maz had then shot a Silver arrow at Hikaru so she would move, and indeed she did move. (**Maria: … It's a boy I told you!!!**). Zang saw an opening and did a quick stop and made the horse jump in the air. In mid air he jumped off the horse doing a small forward flip and got the kenochi swords deep into Hikaru's left arm. Hikaru let out a scream of pain, but then her face expression told a different story.

"Ohhh nice combo, now watch this," Hikaru said knowing how the kenochi swords was still in her arm and did a quick slice at Zang with her killing edge.

The kenochi swords then flew out of Hikaru's arm, except then her arm was barely attached to her body by a few threads of skin.

"Dam that lady is crazy!" Zang exclaimed knowing how he got a mere scratch on his face a bit.

"That lady is crazy? You mean those ladies?" Hikaru asked point over to the group of girls on the other side.

"No you are the crazy lady!" Zang yelled back.

"I'm a boy! But go ahead and call me a girl," Hikaru smiled.

Everyone gave Hikaru a 'What-the-hell?!' look.

"Told you so," Maria said as she and Yoru ran towards the cross dresser.

The two assassins jumped from wall to wall in different directions so it would be hard to locate the two, then they both jumped towards Hikaru from different angles. Maria was attacking Hikaru from the bottom while Yoru was attacked from the top. Maz and Yuki shot a Silver Arrow at Hikaru again making the myrmidon move, except then she wasn't fast enough to evade the double hit. Hikaru was then sliced up into a couple of pieces.

"We should have you two do that attack more often," Zash said as he looked at the dead body.

It was literally into pieces.

**Akkiangel: OMG! I updated so soon! I thought it would take a month again! . Anyways… it's getting close to the end, but I'm starting to think about a sequel, so all those people who submitted in your characters (unless you had already approve since I asked ahead of time) please confirm that it is okay for me to use them again in the sequel.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Akkiangel: God Hikaru scared me so badly! I was hiding under my desk thinking he's a monster! But anyways, thanks for the review, and here's the update!**

After the little battle against Hikaru everyone was heading down into the Dragon's Gate.

"I can't believe on how far we got," Rune said as she ran next to Zash.

"Yeah, I know. At least everyone is still alive," Zash smiled.

"Well we won't know yet until this battle is finally over," Rune replied.

At the end of the hall they saw Nergal standing at the Dragon's Gate. They looked around to see no one was there, but felt a dark presence around them.

"I see you've made it this far. Well you won't be getting any farther," Nergal grinned as a couple of monsters appeared.

Some of the monster was half decayed; some had missing body parts; most of them didn't even look normal. There was a group of black birds, except there was nothing by the bones of them flying around. Out of the floor plants slowly seeped out of it, except then they left out an inhuman scent burning everyone's nose. Everyone was then covering their noses trying to keep the scent out, but the scent was still seeping into their nose. Jailith had a 'Holy-shit' face expression while Elinsa, Rune, Selina, Sasha, Romiah, and Sorina had a 'What-the-hell' face expression. Everyone else had an 'Oh my fucking god' face expression.

"What's with this?" Elinsa yelled.

"I don't know, but we should—"

"Watch out!" Selina yelled as she took an airborne battle with a group of gargoyles.

Sasha then flew after Selina and smashed her axe into the gargoyle's head.

"If anyone is going to kill you, it's going to be me," Sasha smirked.

Selina smirked as the battle in the skies continued.

The decaying monsters attacked the group of people on the ground. Zang, with his quick reflexes, pulled out his two kenochi swords and sliced them into pieces. Maria then Yoru went off cutting the plants since they were the ones that hated the scent the plants were giving off the most.

Maz and Yuki shot a couple of Silver Arrows at the gargoyles breaking off their wings so they would hit the ground and smash to chunk of rocks.

"Hey I got an idea! Get on," Selina yelled as she got the pegasus to land in front of Yuki.

"Same for you," Sasha said to Maz.

Yuki smiled as she jumped on the pegasus while Maz went on the wyvern. The moment they did the two took off back in the air because two gargoyles came crashing down into the floor.

"Shoot them down now!" Selina yelled as she managed to evade a gargoyle's attack.

Maz shot down the gargoyle after Selina, but then a different gargoyle went after Sasha making a quick move nearly throwing Maz off. Yuki then shot down the gargoyle after Sasha and went after the other ones that she could shoot down. The faster they shot down the gargoyles the better for them.

Shard had just smashed the decayed thing into the wall with the flat side of the axe. Joel was busy cutting them into pieces then trampling all over them for some reason. Yoru was jumping around the place cutting the thing's head off randomly.

Sereno and Sorina were using the Elfire tomb to burn the things hoping they wouldn't come back to life while Romiah was shinning their asses off. Jailith was busy using the Thunder tomb sending lots of energy through each one of the monsters.

Apparently everyone forgot about the black meatless birds, so then they attacked the people fighting in the skies.

"Hey hold on tight!" Selina yelled over to the smiling girl.

Yuki nodded as she stopped shooting the gargoyles down and held onto Selina. Good thing she did too since Selina made her pegasus do a back flip in the air to evade a black bird that was charging right for them. Selina then made her pegasus fly away from the black birds that decided to make her their target.

"Hey Romiah, Sereno, Sorina, and Jailith; you think you can use your magic to get those things down?" Rune asked pointing to the black birds.

"We can give it a try!" Romiah yelled not so sure if they can.

Romiah sent a bright light at one of the birds making it let out a cry of pain before it snapped its head over to Romiah. Sereno quickly burned its bones to nothing but ashes. Jailith then sent a thunder at it breaking its bones apart while Sorina burned the bones so they won't be coming back.

"What are these things?" Benis yelled as he got his lance into the decaying monster's head, except then it was still reaching for him and was slowly making its way at Benis.

"I don't know," Zash yelled as he cut the monster into pieces, "But it's better to cut them into pieces instead of stabbing them."

Elinsa ran her lance right through a couple of the monsters while Maria came running by dislocating their heads right off.

"Gross, I have dead bodies on a stick," Elinsa said as she threw them all off her lance and right into the wall.

Maria just shrugged as she did a back flip to evade a monster's swipe, but had her cloak torn a bit and saw what happened to the piece that fell on the ground. It slowly disappeared getting eating by whatever the monster had on him.

"I see… Make sure you don't get cut by these things or else you'll get eaten alive," Maria yelled as she continued to do a back flip onto a wall and used the force of her jump to slice the monster into pieces.

"Oh that's nice to know," Joel sarcastically said as he barely evaded a monster's claws.

Shard then smashed the monster with his axe. Joel stared at him a bit then ran off to take care of more monsters.

Zang was running by the monsters using his kenochi swords cutting all of their heads off. Just then one of the black birds flew at Zang hoping to be able to kill him, except he dislocated its head from its body. For a minute it was silent, but then it snapped over Zang's direction and gave out a loud screech before sending a blast of fire at him. Zang was startled, but the horse he was on instantly went off running trying to save its own ass from the fire.

"Damn horse!" Zang yelled as it threw him off making him land on his ass.

Zash smirk a bit as he stepped on the bone to smash it.

"Stupid," Zash said then went back to battling.

Zang had a pissed off look as he got back on his horse to go and kill a couple more decaying monsters. Slowly the army of monsters disappeared leaving Nergal by his lonesome self.

"It's over Nergal! Give up!" Benis yelled.

"He took the words from my mouth!" Zash and Zang said at the same time.

"Forget it, whine later," Yoru hissed.

The two shut up instantly when they saw Yoru's dagger in her hand.

Nergal smirked.

"Not yet," Nergal said sending a dark magic spell at everyone plunging them into the dark.

**-With Zang-**

After a while Zang finally was able to see something, except then when he did it wasn't a sight he wanted to see. Everyone was on the ground either injured badly or barely breathing. His eyes widen at the sight.

"Zang!" Romiah's voice echoed in the room.

Zang turned to see Nergal was holding her a couple of feet up in the air by the throat cutting her off of the air she need as she struggled to get the air she needed.

Nergal's hand went through her chest but then Romiah was screaming even more from the pain. Even though no blood was coming out she felt pain growing more and more the longer Nergal's hand was in her chest. She felt his hand clamp around her heart and she gasped. Nergal then slowly pulled it out of her chest as the blood started to pour out of her chest where Nergal's hand was at.

"Romiah!" Zang yelled as he ran towards Nergal with his kenochi blades in his hand.

When he made an attempt to cut Nergal he saw he had attacked something else. In Nergal's hand was Romiah's heart that was whole for one moment, but then split in half the next.

Nergal's crazed laugh echoed throughout the room as Zang heard Romiah's voice in his head over and over again. Zang looked to see Romiah's dead body except then the scene changed.

Zang noticed he was in a forest holding Romiah's body. Her shocked expression was still on her face including the blood that was on her white dress. Zang's eyes flushed with tears as he hugged the body crying.

"Romiah… I'm so sorry," Zang sobbed.

-**With Benis- **

When Benis finally opened his eyes he saw he was in his cabin. They were no longer in the Dragon's Gate, but on a ship. They were back on the ship when they were heading to the Dragon's Gate. Benis got out of his bed and walked out to the hall when Selina happened to walk by and he quickly grabbed her arm.

"Selina where are we at?" Benis asked unsure if he was dreaming or if he is in a dream.

"We are on the ship heading to the Dragon's Gate… Are you alright Lord Benis?" Selina asked her voice filled with concern.

"Ye-Yeah I'm alright," Benis said as he released his hold on Selina's arm and stand there to think for a moment.

Benis looked to see Selina had already left to go up deck so then he went up as well. When he did he saw Rune talking to Elinsa when Elinsa seemed to be sea sick. Rune then left Elinsa heading down to her cabin. Benis saw Maz and Elinsa started talking as Maria went below deck following Rune.

"Hey Benis, you're finally up!" Romiah said.

"What do you mean?" Benis asked a bit puzzled on what happened.

"Well you happened to fell asleep because Zash knocked you hard when he hit your head with the book," Zang said with a small grin trying to hide the fact he was laughing about it.

"… ZASH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Benis yelled as he ran after the armored boy with his lance over his head.

Selina laughed from the distance before she resumed her chat with Roland and Sasha.

Nighttime came by quickly as Benis sat on his bed thinking.

'We should be getting the message about the attack soon,' Benis thought and then the pirate came running down the hall yelling.

"We're being attacked! The enemies are boarding out ship! Come on up if you want to stay living!" the pirate's voice yelled from the hall.

Benis snatch his lance right off the wall before running up on deck to see the enemy running around the ship just like before.

'This has to be a dream,' Benis thought as he saw Selina, Sasha, and Roland went to battle the people from the boat on the left.

"Zash and Shard take care of those who are trying to board the boat! Maz and Jailith follow after them to finish those who survived Zash's and Shard's attacks! Sorina stick by them in case they need healing. Elinsa, Zang, and Romiah go down there and take care of those who are already on the boat. I'll go and get rid of their other way on the boat!" Rune yelled.

'Her orders are the same too,' Benis thought as he followed Rune to help her get rid of the enemy.

The battle barely begun, but then Benis noticed something different about the enemy.

"They're way stronger than before," Benis said as he felt an axe sink deep into his left arm.

Selina's voice screamed as the arrow plunged into her stomach and then another arrow plunged in Sasha's stomach. Roland was stuck at a corner battling paladins that were blocking his way. An arrow then flew right into Selina's pegasus's neck as a different arrow flew into Sasha's wyvern's left eye. From afar you can see the two falling from the sky to the small army below.

Benis looked to the side to see Zang was getting cut badly by some swordmasters and paladins when a lance went right through Zang's left leg. Zash's armor did nothing to help him against the Elfire that was set on him. He screamed as it hit him square on the chest then encircled him setting the circle it made on fire. Romiah was stuck in combat with a warrior, but then an assassin appeared behind her cutting her right arm right off. They were all screaming in pain.

Sorina felt herself get thrown off her horse when the sword then went right through her stomach. The swordsmen then started to twist the sword around when it was still in her pulling everything inside her apart. Jailith had been teamed up and now had a really bad injury on the left side of his stomach.

Joel was barely keeping himself up, but when he defended himself he felt himself get blown off his feet and on to the ground. Elinsa was killing some swordmasters, but then they all had multiple images of themselves surrounding the lancer before they all strike her at once. Elinsa then fell down as the injuries became visible. Shard was cornered to a wall by a whole bunch of warriors giving him a large disadvantage.

Just then he felt his energy leaving him as he fell to his knees. Benis used his lance to support him, but then saw the Druid standing there using his Nosferatu Tomb. Rune was on the ground unconscious

"What's going on?" Benis gritted as he looked at the Druid who kept on using the Nosferatu.

When there was a slight pause Benis jumped to the side to evade the next attack.

"This isn't right!" Benis yelled as he was barely able to evade the Nosferatu attack again.

**Akkiangel: What's going on? IT'S PEOPLE'S NIGHTMARES! BWA HAHAHAHAHA. It will be explained later on. Anyways review please! The next chapter I already started it already so yeah... Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Akkiangel: Back! This chapter was already started before I finished the previous chapter so yeah… Here's the chapter and thanks for the review!**

Kulto smirked at Benis.

"I've brought you down far enough. Sereno finish him off. The rest of you take over this ship!" Kulto commanded.

Benis looked to see the young sage appear behind the Druid holding an Elfires Tomb as Hikaru stood next to her. The flame encircled Benis as he felt the area slowly burn him. He screamed as the flames occasionally licked his face. It was burning him for a while, but then it subsided. Benis didn't know what was happening next. He felt his own body move on its own as he picked up his lance to do a counter attack at Sereno.

'No! Wait! She's a comrade!' Benis's thoughts yelled at himself, but then his body wasn't stopping the attack.

'Would she attack you then?' asked a different voice.

Everything seemed to fell quiet as though time stopped around Benis.

'No… she wouldn't have,' Benis thought as everything turned back to normal and he attacked the sage.

Before he can even get the lance closer to Sereno he felt a sword plunged into his chest. He looked to see Hikaru with a smirk.

"You completely forgot about me didn't you?" Hikaru asked with a smirk as she… he pulled the sword out of Benis's chest letting him fall.

**With Rune**

Rune sat up rubbing her head.

"Damn… what happened?" Rune asked as she looked around to noticed she wasn't at the Dragon's Gate anymore.

"You're back at Caelin. Your small fight with Nergal knocked you out for an entire week. After that Zang and I finished him off," said a familiar voice next to the door.

Rune looked to see it was Zash.

"Oh, that's good," Rune said.

Zash smiled.

"You should get up soon. It's almost noon," Zash said.

"Then get out!" Rune yelled as she threw a pillow at Zash.

Zash laughed as he used the door to block the pillow from hitting his face and closed it.

"Hmph," Rune said before a small smile appeared on her face.

When Rune got out of her room she was a bit bad. She happened to walk by Zash who was a bit confused, but noticed Rune wasn't in her armor.

"I can't believe they forced me into a dress!" Rune yelled outraged.

Zash laughed a bit.

"Anyways where is everyone else at?" Rune asked turning to Zash.

"Well Elinsa and Maria went off on a mission. Jailith, Sorina, Roland, and Sasha went to Etruria. Zang, Romiah, Yoru, Yuki, and Maz went back to Pharea. Benis, Selina, and Sereno went to Ostia while Joel returned to his hometown. Shard disappeared off somewhere," Zash said.

Rune nodded.

"I see," Rune said as she started to walk around the garden.

Zash followed Rune and watched her. A smile was on his face as he watched Rune. When Rune noticed he was following her she laughed a smiled. The two were talking and walking around the garden a bit when a solider came.

"Lord Zash! Lord Pent wishes to speak to you privately," the solider said.

"Right, I'll be there," Zash said then left.

"Hello Rune," someone else said.

Rune gasped as she quickly turned to see it was Edward. Rune's eyes filled with water as she started to walk towards Edward.

"Edward is that you?" Rune asked shocked as she walked towards him, but then stopped.

In Edward's hand was a sword that was no pointing at Rune's neck. It was close and it was making a small amount of blood slip out of Rune's neck. Just then someone else laughed and Rune looked next to Edward to see a different man standing there laughing.

"So you are the one that holds the medallion to unlock the Dragon's Gate," the man laughed.

"A small, fragile, scared girl… I wonder what's so special about you," the man curiously said.

Edward shrugged.

"She was the one that always held the medallion alone. It's easier to take it from her now that she is unarmed and alone," Edward snickered.

'He's right,' Rune thought the moment Edward said that.

'Everyone went somewhere and I'm here alone,' Rune thought as she felt her muscles tense up.

"Edward go and play with your sister for a while," the man said as he disappeared leaving behind nothing but a black feather and a sword for Rune to use.

Edward smirked as he attacked Rune, but then she quickly blocked it. Edward then kicked Rune on the back of her legs getting her to fall. Rune quickly turned with her sword in her hand, but then Edward had his sword at Rune's neck first.

"You're slow," Edward smirked.

Just then Edward jumped out of the way and was behind Rune by about five feets as Zash appeared behind Rune with a sword. Rune turned to see Zash.

"Rune are you alright?" Zash asked.

"Y-Yeah," Rune said even though her body was shaking.

Edward then threw his sword down as he started to do some signs in the air with his hand.

"Rune get out of here, he's coming," Zash said as he was about to move, but then stopped when Rune grabbed his hand stopping him from doing so.

Rune let go of Zash's hand not even know why she grabbed Zash's hand in the first place. Edward was no longer in front of them, but now behind Rune as he finished doing the signs.

"Bye…" Edward said.

Rune let go of Zash's hand and looked up while Zash tried to turn around to attack Edward, but then it was too late. The Elthunder shot right by Rune's head and went through Zash. Rune cried and scream causing the birds around them to quickly fly off. Their feathers flew down dancing around the sky softly as Zash's body hit the ground.

"Zash?" Rune asked as she saw he made no movement whatsoever.

Edward disappeared leaving Rune there by herself.

**With Zash**

Someone yelled was heard and Zash's eyes shot open quickly. He looked around to notice he was chained to the wall, but no bars were around him. Everyone else was in a prison cell yelling something.

"Don't release them!" one voiced, Zang's voice, yelled.

Zash, a bit puzzled and confused, continued listening.

"But he's going to kill you!" a soft, terrified and yet concern voice argued back.

"You'll die when you perform the ritual. The dragons will roam the lands of Sacae-" Zang started, but then was interrupted.

"But you won't die. You will be able to kill the dragons," the voice pointed out.

"But-" Zang started and was cut off again.

"Hurry with your decision," Nergal sneered knowing either way he'd be benefited of something.

"I'll" the voice started pausing a bit.

"No! Don't!" Zash yelled.

"I'm sorry, but then…" the voice started as everything slowly became silent.

Zash was no longer listening. He felt like he knew what was going to happen and couldn't believe it. The dragons were going to come back to the lands of Sacae and he won't be able to do anything about it. The person then stepped out of the shadows but then was still hidden by the cloak they were wearing. The person lifted one hand, but then it headed for the side of Zash's cheek and he shut his eyes close. He felt his left cheek sting with pain and he opened his eyes. When he looked around he noticed he wasn't at where he was a minute ago. He was in a dark hallway barely seeing someone's face.

"About time you woke up! I swear I thought you were dead," Selina said as she stood up to go and slap Benis up even though Sereno was already there trying to wake him up without hitting him.

"What happened? Where are w-" Zash started, but then got interrupted by Benis's scream.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Benis yelled at Selina who was standing there grinning with her lance in her hand.

Zash looked at them with a blank expression.

"What happened?" Zash asked.

Sereno, being shy still, sort of hid behind Selina from Zash.

"HA! She's scared of you Zash! What did you do to scare her? Anyways I just used the dull part of my lance and hit Benis on the head to wake him up," Selina grinned.

Zash looked at Benis to see a red mark forming on his forehead right in the middle.

"More like swap my forehead with it," Benis mumbled as he started to rub the aching red bump.

"Okay… As I was asking, where are we at?" Zash asked.

"I… don't know," Benis said looking around to notice how they were in a different location now.

Benis then looked at the sage who was sort of hiding behind Selina.

'She doesn't have that cold expression,' Benis thought.

"Milord Benis?"

Benis looked to see it was Sereno.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Benis said turning his head away from Sereno and walked forward a bit.

"Hey… where is everyone else at?" Yuki asked looking at her friend, Yoru.

Benis and Zash froze noticing more than half of the group was missing.

"Okay, who is here first?" Benis asked.

"Yoru and I are here!" Yuki grinned.

"Person who swapped you with the end of the lance and Sereno are here!" Selina said with a large grin at Benis.

"That only makes six of us," Sereno said.

"Seven," said another voice.

Everyone, excluding Yuki and Yoru, jumped and brought out their weapons instantly. They turned to see it was Maria.

"Oh, it's you. If it wasn't you I would have cut your head off," Zash said as everyone else put away their weapons or eased down a bit.

Maria ignored him.

"Someone cut out the way we went in. Shard, Joel, Roland, and Sasha are outside. Zang and the others got transported somewhere else in the Dragon's Gate and apparently so did we," Maria said.

"And you know this how?" Selina asked.

"I have my ways. Now let's get going," Maria said disappearing off into the darkness.

"That can't be Maria. Yoru lead us the way after her," Zash said.

Yoru did nothing, but followed Maria.

"Come on and let's get going," Yuki grinned as she followed her assassin friend.

Zash nodded as he followed.

"Come on Lord Benis," Sereno said as she started to follow the others as well.

Selina was already holding the reins on her pegasus and looked at Benis for a moment. He was off in his thoughts again.

"Benis!" Selina yelled in his ear.

Sereno stopped and turned around to see Benis jump.

"Ow, that was my ear!" Benis yelled.

"Well you weren't moving and so saying your name without yelling it in your ear didn't seem to work so I thought yelling your name next to your ear would work," Selina said as she started walking with her pegasus following her.

Benis slowly followed this time not wanting to have someone yell in his ear again. Sereno looked at Benis trying to see if something was wrong with him or trying to see if something was bugging him, but failed.

"Sereno! Come here please!" Zash yelled holding a torch with no fire.

"Coming Lord Zash!" Sereno yelled back and ran ahead.

Selina and Benis were the only ones behind how. Selina looked at Benis a bit before she looked back at the darkness ahead that was slowly growing dim, because of the torch Sereno had just lit for Zash.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Selina asked.

"Nothing," Benis said, but then when he looked at Selina she was smirking at him.

"Liar," Selina said

**Akkiangel: Dang it! Getting sick sucks! Yeah, I got sick then thrown with a whole bunch of tests! THAT ACTUALLY SUCKS BADLY! Anyways thanks for reading! I sort of gotten lazy on typing up like a whole bunch of nightmares for everyone so then I decided… JUST STOP RIGHT THERE AND GET ON WITH THE FREAKIN FANFIC! So I did. Please don't be mad at me that I didn't type up the reviews for that characters you wanted to see suffer or anything, and now review pleaseeee.**


	17. The End

**Akkiangel: It's done… thank you for all of those who were supporting me throughout this whole thing even though waiting for it was a pain in the butt. Summer… I won't have much success finishing the sequel of this since I have tennis practice and I have web design classes/ creative essay writing, but in the creative essay writing… maybe I can do it in that class… well then thanks to all of my reviewers, fireemblemPRO, and Midnight Rayne. You should really check out their fics because they are awesome! So then… watch out for the sequel that will be made by yours truly… ME!**

Zang let a low growl while he then opened the door. Like how they expected a trap was waiting an a javelin flew at the lord, only gazing his cheek a bit while everyone else jumped back pulling out their weapons aware of what just happened. There were soldiers but the thing that caught Zang's attention the most was the demon the soldiers were defending.

"What in the seven hells is that?!" Rune yelled staring at the demon as well eye widen.

"A demon and probably Nergal (A/N: Damn, I keep messing up on his name now cause I write it as something else...)," Benis said.

"Hey everyone I know we're all surprised of him... BUT MOVE YOUR ASSES NOW!" Selina yelled as her pegasus flew out of the way of the fist flying at them.

The moment they snapped out of the dazing and saw the fist they all barely jumped out of the way in shock of what just happened. No one got hit by luck but then the hand went flat showing off the demon's hand and sharp claws that went to swap Rune, Elinsa, Yoru, and Maria. Yoru and Maria easily evaded the hand seeing as to how they only needed to jump out of the way while Elinsa's horse didn't react fast enough making it get hit with its rider and Rune who happened to have been next to Elinsa.

"Rune! Elinsa!" Zash yelled while he attacked the hand see it grabbed the two girls squeezing the daylight living out of the two.

After a while the hand released its hold on the two girls feeling an instant pain of flames on it cast by yours truly, Sereno. Nice no? Yuki started to shoot arrows at the demon while Romiah used Purge which she recently got from a priest that was kill in battle. Elinsa quickly regain her breath and started to shoot arrows as well like Maz while those with weapons went to kill the soldiers that was also attacking them as well.

Nothing was going easy while Zang started to run through the crowd of soldiers with the two swords at his side slicing the soldiers at their stomach deep and occasionally in half. Rune growled lightly seeing as to how Zang's Kenochi swords were doing good, but then it wasn't enough to get rid of the soldiers.

"Damn it, no matter how many of these guys we kill they keep coming back and that stupid demon isn't helping either!" Rune cursed.

"Well it's not like we can fuse swords together and make someone remarkably strong all of a sudden," Benis said stabbing a soldier with a lance.

"You're right... Elinsa we need you in the front lines, come and help!" Rune yelled to the paladin who nodded taking out her silver lance running right at a soldier.

"Zash, take care of the generals with uh... Sereno! Sereno start targeting the generals and those people with all that stupid armor!" Rune yelled.

"Hey, I have a mess of armor you know?" Zash growled.

"Okay okay okay, cut out Zash, the guy with the least armor," Rune said sarcastically.

"Hey you guys now isn't the time to joke around!" Selina said as she killed another soldier with her silver lance.

"They couldn't help it mom," Elinsa grinned.

"GAHH I GIVE UP!" Selina yelled going on a kill rampage from trying to get everyone to stop joking around. What a new way to kill...

"Zang! Here!" Rune yelled throwing Zang two more swords. Dandural and the Blazing Sword.

Zang quickly caught it but then when he did a light emitted from the swords glowing brightly. The others shielded their eyes from the bright light trying to find out what the hell did Zang do and when it was gone... Dandural and the Blazing Sword was gone. Before anything else the demon charged for Zang and by instinct he attacked the demon with one of the Kenochi blades making it burn its way through the Demon's hand painfully. Obviously it was painful due to the Demon's ear piercing cry.

"Hey, isn't that nice? The swords mixed together!" Yuki exclaimed cheerfully while she shot another soldier down from Sasha's wyvern. (A/N: I can't remember names O.O)

"Hey! Pay attention to the battle and don't shoot my wyvern's wings!" Sasha growled while she threw her axe cutting through the soldiers quickly.

Jailith stood in front of Sorina making sure that she wouldn't get attacked while she got rid of those who were injuried and healed everyone else using the Psychic staff or if they were close by Heal staff. Yuki and Maria was doing a massive critical attacks on the enemies with their Killing Edge. Maz got three arrows on his bow releasing them all at once at the door where the soldiers were coming from.

"They're almost out of soldiers!" Maz reported seeing how the army was finally diminishing.

"But we're almost to tired to fight!" Joel yelled while he carelessly swung his axe at the soldiers cutting their heads off and half of their body as well.

"Dude man... DON'T SWING SO CARELESSLY!" Maz yelled seeing as to how he was the one that almost got his head knocked off as well.

"Zang! Zash! Benis! We have to attack the Demon!" Rune yelled while the three nodded.

"Let's do a charge attack," Zang suggested.

"Yeah, you do that and we'll attack from the sides," Benis said leaving to get into position for the attack while Zash did the same.

"Alright then... here we go!" Zang yelled running fast at the demon with his newly fused swords. No sooner did he do that he jumped in front of the demon bringing his blade down at the demon's head. Benis and Zash joined as well cutting from the neck down. The demon unfortunately was still standing throwing the three off violently into walls.

"Zash!" Rune yelled as she ran to check on him.

Benis groaned seeing how he got knocked into a wall badly having his head bleed a bit but not enough to knock him out. He saw a shadow with an axe that was over its head ready to bring it down on him when the shadow was suddenly engulf in flames revealing it was a Warrior that was about to kill the lord.

"Lord Benis! Are you alright?!" Sereno yelled as she looked at Benis.

"Zang your back! You damaged it when you hit into the pillar," Romiah said as she got her healing staff to heal Zang. By luck he was healed, but then he still felt a small amount of pain throbbing in his back. He slowly got up regaining his balance.

"I'm alright Romiah, don't worry," Zang said. Romiah nodded, but not paying attention to the Swordmaster behind her Zang quickly got an arm around her pulling the Bishop close to him while he blocked the Swordmaster's attack. He then got the sword to run right through the Swordmaster's chest kill him on the spot.

"Thanks Zang," Romiah said giving him a quick kiss before she went to heal the others.

Once the three lords were back up on their feet they tried to attack the demon again except this time everyone else helped as well. Maz got on Selina's pegasus and started to send a mess of arrows at the demon not to mention that Yuki was doing the same thing while the two airborne riders kept their distance from the demon. Jailith then started to use Elthunder at the demon and Sereno using Elfire. Sorina then started to use Elwind while Romiah once more used Purge. Elinsa's horse rush at the demon while she started to use her lance to hurt the demon a bit with Joel who was swinging his axe like crazy on the Demon's leg. Maria and Yoru was attacking the Demon from waist up doing critical damage while Rune jumped and got her sword in the demon's chest. Zang, Zash, and Benis jumped up higher running their swords and lance through and down the Demon's head to its leg.

The demon once more gave an ear piercing scream and cry before it fell down nearly on the people below that barely got out of the way. When the demon was on the ground it became ashes and the wind started to blow making the demon diminished. Silence and they looked up to see that the gate was standing there with the dragons on it.

"We have to get rid of that gate..." Rune stated.

"No really? Or would you rather have another world-threatening event happen again?" Zang asked.

"Let's go with the threatening one so we can meet up again!" Maz joked.

Silence at first but then everyone started to laugh a bit.

"Yeah, how about we just have a party at Pharea and trash Zang's home?" Selina chuckled.

"Let's go with that!" Elinsa exclaimed laughing.

Just then the ground shook.

"Oh damn... RUN!" That moment you could see a mess of people running for their damn lives.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roland who was stuck outside somehow was waiting with a ship on the island singing a tune in his head. Apparently everyone was going to go back home after they get off of the island. Everything was peaceful and there was going to be a celebration for victory. After this though... no one was ever going to be the same again. Memories made, friends made, and a little love was made between a couple of people. Lords and soldiers... except no one ever admitted their crush. Oh how he was going to play matchmaker later.

-At Night-

Everyone was celebrating with the pirates that help them get on the island and soon was going to get them off. Dancing, music, and food. People sitting around chatting to others about what they were going to do when they get off the island or where they were going to go. Some were talking about memories about before the joined the army and after. How they were all going to miss it.

"Hey Zash! Where are you going to go after we get off this island?" Rune asked.

Zash had finally taken off all of the armor that he use to wear and was in clothes similar to Zang making it easier for him to move around.

"Probably to Pharea or Caelin," Zash said.

"Awww oh yeah, we were going to plan for a party soon at Pharea so don't lose your touch with anyone or else you might miss out," Rune grinned.

"Did you plan it or are you guys going to go and suddenly crash at Zang's place?"

"We're looking forward to the second one."

"Hey wait you can't do that!" Zang yelled at Elinsa who apparently got Zang drench in a drink.

"Well I just did," Elinsa laughed. Romiah laughed as well seeing Zang's hair plastered to his face. Oh how were they going to miss everyone after this. Zang then started to laugh as well but then Maz this time poured the drink over Zang's head.

"Aw come on now pouring drinks on me!" Zang laughed. Well then Benis crept up on Zash pouring the drink over his little brother's head as well.

"Hey! You three gather together," Yuki exclaimed now getting an evil idea of her own.

The three lords gave the sniper a weird looking doing what she said and the next moment... They all got soaked drench in water.

"YUKI!!!!" the three lords yelled. Everyone fell down laughing while Maria just chuckled and Yoru couldn't help to smile from where they were at.

"Beautiful memories... Beautiful..."


End file.
